


unerreichbar

by KMZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Severus und Remus haben ein Problem miteinander. Ist es lösbar oder nur zerstörbar?  Und welche Rolle spielt Lily bei allem?   ♡♡♡  SS/RL  ♡♡♡   Marauders Timeline





	1. Chapter 1

Vorsichtig bewegte er seine Daumenwurzel. Es tat immer noch weh und nur weil Snapes schwarze Augen in der Nähe waren, schaffte er es nicht schmerzerfüllt die Luft einzuziehen, wie es die Situation verlangte. Er wusste genau wo Snape stand, konnte sich aber sicher sein, dass er ihn nur mit einem verächtlichen Seitenblick bedachte, wenn überhaupt.  
Das Einzige, dem Severus Snape jemals Beachtung schenkte, war Lily Evans.  
Das Mädchen saß zusammen mit James und Sirius auf einer Bank und lachte gerade. Vermutlich über einen Scherz, den Sirius gemacht hatte. Er beobachtete seine Freunde. Sirius warf nun auch laut über seinen eigenen Witz lachend die Haare in den Nacken, James schmunzelte eher verhalten und sehr auf Lilys Reaktion bedacht und Peter, der gerade kam, lachte mal mit, obwohl er sicher nicht wusste, worum es ging. Schräg hinter den Vieren stand Severus Snape an der Mauer. Er hatte zwar ein geöffnetes Buch in der Hand, aber man konnte sehen, dass es nur ein Alibi war, um Lily nicht allzu offensichtlich zu beobachten.  
Wie Remus gut sah, belastete Severus nur sein linkes Bein, denn gegen das andere hatte ihm Sirius gestern ihm Überschwang des gewalttätigen Momentes getreten. Severus hatte sich natürlich gewehrt. Das tat er immer, wenn er sich nicht verstecken konnte. Leider hatte er selbst seinen Schockzauber abbekommen. Vielleicht war es ein Versehen, vielleicht aber war es Snape egal, wen er von ihnen verletzte. Wer könnte es ihm verdenken?  
Remus seufzte leise, ließ seinen Daumen in Ruhe und tastete über seine Narben im Gesicht. Er war nicht unbedingt damit einverstanden, wie James und Sirius manche Dinge handhabten. Dass es seine Freunde waren, war sowieso schon ein Wunder. Sich gegen sie zu stellen, würde ihn wieder zu dem machen, was Snape war. Ein verachteter und gemiedener Einzelgänger.  
Um Severus Snape nicht noch zu provozieren, sah er ihn nicht direkt an, sondern nur zu Lily und zu den drei Jungs, die nun weiter herumalberten. Er sollte zu ihnen rübergehen. James winkte ihm auch gerade zu. Aber er konnte nicht aufstehen. Erst, als sich Snape demonstrativ abwandte und ging, schaffte er es aufzustehen.

„Alles klar, mein Freund?“, empfing ihn Sirius herzlich wie immer und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern.  
„Ja.“ Lily lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und er erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Alle taten so, als wäre die Sache mit Snape gestern nie geschehen. War er der Einzige, dem es nicht richtig vorkam? Wobei man Lily Evans zugute halten musste, dass sie nicht wusste, was James und Sirius immer wieder anzettelten – nur so aus Spaß, wie Sirius so gern betonte.

„Du bist fast 16 Jahre alt, Remus. Suche dir eine Freundin!“, hatte ihm James vor nicht allzu langer Zeit zugeflüstert.  
„Warum sagst du so was?“, hatte er ihn verständnislos gefragt.  
„Weil du so unglücklich wirkst. Eine Freundin ist wirklich toll, glaub mir, mein Freund.“ James hatte gut reden. Er und Lily waren ein Traumpaar und selbst Sirius gab offen und auf seine schelmische Art seinen Neid zu, würde James jedoch nie das Mädchen streitig machen.  
„Ja, mal sehen“, hatte er nur ausweichend geantwortet.

Nur wenige Tage später wiederholte sich das Schauspiel, was ihn schon ziemlich anwiderte.  
Sirius hatte Snape dabei beobachtet wie er versucht hatte mit Lily zu sprechen. Er hatte noch versucht James und seinen Freunden auszureden „Snape einen Denkzettel zu verpassen“, wie Sirius es immer so nett formulierte, doch es war zwecklos. Es war wie die Verwandlung in einen Animagi, den seine Freunde ihm zuliebe versuchten zu erlernen. Wie ein Rausch zog sie die Jagd auf Snape in die Tiefe. Selbst er erlag diesem Trieb und beteiligte sich, ebenso wie Peter.  
„Wer hat ihn gesehen?“, fragte Sirius gepresst. Er stand schon unter Hochspannung. Man sah es in seinen grauen Augen. Remus schauderte und musste an Snape denke, der keine Chance gegen vier von ihnen hatte. Warum sah das niemand?  
„Er war gerade in der Bibliothek, als ich dort war. Vielleicht ist er noch dort und wir passen ihn ab, bevor er sich im Slytherinhaus verstecken kann, der Feigling!“, sagte Peter.  
„Er ist nicht feige. Nur chancenlos“, merkte Remus leise an. Seine Freunde sahen ihn merkwürdig an.  
„Blödsinn. Seine Magie ist stark. Sieh dir deine Hand an, Wölfchen. Er ist ein Irrer und wir müssen ihm zeigen, wo sein Platz ist. Die Dunklen Künste bringen nur Verderben über die Welt der Zauberer, da sind wir uns doch einige, oder?“ Alle nickten auf James‘ Worte, denn sie waren wahr. Und auch wieder nicht. Das Einzige, was Snape versuchte, war Kontakt mit Lily zu halten. Aber Remus schwieg jetzt besser.  
Sie versteckten sich alle in der Nähe des Slytherinhaus-Treppenaufgangs. Als Snape kam, sprang ihm Sirius vor die Füße.  
„Was willst du, Black?!“, knurrte Snape ihn dunkel an.  
„Na, ein bisschen Spaß, was denn sonst?“, sagte Sirius albern, wurde aber gleich ernst.  
„Warst du wieder hinter Lily her, Snape?“ Snape gab keine Antwort, sondern schubste Black zur Seite. Das war das Startsignal. Alle kamen dazu und traktierten Snape nun mit ein paar harmlosen Zaubern, die es dem Slytherin unmöglich machten die Treppe zu betreten. Seine schwarzen Augen glühten vor Wut, sein Gesicht war blass und sein Mund war zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst. Er hatte den Zauberstab gezogen, konnte aber nicht gut zielen, weil alle strategisch durcheinander liefen. Remus war sehr unwohl und er vermied es möglichst Snape zu treffen.  
Am Ende war es wie immer, Severus konnte der geballten Magie von vier Zauberern nicht standhalten und floh bei der ersten Chance.  
James hielt sie alle lachend zurück.  
„Lassen wir ihm ein paar Minuten Vorsprung. Peter, sieh nach, ob ein Lehrer in der Nähe ist!“  
Peter verschwand.  
„Sollten wir das nicht besser lassen …“, sagte Remus leise.  
Sirius packte ihm wieder auf seine freundschaftliche Art den Arm auf die Schultern.  
„Ach komm schon, er hat es verdient. Er nutzt die Dunklen Künste und ich schwöre dir, seine Absichten in der Zukunft sind alles andere als gut, Remus.“  
„Wir bringen ihn ja nicht um“, fügte James an. Peter kam zurück.  
„Alles ruhig!“, verkündete Peter und grinste feist.  
Sie verteilten sich, weil sie aus unterschiedlichen Richtungen kommen würden. So gern Remus James und die anderen hatte, das hier war ihm so zuwider, dass er nur lustlos loslief. Ihm wurden die Waschräume in der unteren Etage zugeteilt. Dort hatten sie Snape tatsächlich schon mal gefunden. Wenn er nicht dämlich war, würde er dort kein zweites Mal sein und er müsste ihn nicht angreifen.  
Natürlich war er nicht da. Pflichtbewusst lief er herum und sah in den Toilettenkabinen nach. Einerseits erleichterte Remus es, dass Severus nicht hier war, weil es hieß, dass er es nicht sein würde, der ihn zuerst angriff. Andererseits hieße es, die anderen würden nicht zögern ihn zu demütigen.  
Er verließ die Waschräume der Jungs und kam an denen der Mädchen vorbei. 

Ein winziges, kaum wahrnehmbares Geräusch erreichte sein Ohr. Das auch nur, weil sein Werwolfwesen Geräusche viel besser hörte, als ein Mensch. Remus stoppte.  
Sein Herz schlug schnell. Er könnte einfach weitergehen und sagen, dass Snape nicht unten gewesen war. Das hatte er schon mal getan. Sein schlechtes Gewissen seinen Freunden gegenüber hatte ihn danach fast umgebracht. Mutig stieß er also die Tür zu den Mädchenwaschräumen auf.  
„Snape, komm raus!“, rief er.  
Nichts geschah. Natürlich nicht. Systematisch öffnete er nun eine Kabine nach der anderen. Als nur noch eine übrig war, wappnete er sich.  
„Ich bin unbewaffnet, Snape!“, sagte er leise und eindringlich und öffnete langsam die Tür.  
Severus saß mit hochgezogenen Beinen auf dem Toilettendeckel. Seine dunklen Augen sahen ihn unergründlich an und sein Zauberstab zielte auf ihn.  
„Na los, mach schon!“, zischte er ihn boshaft an.  
Remus zeigte ihm langsam seinen Zauberstab und steckte ihn demonstrativ in seine Tasche. Snape beobachtete ihn nur aus verengten Augen.  
„Verschwinde, Snape. Ich habe dich nicht gesehen“, flüsterte er ihm zu. Snape allerdings, reagierte unberechenbar.  
Er sprang hoch, kam so schnell auf ihn zu, dass es ihm nicht mehr gelang seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und brachte ihn zu Boden.  
„Ein Mucks und ich grille dich!“, wisperte Severus, der auf ihm hockte und seinen Zauberstab gegen seinen Hals presste.  
„Denkst du, ich bin dumm, Lupin? Denkst du, ich merke nicht, wie du sie ansiehst? Du bist in Lily verliebt wie alle. Aber auch du wirst mir nicht im Weg stehen, kapiert? Sie hat zuerst mir gehört. Weder Potter, noch Black, noch du kann sie mir wegnehmen.“ Severus Stimme war ganz rau. Seine bodenlosen Augen schienen in einzusaugen. Hilflos musste Remus erleben, wie etwas von Snapes Finsternis in ihn kroch und ihn schwach und hilflos machen.  
„So ist es nicht, Snape!“, brachte er kratzig heraus.  
„Ach nein? Ich habe dich beobachtet. Du bist eine … Missgeburt und Lily ist viel zu gut, um dich zu verachten. Du beobachtest sie, immerzu. Aber glaub mir, auch du hast niemals eine Chance bei ihr. Nicht, wenn es Idioten wie Potter und Black gibt, die unterhaltsam und lustig sind. In Wahrheit bist du ebenso armselig wie ich, Lupin.“  
War er. Das spürte er überdeutlich. Severus Snape war ein bisschen größer als er, wog zu diesem Zeitpunkt aber nicht mehr als er. In seiner menschlichen Gestalt war Remus ihm unterlegen, weil er einfach nicht diese harte Skrupellosigkeit hatte, wie der Slytherinschüler. Snape war verletzt und zornig. Das nahm ihm die Angst.  
„Sag was!“, fauchte Severus empört.  
Remus konnte nicht. Seine Furcht vor Snape, sein Mitgefühl mit ihm und seine unerwünschte Zuneigung brachten ihn total durcheinander. Seine Körpersprache entglitt ihm und er war heilfroh, dass kein Vollmond war. Severus hockte schwer auf seinem Unterleib und Remus konnte nichts anderes tun, als seinen Kopf gequält zur Seite drehen und hoffen, dass der andere Junge Gnade mit ihm hatte.

„Los, Lupin! Sag etwas … Gemeines zu mir. Das gehört dazu. Hat Potter dich nicht ordentlich instruiert?“  
„Ich will nicht!“, brachte er brüchig heraus.  
„Er will nicht …“, spottete Snape zurecht.  
„Warum nicht? Aus Angst? Jetzt sag nur nicht, weil es dich anwidert. Ich glaube dir kein Wort. Du bist dabei, wie alle. Deine Narben und die vielleicht schmerzvolle Geschichte dahinter geben dir nicht das Recht zu glauben, du bist mir ähnlich. Du kleiner, schwachsinniger Mitläufer.“

Remus fühlte in jenen Momenten eine unfassbare Erregung in sich. Nicht nur Wut auf Snapes Beschuldigungen, auch der Wunsch ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht war, was er von ihm dachte. Dazu löste seine Nähe, sein Gewicht auf ihm etwas aus, was er bis dahin erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Verlangen. Heftiges, heißes und vollkommen falsches Verlangen.  
„Runter von mir!“, presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
„Hättest du wohl gern, Lupin. Hast also doch Angst ohne deine tollen Freund, was?“, sagte Snape zynisch und bohrte seine Zauberstab fester in seine Hals. Remus sah ihn nun direkt an. Wenn Snape nicht sofort von ihm abließ, würde er die Kontrolle verlieren. In ihm waren Kräfte, die zwar nur in Vollmondnächten ihre volle Wirkung entfalten würden. Ärger, Zorn und Ausweglosigkeit stimulieren jedoch ebenso seine Kraftreserven, verwandelten ihn aber glücklicherweise nicht.  
„Bitte …“, flüsterte er belegt.  
„Holst du Hilfe, wenn ich es nicht tue?“ Mit diesen Worten, zog Snape ihm den Zauberstab aus der Tasche und warf ihn weit in den Waschraum hinein. Unerreichbar.  
„Das brauche ich gar nicht, Snape. Letzte Warnung. Runter von mir!“  
„Oder was?“ Man konnte über Severus Snape denken was man wollte. Er war definitiv niemand, der Furcht hatte. Im Grunde war er selbstbewusst, hatte eine mächtige, dunkle Magie zur Verfügung, war sehr klug und skrupellos genug seine Kräfte einzusetzen. Remus bewunderte ihn nicht nur heimlich, er schwärmte für ihn.

Mit immenser Kraft, die nun selbst Snape überraschte, schubste er ihn von sich runter, war aber gleichzeitig sofort auf ihm. Remus entwand Snape den Zauberstab, ohne, dass er etwas dagegen machen konnte und warf ihn ebenso in den Waschraum.  
Erschrocken sahen ihn die dunklen Augen an. Remus hob amüsiert die Brauen.  
„Was? Sprachlos?“ Severus gab ihm keine Antwort, versuchte sich aber zu befreien. Remus ließ das nicht zu, denn das hier war sein Triumph und so viel mehr.  
Um den zappelnden Snape zu bändigen, fixierte er ihn mit seinen Oberschenkeln und presste seine Handgelenke dann an den Boden.  
„Betrügst du mit einem Stärkungstrank, Lupin?“, keuchte Snape unter ihm erbost.  
„Nein. Aber ich sage dir, dass du dich irrst …“ Remus‘ Herz schlug heftig und daran war der Kraftausbruch nur bedingt schuld. Schuld war Snape, der unter ihm lag. Wehrlos, geschlagen, wütend und berührend hilflos.  
„Was? Langweile mich nicht mit deinem Gequatsche, Lupin, sondern tue, was du tun musst!“, befahl Snape uncharmant. Der Junge atmete schwer und Remus gelang es nicht mehr seine Augen von seinen offenen Lippen zu nehmen. Tu, was du tun musst, hatte Snape verlangt.  
Das zu denken und ihn zu küssen, war ein und dasselbe.  
Es ging schnell und dauerte doch eine Ewigkeit. Severus erstarrte spürbar unter seinen Lippen. Sein ganzer Körper schien in eine Art Schockstarre zu fallen. Seine Lippen waren ein wenig feucht und kühl. Nie hätte Remus gedacht, dass er das wirklich jemals tun würde, aber er tat es gerade. Und es würde sein Verderben sein.  
Diesen befremdlichen Jungen zu küssen, war erschreckend und erregend gleichermaßen. Snape erwiderte seinen Kuss natürlich nicht. Als Remus von ihm abließ, schoss die Beschämung heiß in sein Gesicht.  
„Es … tut …“, flüsterte er, als Snape ihn packte und wieder nach unten zog.  
„Man bringt zu Ende, was man angefangen hat, Lupin.“, knurrte er und küsste ihn dann seinerseits. Remus war so überrumpelt, haltlos und verunsichert, dass er sich wehrlos von Snape auf den Rücken befördern ließ.  
„Es ist also gar nicht Lily …“, flüsterte Severus irgendwie irritiert. Er sah ihn kurz an, küsste ihn dann aber wieder.  
„War es nie …“, keuchte Remus und stöhnte, als ihre Zungen sich berührten.

Plötzlich stand Severus auf und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Remus blinzelte nur verwirrt. Seine Erektion war gut sichtbar und er schämte sich dafür. Um nicht gänzlich das Gesicht zu verlieren, stand er auf. Snape zerrte ihn nur in eine Kabine und schloss die Tür. Anschließend stellte er sich vor die Tür und verwehrte ihm somit jegliche Flucht.  
„Du überraschst mich, Lupin“, sagte er leise und betrachtete ihn mit sichtlichem Vergnügen. Remus hatte keine Antwort. Das war nie geplant und er hatte seine Machtposition Snape gegenüber mehr als verloren.  
„Dann verrate es eben allen …“, flüsterte er und wich seinem Blick aus.  
„Warum sollte ich? Küss mich noch mal so …“  
„Wie? So?“ Verwirrt sah er Snape an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet maximal Neugier und eine Art Wohlwollen.  
„So wie das erst Mal, so leidenschaftlich, verlangend und gierig.“  
Remus schluckte. Ihm war nicht so bewusst gewesen, wie er küsste. Aber Snape hatte für alles Worte und Kategorien. Lily wusste gar nicht, was sie abwies. James war nur halb so spannend, wenn vielleicht auch pflegeleichter und vorzeigbarer.  
„Nur, wenn du mich nicht an die anderen verrätst, Snape!“  
„Versuchst du hier gerade einen Deal heraus zu handeln, Lupin? Vergiss es. Küss mich und ich sehe, was ich damit mache.“  
„Warum sollte ich, wenn es dir doch gar nicht gefällt?“  
„Wer sagt das?!“, fauchte ihn Snape ungehalten an. Er griff nach seiner Hand und schob sie ungeniert in seine Hose. Ob er wollte oder nicht, er musste Snapes Erektion berühren. Remus riss die Augen auf und errötete tief. Das machte ihn sprachlos und am liebsten hätte er nun entweder Reißaus genommen oder einfach angefangen zu weinen. Natürlich tat er nichts davon. Stattdessen richtete er sich auf, trat einen Schritt an Snape heran, legte seine Hände auf dessen Schultern und drückte ihn gegen die Kabinentür.  
„Wehe du beschwerst dich hinterher.“ 

Auf eine Antwort wartete er nicht. Seine Lippen pressten sich auf Snapes Mund, der nach einem Moment ganz nachgiebig wurde. Diesen finsteren Jungen zu küssen, war wie die Erfüllung eines Alptraums. Ständig prickelte die Gefahr und die Erwartung des Unbekannten durch Remus Blut. Snapes Lippen erwiderten nach ein paar Sekunden seinen Kuss. Ungeschickt aber mutig. Es war Snapes Zunge, die in seinen Mund eindrang und auch seine Hände zogen Remus schließlich so eng an ihn heran, dass er seinen harten Schwanz einfach spüren musste. Wieder stieg Hitze in ihm hoch und er bekam Angst. Angst, dass James und die anderen sie erwischten. Angst vor seiner rätselhaften Hingezogenheit zu Severus. Angst, etwas falsch zu machen und ihn zu vertreiben. Und Angst davor, dass mehr daraus werden würde. Angst vor sich selbst.  
Tatsächlich entwich ihm ein leises Stöhnen, als der andere Junge seinen Mund verließ. Offensichtlich war Snapes Neugier gestillt. Remus wollte sich losmachen, ehe es noch peinlicher wurde.  
„Was? Das war alles, Lupin? Das glaube ich nicht.“ Wieder griff er seine Hand und legte sie auf sein angeschwollenes Geschlecht.  
„Ich verrate es auch keinem“, flüsterte Severus beschwörend. Seine bleichen Wangen hatten einen Hauch Röte und Remus konnte kaum wegsehen. Er war so begehrlich, dass sein Puls laut und hektisch in seinem Hals klopfte. Er wollte ihn. Schon so lange. Und würde ihn nie haben, weil Severus Lily liebte und er ihn verachten musste.  
Diesen Moment hier, hatte niemand vorhersehen können.  
„Es wäre besser, ich gehe, Severus.“  
„Wieso? Weil du mich nicht für dich haben kannst? Sei nicht albern, Lupin. Wir ertragen ein ähnliches Schicksal und ich biete dir gerade an das Leid zu teilen.“ Remus verstand ihn. Er begriff Snapes Hoffnungslosigkeit, die seiner glich.

Severus öffnete seine Hose und ließ sie nach unten rutschen. Remus schluckte nervös. Wollte nicht hinsehen, tat es aber doch.  
„Ich … werde dich nicht beschützen können, Snape“, flüsterte er hilflos.  
„Das erwarte ich nicht. Ich brauche deinen Schutz auch nicht.“ Die dunklen Augen des befremdlichen Jungen sahen ihn fordernd an. Die Verlockung war zu stark. Remus kniete sich vor ihn und nahm seinen Penis in den Mund, ehe er es sich anders überlegte. Sofort stöhnte Snape, versuchte es aber zu unterdrücken. Liebevoll und aufmerksam berührte und liebkoste er ihn, weil er ahnte, dass er es nie wieder tun würde. Seine heimliche Zuneigung zu Severus Snape würde sich niemals erfüllen. Nur dieses eine Mal.  
Severus verlor schnell die Kontrolle über seine Lust. Er keuchte, sah ihn ein bisschen erschrocken und beschämt an, konnte seinen Orgasmus aber schließlich nicht aufhalten.  
Remus sah ihn unverwandt an, während Severus lustvoll zusammenzuckte und sein heißes Sperma über seine Hand lief. Niemals würde er seinen Anblick vergessen, dachte er wehmütig und ließ ihn los.

Aber er kannte Severus überhaupt nicht, wie er gleich feststellen musste. Hastig zerrte sich Snape die Hose hoch und drängte ihn nun seinerseits gegen die dünne Kabinenwand. Ohne zu Zögern öffnete er nun seine Hose, umfasste seinen Penis ohne Scheu und küsste wieder seine Lippen.  
Remus war völlig perplex und konnte nur erschrocken und plötzlich überwältigt vor Bestürzung und Lust stöhnen. Nicht ein einziger, vernünftiger Gedanken ließ sich fassen, während Severus seinen Penis berührte. Seine Knie wurden ganz weich und er keuchte nur noch Snape auf die Lippen, unfähig ihn zu küssen oder etwas zu sagen. Severus und seine fatale Initiative rissen ihn unaufhaltsam mit.  
In eine schwarze, süße Tiefe.  
Heftig und peinlich zitternd ejakulierte er schließlich in Snapes Hand. Der schwarzhaarige Junge sah ihn dabei interessiert an. Nicht so hasserfüllt wie sonst, eher verstehend. Einen ewig erscheinenden Moment sahen sie sich so an. Remus wusste nicht, was Snapes intensiver Blick zu bedeuten hatte. Er hätte es gern gewusst. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit es zu erfahren war allerdings sehr gering.

Plötzlich hörten sie Stimmen. Die Jungs kamen und Remus zog sich eilig die Hose hoch.  
„Schlag mich!“, zischte ihn Snape finster an.  
„Was?“ Remus begriff es nicht. Er war so unendlich aufgewühlt, dass er Snapes Gedanken absolut nicht folgen konnte. Alles in ihm war weich und voller Sehnsucht und Liebe nach diesem Kerl.  
„Schlag mich, Idiot. Dann verdächtigen sie dich nicht. Los mach schon!“ Es war nur ein Reflex, der ausgelöst wurde, weil ihn Severus plötzlich fest und schmerzhaft gegen die Kabinentür schubste. Remus schlug ihm fest seine Faust auf den Kiefer. Dabei merkte er sein verletztes Daumengelenk und heulte schmerzerfüllt auf. Snape wurde heftig zurückgeschleudert und landete mit einem Aufschrei zwischen Toilette und Kabinenwand.  
Schon im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür von James geöffnet.

„Ahhhh, hier ist der Mistkerl ja endlich. Hättest uns rufen sollen, Wölfchen“, sagte James und sah befriedigt auf Snape, der liegen blieb und sich über seinen Kiefer rieb. Remus hatte viel zu fest zugeschlagen und bereute das zutiefst. Noch immer war er sprachlos vor Entsetzen und dem, was gerade geschehen war.  
„Konnte er nicht! Hier ist sein Zauberstab“, kam Sirius und drückte ihm seine Waffe in die Hand.  
„Wie auch immer. Sache erledigt. Gehen wir.“  
Es war er selbst, der diese scharfe Anordnung gab. Sirius sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an, zuckte aber dann grinsend die Schultern und wandte sich ab. James und Peter starrten Snape noch einen Augenblick böse an.  
„Halte dich von ihr fern, Snape!“, zischte James ihm zu.  
„Genau, du Schlange!“, gab Peter seinen Senf auch noch dazu. Dann gingen sie weg.

Interessant war, dass niemand im Nachhinein die Situationen mit Snape diskutierte. Remus erleichterte das und es sagte ihm, dass keiner seiner Freunde sich mit der Schuld wohlfühlte. Aber sie hatten damit angefangen und könnten nicht einfach aufhören, nur weil sich bei dem einen oder anderen das schlechte Gewissen meldete.

Remus brauchte eine Weile, bis er überhaupt wieder klar denken konnte. Es war schon spät und nur noch Sirius und Lily waren außer ihm wach. Auch Sirius verabschiedete sich und Lily kam zu ihm. Er saß wie immer ein wenig von den anderen entfernt und hatte ein Buch auf den Knien. Allerdings las er ebenso wenig wie Severus es tat, wenn er Lily beobachtete.  
„Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Remus?“, fragte Lily ihn nun freundlich. Sie waren ganz allein. Er könnte ihr alles sagen, er sollte ihr alles sagen. Das ging nicht, wenn er nicht das Vertrauen von James und den anderen verlieren wollte.  
„Remus?“  
„Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung“, hörte er sich selbst sagen. Lily hockte sich neben den Sessel, in dem er saß, um ihn aufmerksam anzusehen.  
„Möchtest … du vielleicht darüber sprechen?“ Remus sah sie an. Er verstand, warum Severus sie so gern mochte. Sie war etwas Besonderes. Nicht nur hübsch und freundlich, sondern auch gütig. Warum nur sah sie nicht, was James tat? Warum verhinderte sie es nicht. Er schüttelte den Kopf, spürte aber, wie die Tränen hinter seinen Augen brannten. Was sollte er ihr schon sagen? Ich bin in den Jungen verliebt, der dich anbetet? Ich werde ihn nicht bekommen und hatte ihn doch? Und es war das Schlimmste und Schönste, was mir je passiert ist?  
„Remus?“ Sie klang jetzt wirklich besorgt. Es lag daran, dass eine Träne nun doch über seine Wange lief. Sie stand auf, setzte sich auf die Sessellehne und umarmte ihn ganz fest.  
„Hat dich James wieder bedrängt dir endlich eine Freundin zu suchen? Er kann manchmal so unsensibel sein. Nimm dir das nicht zu Herzen, Wölfchen“, tröstete sie ihn. Er weinte. Er konnte es nicht stoppen. Seine Hoffnungslosigkeit überwältigte ihn derart, dass er heulte wie ein kleiner Junge. Aber in Lilys Armen war das in Ordnung. Sie würde darüber schweigen und es nicht verurteilen. Sie strich über seine Haare und flüsterte auf ihn ein.  
„Weißt du, manchmal ist es mir auch nach Weinen. Ich mag James wirklich gern, doch manchmal da stacheln er und Sirius sich gegenseitig auf und tun dann Dinge, die nicht in Ordnung sind. Sie sagen natürlich nie, um was es geht, aber ich ahne es. Aber was soll ich tun? Sie sind eben Jungs und beide sind solche Heißsporne. Wenn ich nicht sicher wäre, dass sich Severus schon verteidigen kann, würde ich das nicht zulassen. Aber wenn ich mal ganz ehrlich sein soll, habe ich eher Angst um James. Eines Tages wird er es vielleicht übertreiben und Severus verliert seine Kontrolle.“  
Remus beruhigte sich langsam. Was er hörte, war neu für ihn. Lily wusste also Bescheid, griff aber nicht ein, weil sie davon ausging, dass Severus Snape viel stärker war als James und Sirius zusammen?  
„Die Dunklen Künste sind aber nun mal verachtenswert und niemand sollte das gut heißen, oder Remus?“  
Sanft strich sie ihm die Tränen weg. Die Dunklen Künste waren ihm gerade völlig egal. Sagen konnte er Lily das nicht. Er nickte deshalb nur.  
„Wir sollten auch schlafen gehen“, sagte sie und stand auf.  
„Ach … vielleicht sagst du es James, dann hört er auf dich zu nerven …“, sagte sie mit einem unergründlichen Lächeln.  
„W … was soll ich ihm sagen?“ Seine Stimme war ganz kratzig. Lily musterte ihn eingehend und mit einem mitfühlenden Lächeln.  
„Dass du mit Mädchen nichts anfangen kannst. Gute Nacht, Moony.“

Noch lange stand Remus wie angewurzelt da. Er zitterte und sah panisch zum Fenster. Nicht, dass heute doch Vollmond war und er hat es übersehen. War es nicht.  
Wie verprügelt schlich auch er ins Bett und lag noch sehr lange wach.

Severus Snape am nächsten Tag zu sehen, fühlte sich wie sterben an.  
Der Junge würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Natürlich tat er das nicht. Umso schmerzhafter war es für Remus. Unauffällig sah er ihn immer wieder an. Sein Kiefer war lilablau an der Stelle, wo er ihn getroffen hatte. Es tat ihm unendlich leid und wieder bewunderte er Snapes kluges, schnelles und ein wenig verrücktes Vorgehen.  
Um die Mittagszeit trafen sich alle wieder im Innenhof. Die Sonne schien und Remus hatte sich wieder einen Platz im Schatten und weiter weg von den anderen gesucht. Gerade heute bevorzugte er lieber das Alleinsein. Lily, James, Sirius und Peter hatten die Bank für sich beansprucht und kicherten schon laut. Dann kam Severus und suchte sich wieder einen Platz im Rücken der Vier, um sie zu beobachten.  
Remus musste zu ihm sehen. Alles, was gestern geschehen war, war derart präsent, dass er eine Erektion bekam. Seine Haut begann vor Erregung zu prickeln und sein Atem hetzte nur so dahin. Er blinzelte schockiert und versuchte sich abzulenken. Aber er musste wieder zu ihm sehen. Nur ein einziges Mal, ermahnte er sich. 

Severus sah ihn an und sein Herz schien still zu stehen.  
Die dunklen, geheimnisvollen Augen lagen eindeutig auf ihm und nicht auf Lily. Seine schwarzen Augenbrauen waren nur minimal angehoben und er wirkte tatsächlich amüsiert. Oh dieser Mistkerl. Er hatte ihn nun in der Hand, begriff Remus mit voller Wucht. Dann sah er sein minimales und kaum erkennbares Lächeln. Es galt ihm allein und war weder zynisch, noch drohend und auch nicht herablassend.  
Es war ein erfreutes und zärtliches Lächeln. Remus kamen die Tränen. Fest presste er die Lippen zusammen und wandte mit einiger Anstrengung seine Augen von Snape weg. Der andere Junge hasste ihn nicht.  
Das war viel mehr, als er erwarten durfte.  
Ein Hauch Glück und Hoffnung wärmte sein Blut auf.  
Severus Snape war für ihn unerreichbar.  
Aber vielleicht war das keine absolut feststehende Größe. Vielleicht gab es Zeichen und Wunder, wenn er nur ganz fest daran glaubte.  
Remus wollte glauben. Ganz fest.


	2. Chapter 2

Es war ein Jahr vergangen, seit Severus und er in den Waschräumen der Mädchen so aufeinander geprallt waren. Remus hatte jegliche Hoffnung verloren, was Severus betraf. Manchmal trafen sich ihre Blicke, doch niemals wieder hatte er von ihm dieses zärtliche Lächeln bekommen, wie am Tag nach ihrem Zusammentreffen.  
Snapes eisige Ignoranz seiner Person hatte leider gar nichts an seinen Gefühlen für den Schwarzhaarigen geändert. Andere Dinge hatten sich geändert. James und Lily waren nun richtig fest zusammen und verbrachten viel Zeit nur miteinander. Sirius, James und endlich auch Peter hatten die Animagus-Verwandlung erlernt und leisteten ihm so Gesellschaft, wenn er sich verwandeln musste. Remus fühlte sich in der Freundschaft gut aufgehoben, vermisste aber doch etwas, was er schon mal in den Händen gehalten hatte. Für wenige Minuten nur. Der Eindruck des Geschehens hatte sich jedoch in ihn eingebrannt wie ein Brandzeichen, mit denen man Pferde markierte. Snape hatte seinen Abdruck auf ihm hinterlassen und er wäre stolz darauf, wenn sie wenigstens überhaupt eine Beziehung hätten. Aber selbst James‘ und Sirius‘ Schikane hatten nachgelassen. Das lag einmal daran, dass James oft mit Lily allein war und Sirius so der Ansprechpartner für derartige Vorhaben fehlte, aber auch daran, dass sich Snape nicht mehr so offensichtlich in Lilys Nähe wagte.  
„Er benutzt sicher die Dunklen Künste, um uns auszuspionieren“, sagte Sirius einmal und alle stimmten zu. Nur Remus sagte:  
„Wozu sollte er das noch tun? Jeder weiß, dass James und Lily zusammen sind. Alles, was Snape erfahren kann, wird ihn doch nur verletzen.“  
„Dann steht er eben drauf. Willst du abstreiten, dass dieser Irre ein Masochist ist?“ War er das? Remus schwieg und dachte lange darüber nach. Auch Severus hatte und musste sich seinem Leid ergeben, dass Lily niemals ihm gehören würde. Freiwillig tat er sich das sicher nicht an. Es war eher eine Art Zwang, dem man wehrlos unterlag, wenn man Gefühle hatte. So, wie er immer wieder zu ihm sehen musste, auch wenn es schmerzte, so könnte auch Severus niemals Lily einfach von heute auf morgen ignorieren.  
Nur stellte er sich inzwischen geschickter an. Und James war nicht mehr so daran interessiert ihn zu demütigen, weil er andere Dinge zu tun hatte. Sirius und Peter allerdings, waren immer noch auf „Rache an Snape“ aus. Remus versuchte sich raus zu halten, was ihm nicht immer gelang. Sirius war heißblütig, verlangte nach Abenteuern und konnte einfach nicht stillsitzen. Snape zu jagen und zu tyrannisieren, war immer eine gute Abwechslung für ihn.  
Mehrmals hatte er jetzt schon den absurden Vorschlag gemacht Snape in den Wald Richtung Hogsmeade zu locken und da eine kleine, nette Jagd in Animagi-Gestalt zu veranstalten. Selbst James war davon nur mittelmäßig begeistert, doch das Thema stand immer wieder im Raum. Aber solange es ruhig war, sprach Remus das beliebte Thema Snape garantiert als Allerletzter an.

Dumbledore hatte ihnen erst vor zwei Tagen mitgeteilt, dass in Kürze ein neuer Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts eingestellt werden würde. Offenbar war es heute so weit.  
Remus gähnte unterdrückt. Er hatte schlecht geschlafen und war froh im Klassenraum weiter hinten zu sitzen. Severus Snape saß nur in diesem Fach ganz vorn. Snape liebte diesen Unterricht nicht nur, er war auch der Allerbeste. Im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst. Er war eigentlich ein guter Schüler, nur im Tränkebrauen war er leider grottenschlecht. Schlechter als sogar Peter und das hieß schon was. Ihm fehlte die Geduld, das Gespür fürs Mischen und er verwechselte ständig die Wirkung der Zutaten. Er hasste den Tränkeunterricht wirklich. Der einzige Lichtblick war Severus, den er auch nur von hinten ansehen konnte.  
Der neue Lehrer betrat den Raum. Er war sehr groß, total dürr und hatte einen albernen Namen.  
„Ich bin Professor Shorty Silver“, stellte er sich vor. James neben ihm kicherte ganz leise.  
„Shorty? Sein Ernst?“, fragte Sirius neben Lily derart verwundert, dass sogar er schmunzeln musste. Das Schmunzeln verging Remus allerdings sehr schnell. Silver sah sich die Unterlagen des Vorgängers an und verkündete dann recht griesgrämig, dass er wohl erst mal einen Team-Arbeits-Test machen müsse, um zu sehen, ob die schlechten Schüler wirklich schlecht und die guten Schüler wirklich gut wären. Remus brach der Schweiß aus. Er war der Schlechteste, ganz eindeutig. James und Sirius sahen ihn mitfühlend an, nur Lily lächelte aufmunternd. Sie hatte sein Geheimnis bewahrt und ihn nicht wieder darauf angesprochen. James bedrängte ihn nicht mehr wegen einem Mädchen, weil er beschäftigt war und Sirius und Peter waren froh, dass er keine Freundin hatte. Manchmal allerdings, sah ihn Lily sehr nachdenklich an. Meistens lächelte er, um sie zu beruhigen.  
„Lupin und Snape, ihr werdet mir die Weinrautenessenz herstellen, in der höchsten Potenz!“, hörte Remus Silver sagen.  
„Was?“, entfuhr es ihm schockiert. Selbst James Potter erstarrte.  
„Haben sie etwas dagegen, Mister Lupin?“ Snape drehte sich herum und sah ihn derart finster an, dass ihm kalt wurde.  
„Ich hätte da einen besseren Vorschlag, Professor Silver …“, sagte Sirius einschmeichelnd, doch der Mann unterbrach ihn gleich mit einer harten Handbewegung.  
„Wir haben hier keine Wünsche oder Vorschläge, Mister Black. Wir lernen, wie man Tränke herstellt. Gute, sichere Tränke und kein Gemurkse. Sie, Mister Lupin, sind darin unterirdisch schlecht und werden ein wenig Nachhilfe brauchen. Keine Diskussion.“ Silver wandte sich schon dem nächsten Paar zu und verteilte die Aufgaben. Sirius sah aufgebracht aus, wagte aber nicht mehr sich zu äußern, weil er Professor Silver noch nicht richtig einschätzen konnte und damit nicht wusste, wie weit er gehen konnte. James wirkte sehr empört und Lily tätschelte ihrem Freund besänftigend den Arm. Peter murmelte kleine Flüche vor sich hin, die alle den Namen Snape enthielten.  
Remus war wie erstarrt. Ausgerechnet mit Snape.  
„Was für ein Alptraum …“, flüsterte er vor sich hin. Snape hatte sich wieder weggedreht und ihm war nach Weinen zumute. Seit jenem Tag in den Waschräumen hatte er nicht mehr mit dem Jungen gesprochen. Nicht mehr so, nicht allein. Gar nicht. Snape hatte ihn nicht verraten, doch schien das alles auch vollkommen verdrängt zu haben. Er hingegen wusste noch sehr genau, wie er geschmeckt hatte und wie er sich in seinem Mund angefühlt hatte. Noch jede Nacht sah er seinen verwunderten Ausdruck im Gesicht, während er seine Beherrschung verlor. Jede Nacht erinnerte er sich an seine dunklen, geweiteten Augen, seine weichen Lippen und sein schnelles Keuchen.  
„Verdammt!“, knurrte er und stand auf. Obwohl ihn Professor Silver ansprach, ging er einfach nach draußen. Seine Muskeln zitterten unter dem Ansturm von Adrenalin. Ehe man ihm jemand nachschickte, um ihn aufzuhalten, verließ er das Schulgebäude. Erst außerhalb der Mauern stieß Remus ein verzweifeltes Heulen aus. Seine Freunde würden sein Verhalten als Wut verstehen. Niemand hatte Lust mit Snape einen Trank herzustellen. Denn dafür müsste er ein paar Stunden mit ihm zusammen verbringen. Sie müssten nicht nur den Trank herstellen, sondern auch ein Protokoll anfertigen und jeden Schritt mit Quellennachweise ordentlich aufschreiben. Mindestens zwei Stunden müsste er mit Severus verbringen. Wie sollte das gehen, ohne, dass diese eine Sache von vor fast einem Jahr nach oben kam?  
Wieder heulte Remus aus Zorn und Hilflosigkeit seine Emotionen nach draußen.

„Man kann sich aber auch echt anstellen, Lupin!“, hörte er Snapes markante Stimme hinter sich. Er stand mit verschränkten Armen am Torbogen der Brücke und beobachtete ihn ungeniert.  
„Was …“  
„Ja, Silver hat mich dazu verdonnert dir nachzugehen, als wärst du mein entlaufener Köter. Und genau so heulst du jetzt auch“, sagte Snape verächtlich und veränderte seine Position kein bisschen. Seine dunklen Augen lagen ernsthaft auf seinem Gesicht. Unter diesem Blick fühlte Remus die Beschämung zurückkommen. Hitze stieg in seine Wangen und er drehte sich weg.  
„Sag mir einfach Bescheid, wenn du ins Labor gehen willst. Ich werde da sein. Bringen wir es einfach hinter uns, Snape.“  
„Gut“, sagte der andere und ging dann einfach. Remus sah ihm nach und war absurd enttäuscht. Außer Snapes dezenter Beleidung, mit der er durchaus rechnen musste, hatte nichts darauf hingedeutet, dass sie schon Intimitäten ausgetauscht hatten. Was hätte Severus auch sagen sollen? Seine Liebe galt nach wie vor Lily. Jeder wusste das, auch wenn es nicht mehr so offensichtlich war wie im Jahr zuvor. Remus musste es nicht sehen, er spürte es sogar, weil seine Sinne viel sensibler waren, als die anderer Schüler. Er roch es sogar und fühlte es manchmal so, dass sich ihm die Härchen am Arm aufstellten. Dummerweise reagierte sein eigener Körper mit einem schmerzhaften Verlangen, was er sich oft in Vollmondnächten wegbrüllen musste. Komplett konnte er es jedoch nie abtöten, nur besänftigen.  
Wenn Severus Snape ihn so begehren würde, wie er Lily wollte, er würde darüber den Verstand verlieren, dachte er sehnsüchtig und furchtsam gleichermaßen.  
„Hier bist du ja! Hat dich Snape gefunden?“ James kam auf ihn zu.  
„Nein“, sagte Remus matt.  
„Silver hat ihn dir nachgeschickt. Ausgerechnet Snape! Ich dachte wirklich einen Moment Snape zückt seinen Zauberstab und verflucht den armen Professor“, erzählte James schmunzelnd. Remus antwortete nicht.  
„Du schaffst das schon. Lass ihn die Arbeit machen und provoziere ihn am besten nicht.“  
Wenn sie Snape in den letzten Jahren nicht so zugesetzt hätten, wäre das nun kein Thema, dachte Remus bitter. Vielleicht hätte er von Snape sogar noch was lernen und von seinen Methoden profitieren können. Aber nein, mit ihrem Hass auf ihn, hatte sich Remus diesen Weg selbst verbaut und konnte wieder nur auf Snapes Gnade hoffen.  
„Falls er aber doch Schwierigkeiten machen sollte, dann …“  
„Wird er schon nicht. Das ist das einzige Fach, wo er brilliert, das wird er sich wohl nicht selbst kaputt machen“, sagte Remus schnell, weil er wollte, dass James den Mund hielt. Nun kamen auch die anderen auf ihn zu, weil die Stunde zu Ende war. Alle redeten auf ihn ein und er schwieg schließlich nur noch, damit er Ruhe bekam.

Am Abend gab ihm Sirius dauerhaft komische Ratschläge, wie er Snape reinreiten könnte. Peter lachte immerzu und über alles und James und Lily knutschten die ganze Zeit. Sein Kopf brummte und er würde am liebsten nach draußen gehen, doch das war unmöglich.  
„Ich gehe ins Bett“, sagte er jäh.  
„Was? Es ist doch erst …“  
„Gute Nacht!“  
Irritiert sahen ihm alle nach und er hörte noch, dass Sirius zu James sagte:  
„Moony nimmt das alles immer viel zu schwer.“  
Remus fiel ins Bett, zog sich die Decke weit über den Kopf und hasste sich selbst. Alles war wieder da. Nicht eine Sekunde entkam er Snapes Anziehung. Er hatte so eine Angst mit ihm allein sein zu müssen. Andererseits sehnte er sich auf eine bittersüße Weise danach wie nach dem Vollmond. Es würde eine Katastrophe werden. Wenn Snape Rache wollte, dann bekam er dafür gerade die allerbeste Vorlage.  
Wenn er Severus Snape wäre, würde er diese einmalige Chance nutzen, um ihn zu demontieren und zu demütigen. Er hätte es nicht anders verdient.


	3. Chapter 3

Am nächsten Morgen, vor der ersten Stunde nahm ihn Lily unauffällig zur Seite.  
„Bist du in Ordnung? Wenn du das nicht tun willst, kann ich versuchen mit Professor Silver zu sprechen.“ Lily war so ein liebes Mädchen und so langsam färbte das zum Glück auch auf James ab, der ruhiger und ein wenig verantwortungsbewusster geworden war.  
„Nein, ich bin in Ordnung. Es wäre peinlich, wenn ich mich da raus winde.“  
„Niemand würde dir einen Vorwurf machen, Remus. Nur in Snapes Augen würdest du deine Ehre verlieren, doch wen interessiert das schon, hm?“ Ihn interessierte es, doch er zuckte nur die Schultern.  
„Vielleicht verhilft er mir ja zu einer besseren Note“, sagte er lahm. Lily hob die Augenbrauen.  
„Täusche dich da mal nicht. Snape ist der nachtragendste Mensch, den ich je kennengelernt habe. Er vergisst absolut nichts, weder Schmerz noch Freude. Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass er es dir keinesfalls leicht machen wird.“ Abwartend sah sie ihn an.   
„Vielleicht habe ich seine Rache verdient, Lily. Ich komme schon klar. Danke für dein Angebot.“ Sie umarmte ihn wieder so spontan, dass er Mühe hatte die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Ihre Anteilnahme brachte ihm wieder den Moment in Erinnerung, als er in ihren Armen geweint hatte, weil es so weh tat zu wissen, dass er niemals bekommen würde, was er begehrte.  
Lilys Freundin, die gerade vorbei kam, stahl sie ihm und Remus lief nur langsam weiter. So, als wäre er auf dem Weg zum Henker. In gewisser Weise war er das sogar. 

Sirius‘ Stimme war schon von Weitem gut hörbar, was aber an seinem exzellenten Gehör lag. Remus blieb stehen und lauschte seinen Freunden, die nur eine Ecke weiter auf ihn warteten.  
„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum Snape sich nicht beschwert hat. Er widerspricht doch sonst jedem Lehrer“, maulte Sirius. Sirius Black konnte ein echter Kumpel sein, der jederzeit den Kopf für einen Freund riskierte. Aber er konnte auch ein echtes Arschloch sein.   
„Na, weil der Tränkeunterricht sein Lieblingsfach ist und er es sich nicht von Beginn an mit Shorty Silver verderben will“, sagte James.  
„Oder er mag unseren Moony einfach“, warf Peter kichernd ein.  
„So ein Quatsch. Erinnerst du dich daran, wie Remus ihn vor einem Jahr verhauen hat? Snape hatte tagelang einen geschwollenen Kiefer und leuchtete in den schönsten Farben. Er hasst unser Wölfchen“, sagte James nun ziemlich überzeugt.  
„Ich denke, Snape wird Moony ziemlich übel in die Pfanne hauen, wenn er schon mal die Chance dazu hat. Und ich bin ehrlich, ich würde es wohl genauso machen.“  
„Das ist wirklich nicht hilfreich, Sirius.“  
„Ja, was? Wenn Moony das machen will, können wir ihn ja nicht zum Gegenteil zwingen. So kann Remus sein Gesicht wahren und er wird den Teufel tun und den Schwanz einziehen.“ Peter begann zu lachen und Sirius stimmt ein, als er sein eigenes Wortspiel witzig fand. Auch James lachte schließlich und Remus zeigte sich seinen Freunden.  
Als er heute Morgen ausgiebig duschte, hatte er ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht sich krank zu melden. Madam Pomfrey, die von seinem Werwolfwesen wusste, würde das schon irgendwie verstehen können, auch wenn keine Vollmondnacht war.  
Aber dann wäre er feige und würde sein Gesicht verlieren. Vor Snape auf jeden Fall, aber auch vor seinen Freunden, auch wenn sie es ihm nicht so deutlich zeigen würden. Was sollte der Kerl ihm schon tun? Er war physisch stärker als der Slytherin, wenn es darauf ankam. Töten würde ihn Snape auch nicht so einfach. Dann blieb nur die seelische Demütigung und damit kannte er sich gut aus. Er würde es schon überstehen.  
Wieder redeten alle auf ihn ein, als er zu ihnen trat. Sirius hatte wieder die verrücktesten Vorschläge, James deutete an, vorher mit Snape „zu reden“, damit er gar nicht erst zum Projekt erschien und Peter wollte einfach mitkommen, um auf ihn aufzupassen.  
Remus blieb jäh stehen.  
„Wer hat ihn letztes Jahr in den Mädchenwaschräumen erwischt?“ Alle schwiegen kurz, dann lachten sie. Sie schlugen ihm auf die Schulter und hörten auf, auf ihn einzureden.   
Bis zur Mittagspause hatte sich Remus eingeredet, dass es schon nicht so schlimm werden würde. Severus hatte ihn bisher keines Blickes gewürdigt, ihm nur magisch einen zerknüllten Zettel an den Kopf geworfen, auf dem stand, dass er sich 16 Uhr im Laborraum 1 einfinden solle und pünktlich sein soll.   
Remus beobachtete Snape. Der Schwarzhaarige war kein bisschen einschätzbar. Damals hatte er ihn geküsst und noch viel mehr, was nicht hieß, dass er ihn heute nicht vielleicht mit einem Crutiatus-Fluch foltern würde. Im Grund müsste er auf alles eingestellt sein.  
Ihm war übel, als er überpünktlich zum Laborraum 1 schlich. Seinen Freunden hatte er weder etwas von der Uhrzeit, noch vom Ort gesagt, weil er nicht wollte, dass sie ihn retten wollten. Wenn er schon unterging, dann ohne Zuschauer. Erst, als er die Türklinke nach unten drückte, verstand er, dass er nicht nur Angst hatte Snape zu begegnen, sondern auch neugierig und aufgeregt war. Er verspürte eine reine, bizarre Freude Snape allein für sich zu haben.

Snape war schon da. Er sah sich kurz um, zeigte auf einen vorbereiteten Arbeitsplatz und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Dabei entfernte er alle Blütenköpfe von den Stengeln der getrockneten Weinraute.  
„Severus, ich …“, begann Remus. Es war nur ein erbärmlicher Versuch die Fronten vorher zu klären. Vielleicht wäre Snape ja vernünftig genug mit ihm zu reden.  
„Willst du mir etwas Fachliches mitteilen, Lupin? Wenn nicht, halt die Klappe und schreib auf, was ich dir sage“, unterbrach Severus ihn ungehalten. Remus schluckte mühsam. Sein Herzschlag pochte laut und drängend in seinen Ohren. Panikartig brach sich die Erkenntnis Bahn, dass er ihn immer noch wollte. Mehr wie jemals zuvor. Er wurde knallrot, doch Severus sah es nicht, weil er einfach begann zu sprechen und Remus zu tun hatte, alles aufzuschreiben.   
„ … mach den Kocher an und gib die klare Flüssigkeit hinein“, schloss er sein Diktat ab. Remus tat es und sah in den Behälter. Die undurchsichtige Flüssigkeit wurde warm und begann zu kochen.  
„Können wir …“  
„Fachlich, Lupin?“  
„Nein!“, knurrte er ungehalten. Die Ader an seiner Schläfe begann irritierend zu pulsieren. Severus dreht sich nun zu ihm und kam dann mit einer Handvoll Blüten auf ihn zu. Seine dunklen Augen glitzerten unheilvoll und streng.  
„Dann ist es uninteressant. Kipp die gelbliche Flüssigkeit dazu. Mach schon, ehe es zu heiß ist!“, kommandierte er ihn herum. Remus griff das bereitstehende Behältnis und kippte alles in den Kessel. Sofort entstand eine Säule übersprudelnder Flüssigkeit, die zischend die Flamme des Kochers löschte.  
Remus war erschrocken einen großen Schritt vom Tisch weggesprungen.   
„Was zum …“, keuchte er und sah an sich herunter. Er hatte offensichtlich Glück gehabt. Severus dagegen ließ seine Mundwinkel zucken, hob angedeutet die Brauen und sagt zynisch.  
“Da habe ich wohl vergessen anzufügen, dass du die Flüssigkeit langsam zugeben sollst. Meine Schuld, Lupin. Setze alles neu auf.“ Remus schnaubte verärgert.  
„Ich bin nicht dein Sklave, Snape!“  
„Nein? Ich denke doch, denn du bist zu dämlich für die Grundverbindung der beiden billigsten Trägersubstanzen. Mach, was ich sage.“ Remus bebte vor Wut, doch er setzte alles neu auf und gab die zweite Flüssigkeit dann ganz langsam hinzu.  
„Geht doch. Was kommt dann?“, fragte Snape ihn streng.   
„Spielst du dich jetzt als Lehrer auf?“  
„Weißt du es? Sieht nicht so aus. Vielleicht siehst du mal in den Unterlagen nach und zählst eins und eins zusammen.“ Severus klang süffisant. Remus sah nach, fand die Antwort und fügte die Zutat ganz vorsichtig hinzu.  
„Vergiss nicht aufzuschreiben, was du tust“, wies ihn Snape überheblich darauf hin. Langsam beruhigte sich Remus wieder.  
„Weißt du, Lupin, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du kommst. Hatten deine widerlichen Freunde nicht die wildesten Idee, um das hier zu verhindern?“ Er antwortete ihm besser nicht, sondern schrieb, um seinem stechenden Blick zu entkommen. Severus stand vor ihm am Tisch und sah ihn dreist an.  
„Ich bin kein Feigling“, sagte er nur nach ein paar Momenten.  
„Nein, das bist du nicht. Aber doch dämlich genug, um Potter zu folgen wie ein Köter.“  
„Ich bin nicht sein Köter, Snape!“  
„Stimmt. Das ist ja Black. Wie auch immer. Nächste Zutat.“ Seine Augen deuteten auf die Blumenköpfe. Remus nahm ein paar und zählte durch. Es müssten zehn mittelgroße Blüten sein. Schon wollte er sie in den Kessel werfen, als Snape seine Hand festhielt. Erschrocken zog Remus die Luft ein.  
„Würdest du vielleicht mal richtig nachlesen, Schwachkopf?!“ Remus sah zur Seite, in die Unterlagen und las, dass die Blütenköpfe nicht im ganzen, sondern zerkrümelt in den Sud mussten. Er war so ein Idiot. Severus‘ Hand lag noch immer auf seiner. Sie war warm und nicht schwer.  
„Zerkleinert“, murmelte er und dabei verlor er den Rest seiner Würde. Er war hier mit ihm. Mit Severus, dem einzigen Mensch, der ihn je auf diese Weise interessiert hatte und er versuchte ihm widersinnigerweise etwas vorzuspielen, was er nicht war.  
Snape ließ ihn los und trat sogar vom Tisch weg.  
„Na los, auf was wartest du jetzt schon wieder?“ Remus bröselte die Blüten in den Topf.  
„Rühren!“  
Er rührte gehorsam und erinnerte sich an James Ratschlag ihn nicht zu provozieren und einfach zu tun, was Snape sagte. Der Slytherin war in seinem Element und darin einfach unschlagbar.  
„Ich hätte es Professor Silver übrigens ausreden können, Lupin. Das hier, mit uns beiden.“  
„Ach ja, wie denn?“  
„Hm ….“ Snape grinste plötzlich und Remus konnte nicht wegsehen. Der düstere, unnahbare Junge strahlte plötzlich und sah verführerisch schön aus. Sein Herzschlag verdreifachte sich. Blut begann sich in seinem Unterleib zu sammeln.  
„Ich hätte einfach sagen können, dass Ben Gormack noch viel mieser ist als du. Das ist er nämlich, doch außer mir weiß es niemand. Und ich weiß es, weil ich mich von ihm bezahlen lasse, damit ich ihm meine Unterlagen, Hausarbeiten etc. gebe und ihn abschreiben lasse. Dafür habe ich übrigens meinen eigenen kleinen Zauber entwickelt, der es Gormack ermöglicht bei Tests auf mein Blatt zu schauen.“  
„Was? Du verarschst mich doch, Snape!“ Severus wurde wieder ernst.  
„Denkst du das?“ Remus wusste nicht mehr, was er denken sollte.   
„Wenn du den Brenner nicht ausmachst, können wir übrigens von vorn anfangen.“ Hastig drehte er die Flamme aus. Seine Hand zitterte dabei ziemlich und er stieß eine Flüssigkeit um. Sofort fing irgendwas Feuer und es war Snapes Umsicht und seinem sofortigen magischen Eingreifen zu verdanken, dass nichts weiter geschah, als das Remus mühsam mitgeschriebene Notizen in Flammen aufgingen.  
„So ein Pech aber auch. Jetzt musst du alles noch mal schreiben“, amüsierte sich Snape trocken.  
Severus Snape war so unnahbar wie nie zuvor. Natürlich machte er es ihm schwer. Wie schwer, würde Remus allerdings erst im nächsten Zaubertränkeunterricht merken. Den Rest der Stunde ordnete Severus an, was Remus zu tun hatte. Er tat es gehorsam, weil er all seine Bemühungen darauf konzentrierte ruhig und aufmerksam zu bleiben, um jegliche weitere Unfälle von Vornherein zu vermeiden. Am Ende hatten sie ihren Trank hergestellt. Eigentlich hatte ihn Severus hergestellt, doch Remus musste zugeben, dass er zum ersten Mal auf effektive Weise einer Trankherstellung beigewohnt hatte. Vorher hatte er nur „herumgemurkst“, wie Professor Silver es wohl ausdrücken würde.  
„Sieht doch ganz gut aus, oder?“, fragte Severus ihn am Ende und hielt den Trank hoch. Remus war gerade noch dabei das Etikett zu beschriften, um es dann ordnungsgemäß auf die Flasche zu kleben.  
Eine Antwort schenkte er sich, denn er hatte im Grund nichts zum Trank beigetragen.  
„Du hast grüne Augen“, sagte Snape plötzlich und sah ihn seltsam an.  
„Ja, und?“, fragte er langsam und verständnislos.  
Snape antwortete nicht, sah ihn nur weiterhin dunkel an.  
„Wenn es um … letztes Jahr geht …“, begann Remus mit dünner Stimme, in der Hoffnung Severus würde ihn unterbrechen und sagen, was er zu sagen hatte. Aber er ließ ihn im Stich und sah ihn nur schweigend an.  
„Das … das … war … ein …“, stammelte Remus und wünschte sich selbst den Tod.  
„Ein Versehen?“, half im Snape aus.  
„Was? Nein! Nein, kein Versehen. Doch … es war nie geplant, dass du … erfährst …“ Es klopfte laut an der Tür und Remus fuhr so heftig zusammen, dass ihm fast die Trankflasche aus der Hand glitt. Severus rette sie und nahm sie ihm aus der Hand.  
„Ich nehme die besser.“  
Snape wollte das Protokoll sowieso lieber selbst schreiben und würde das und den Trank noch am Abend zu Professor Silver bringen.

„Seid ihr endlich fertig?“, riefen Magda und Betty von draußen. Remus war nicht klar gewesen, dass die Zeit im Labor begrenzt war. Seine Gedanken und Sehnsüchte den Schwarzhaarigen betreffend hatten sich letzte Nacht verselbständig. Nichts davon würde passieren.   
„Wir sehen uns, Lupin“, sagte Snape und wollte gehen.  
„Warte! Das … war’s jetzt einfach?“ Leichte Panik klang durch seine Stimme. Severus sah ihn nachdenklich an und schien seltsam bekümmert dabei. Atemlos vor Anspannung wartete er auf eine Antwort des Slytherin. Der hatte seine Frage durchaus verstanden, das zeigte sein Zögern.  
„Bist du ein Masochist, Lupin?“  
„Was?“ Remus lachte völlig überzogen und Severus ließ ihm einen kleinen Zauber zukommen, der ihn zusammenzucken und verstummen ließ.  
„Was soll das für eine dämliche Frage sein, Snape!“, fauchte er und rieb sich über seinen schmerzenden Arm, wo der Zauber ihn getroffen hatte.  
„Eine ernste Frage. Denn ich verstehe nicht, wie du dir das freiwillig antun willst.“  
„Doch … das verstehst du, Severus“, flüsterte Remus und war nun nahe den Tränen. Er war so erbärmlich ihn anzubetteln. Die dunklen Augen lagen starr auf seinem Gesicht, was nach und nach an Härte verlor. Schließlich seufzte Snape sogar leise.  
„Ich denke darüber nach, Schwachkopf.“ Damit ließ er ihn stehen. Remus holte hektisch Luft und sehnte sich die Vollmondnacht herbei. Er müsste heulen, laut und lang und immer wieder, bis er ihn vergaß. Bis er Severus Snape aus seinem Kopf bekam. Das würde passieren. In seinem Herzen würde er leider nach wie vor sein und dort die heftigsten Schmerzen verursachen, die keine noch so qualvolle Verwandlung in einen Werwolf toppen konnte.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus brauchte ungewöhnlich lange zurück ins Haus. Immer wieder musste er stehen bleiben und Luft holen. Seine Gedanken schwirrten wild durcheinander und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er von all dem halten sollte. Im Grund war sein unfreiwilliges „Date“ ja recht glimpflich abgelaufen. Auch, wenn er sich erniedrigt hatte, indem er Snape wissen ließ, dass er immer noch an ihm Interesse hatte, war der andere Junge weniger herablassender als er erwartet hatte.  
Kaum hatte er das Haus betreten, stürzte Sirius auf ihn zu und tastete ihn ab. Er griff ihm sogar zwischen die Beine. Solche Dinge durfte man ihm einfach nicht übel nehmen.  
„Alles noch an Moony dran!“, rief er den anderen triumphierend zu.  
„Und ich meine, wirklich alles.“ Remus musste erzählen und tat das in kurzen, nüchternen Sätzen. Enttäuscht sahen die anderen Jungs ihn an. James brachte es auf den Punkt.  
„Irgendwie hatte ich von Snape mehr erwartet. Ein wenig mehr Finesse und Gemeinheit.“  
„Warten wir es ab“, kommentierte Sirius und wirkte auch eher unglücklich darüber sich nicht aufregen zu können. Black schmiedete zu gern skurrile Rachepläne.

In dieser Nacht verspürte Remus zum ersten Mal wieder einen Hauch Hoffnung. Er ermahnte sich selbst, sich nicht zu sehr hineinzusteigern aber Snapes „ich denke drüber nach“ klang vielversprechend. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass die eventuelle Zustimmung des anderen Jungen nichts mit der Erwiderung seiner Gefühle zu tun hatte, sondern nur praktisch gedacht und vielleicht auch nur strategisch motiviert war. Trotzdem …  
Allein die Vorstellung Severus zärtlich berühren zu dürfen, machte sein Innerstes ganz weich und empfindlich. Gerade auch, weil es so hart im Gegensatz zu seiner monatlichen Quälerei stand, machte ihn die Aussicht auf körperliche Zärtlichkeit ganz sentimental. Mit diesen sehnsüchtigen Vorstellungen schlief Remus ein.

Am nächsten Tag, im Zaubertränkeunterricht schien anfangs alles gut zu verlaufen.   
Professor Silver diskutierte schon mal die ersten Paare, die ihre Tränke zur Bewertung abgegeben hatten. Die Unterrichtsstunde war fast vorbei, als er zu ihm kam. Remus sah ihn irritiert an, als er ihren Trank aus der Tasche zog.

„Und am Ende widmen wir uns dem intellektuellen Traumpaar Lupin und Snape. Mister Lupin, welche Art Trank sollten sie herstellen?“ Professor Silver sah ihn unergründlich an. Alle sahen ihn an. Sogar Snape hatte sich umgedreht und fixierte ihn mit einem so verschlagenen Ausdruck in den Augen, dass Remus innerlich erstarrte.  
„Eine Weinrautenessenz“, sagte er leise.  
„Richtig. Wofür soll die sein?“  
„Um … die Langzeitfolgen und die Nachwirkungen einer lebensgefährlichen Vergiftung zu behandeln“, antwortete er ahnungsvoll rau.  
„Korrekt. Was passiert, wenn man sie zu sich nimmt, wenn man nicht vergiftet ist?“ Verwirrt sah er den Mann an. Silver war nicht nur groß und spindeldürr, sondern auch kahlköpfig. Nur seine opulenten Augenbrauen waren schneeweiß und standen wie Tentakel von seiner Stirn ab. Seine Augenfarbe war dunkel und er hatte eine Menge tiefe Falten, dabei sollte er erst um die 70 Jahre alt sein, wie Gerüchte besagten.  
„N … Nichts passiert. Es hat keine Auswirkung. Nur, wenn man …“  
„Dann trinken sie einen Schluck!“, Silver stellte die Flasche vor ihn hin. Remus schaute zu Snape, sah seine Mundwinkel zucken und seine Augen vergnügt leuchten und wusste, dass der Mistkerl ihn reingelegt hatte.  
„Ich … besser nicht. Ich …“, stammelte er hilflos.  
„Trinken sie es!“, knurrte ihn Silver so böse an, wie ihn noch niemand in der kurzen Zeit erlebt hatte. James neben ihm machte eine seltsame Handbewegung, vermutlich mit dem Ziel die Flasche vom Tisch zu fegen, damit er nicht trinken müsste. Aber Remus war schneller. Er nahm sie zur Hand und entkorkte sie. Aus der Nummer würde er nicht mehr rauskommen und James sollte nicht dafür büßen müssen. Unter den aufmerksamen Blicken und dem Getuschel aller Mitschüler trank er einen kleinen Schluck. Es schmeckte widerlich und im nächsten Moment fand er sich als winzige Maus auf dem Tisch sitzend wider. Alle lachten. Selbst Sirius Mund zuckte heftig und Peter zog fest die Unterlippe in den Mund, um nicht loszuprusten. Nur Lily sah unangenehm berührt drein und James wirkte wütend. Er versuchte nach ihm zu greifen, doch Remus sprang vom Tisch, auf den Stuhl und von da zu Boden. Dann rannte er los, zur Tür. Sie war geschlossen, doch eine winzige Maus hatte durchaus auch Vorteile. Er fand ein kleines Loch neben dem Türrahmen, quetschte sich da durch und rannte dann die Gänge, soweit ihn seine winzigen vier Füßchen trugen. Spontan verwandelte er sich dann in sich selbst zurück, rannte aber immer noch, bis er japsend stehen blieb.   
Tränen der Wut und Enttäuschung suchten sich ihren Ausgang, was peinlich war, denn gerade war die Stunde zu Ende und die Schüler liefen durch die Gänge.  
Schon kamen James und Sirius auf ihn zugelaufen. Sie wirkten besorgt, dann aber beruhigt ihn gefunden zu haben.  
„Remus, wir …“ Er sah Snape aus dem Raum kommen und stürmte los.  
„Ich bring ihn um. Ich bringe diesen Mistkerl …um!“, keuchte er. James und Sirius stellten sich ihm in den Weg, um ihn aufzuhalten.  
„Wölfchen, hör zu …“  
„Lasst mich los, ich bringe ihn um!“, knurrte er zornig und wollte an den beiden vorbei. Aber Sirius und James waren unnachgiebig. Nun kam auch noch Peter dazu und versuchte ihn hinten an der Hose festzuhalten.  
„Ich werde Snape … umbringen! Lasst mich sofort los!“, schrie er nun laut. Er schäumte vor Wut und hatte jegliche Vernunft zur Seite gelegt.  
„Beruhige dich, Remus. Wir müssen eine Rache strategisch angehen und nichts überstürzen“, hörte er James‘ kluge Worte, doch sie drangen nicht in seinen Verstand vor. In ihm war eine so entsetzliche Wut, die heiß und glühend zu pulsieren schien. Dieser so vordergründige Zorn versteckte aber nur seine maßlose Enttäuschung. Severus hatte ihn hereingelegt. Es war zu erwarten gewesen und doch schmerzte es viel zu sehr. Er hatte ihm einen Vielsaft-Trank herstellen lassen, ein wenig kaschiert mit Zutaten der Weinrautenessenz, deren Zusatz dem Vielsaft-Trank kein bisschen die Wirkung nahm oder ihn veränderte. Und er war so blind gewesen, es nicht zu bemerken. Weil er nur Augen für ihn hatte und damit beschäftigt war möglichst gelassen zu erscheinen.  
Tränen standen noch immer hinter seinen Augen.  
Er sah Snape um die Ecke verschwinden. Dieses Arschloch hatte sich nicht mal zu ihm herumgedreht, dabei tobte er ziemlich laut.  
„Lasst mich los! Ich muss ihn töten!“, machte sich Remus mit seinen versteckten Kräften los. James und Sirius fielen zur Seite, nur Peter hing nach wie vor an seiner Hose. Aber auch Peter ließ los, als er endlich losstürmte, um sich auf Snape zu werfen und so lange auf ihn einzuprügeln, bis sein Hass verraucht war.   
Es war Lily, die ihm in den Weg sprang. Entweder rannte er sie brutal um, oder er hielt an.  
„Wölfchen, nicht“, sagte sie leise und sah ihn flehend an. Remus stoppte, um ihr nicht weh zu tun. Der Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung verschwand, als sie ihn behutsam in die Arme nahm.  
„Du musst dich beruhigen, Remus“, flüsterte sie und strich tröstend über seinen Arm. Er weinte wieder. Weil es so weh tat. Als James und Sirius zu ihnen kamen, schaffte er es immerhin sich von Lily zu lösen.  
„Ich bin in Ordnung“, sagte er rau und wischte sich die Tränen ab. Dieser Schmerz … wie konnte Severus Snape ihn aushalten? Wie schaffte er es seit so vielen Jahren diese Erniedrigung zu ertragen? Wie schaffte er es Lily weiterhin zu lieben, obwohl sie inzwischen zu den Menschen gehörte, die ihm wehtaten?  
„Wir arbeiten einen perfekten Schlachtplan aus“, sagte Sirius und sie zogen Remus in eine andere Richtung.  
Lily verabschiedete sich, weil sie noch einen Kurs hatte, an dem die anderen nicht teilnahmen.

„Ich bin ja immer noch für eine nette, kleine Vollmondjagd“, sagte Sirius. Remus war noch nicht in der Lage sich an den Racheplänen zu beteiligen, weil er darüber nachdachte, dass es sich auch Snape mit Professor Silver verscherzt hatte. Er hatte ihn ganz absichtlich in Silvers Messer laufen lassen und musste davon ausgehen, dass Professor Silver klug genug war, seine Missetat zu merken. Er würde auch Snape bestrafen und noch dazu hatte er in seinem Lieblingsfach seinen Vorteil verloren, weil ihn Silver nun bestimmt argwöhnisch und nicht gerade wohlwollen beobachten und beurteilen würde. Und das alles nur, um ihm Eins auszuwischen. Snape war so ein merkwürdiger Kerl.  
„Was sagst du Remus?“  
„Ich … denke drüber nach“, erwiderte er matt, weil er gar nicht zugehört hatte. Er denkt drüber nach, das hatte Severus auch gesagt. Vermutlich war das seine Antwort gewesen. Ein klares Nein! Verpiss dich Lupin! Ich hasse dich!  
„Ich gehe eine Runde raus“, sagte er unmotiviert.  
„Wir kommen mit!“, legte James fest.  
„Nein, lasst nur … ich muss ein paar Momente allein sein“, sagte Remus fest. Sirius legte fragend den Kopf schief, nickte dann aber.  
„Gut, wie du willst. Aber, falls du Snape treffen solltest … halte dich zurück. Wir machen das nach Plan. Die Wirkung ist so um einiges nachdrücklicher.“  
Er nickte nur und schlenderte ziellos durch die Gänge.

Inzwischen war er bis ins Kellergewölbe gelaufen, weil es hier meistens schön kühl und dunkel war. Niemand war besonders gern hier unten. Remus hingegen hatte es nie etwas ausgemacht. Plötzlich glaubte er aus dem Augenwinkel etwas zu sehen. Sein Kopf flog herum. Es war nichts zu sehen. Mit einer abwesenden Geste strich er sich die Haare aus der Stirn, die gleich wieder in Position fielen, wie um ihn zu ärgern. Inzwischen waren sie kürzer. Vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte Remus eine Phase gehabt, da ließ er sich die Haare wachsen, damit sie ihm ins Gesicht fielen, damit niemand seine Zeichnung sah. Er wollte sich hinter seinen Haaren verstecken und hatte erst damit aufgehört, als James und Sirius ihm die Freundschaft angeboten hatten.  
Remus aktivierte seine übernatürlichen Sinne. Jemand war hier. Er hörte ein ganz leises Klirren und die Härchen im Nacken stellten sich auf, weil er sofort an eine schwere Eisenkette denken musste. Es gab Zeiten, da mussten seine Eltern ihn damit fesseln, um ihn zu bändigen und zu verhindern, dass er draußen herumlief.  
Wenn Remus seinen Ohren nun vertrauen konnte, kam das Geräusch aus dem Klassenraum für Zaubertränke, in dem er sich heute bis über beide Ohren blamiert hatte. Mit wild pochendem Herz ging er geradewegs darauf zu und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche.

Die Tür des Raumes war offen, was ungewöhnlich war. Doch der Raum selbst, war leer. Niemand war hier. Remus lauschte wieder angestrengt und hörte es wieder klirren. Nur ganz leise. Wer oder was auch immer, versuchte lautlos zu sein und zu verbergen, was vor sich ging. Seltsamerweise kam das Geräusch von unten. Remus leuchtete den Boden ab und fand am nördlichen Ende hinter dem Lehrerpult eine kaum wahrnehmbare Luke im Boden. Sie war geschlossen, doch als er seinen Lumos Zauber ausgehen ließ, sah er schwaches Licht von unten. Vage erinnerte er sich im ersten Jahr Gerüchte gehört zu haben, dass es eine Art geheimen Vorratskeller unter dem Klassenraum geben sollte. Beweise gab es nie und im Grunde hätte diese Wahrheit wohl auch nur jemanden wie Severus Snape interessiert.  
Sein Herzschlag setzte aus, als er darüber nachdachte, ob Snape hier war, um Vorräte zu stehlen. Jeder wusste, dass der Slytherin vermutlich heimlich und nachts in die Laborräume einbrach, um Tränke herzustellen, die er nicht herstellen dürfte. Einmal hatten sie ihm nachts sogar aufgelauert, um ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass er verbotene Dinge tat. Severus konnte seine Hand eine Woche lang nicht benutzen, weil James ihm drauf getreten war und sagte:  
„Früher hat man den Dieben die Hand abgeschlagen. Sei froh, dass er nur drauf trete, Snape!“  
Remus Erregung stieg. Würde er so schnell seine Chance bekommen, sich zu rächen? Schon heute? Hier? Unvorbereitet? Total planlos aber mit viel Zorn, vor allem aber Enttäuschung im Herzen?  
Er konnte nicht widerstehen. Schnell verschloss er hinter sich die Tür des Klassenraumes mit einem Zauber. Anschließend setzte er sich auf den Tisch, der der Tür am nahesten war und wartete im Dunkeln. Wenn es nicht Snape war, der hier plünderte, hatte er Pech gehabt und trotzdem sogar gewisse Rechte, denn er war ein Vertrauensschüler. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl dachte er durchaus auch daran, was war, wenn es kein Mensch war, was sich unter ihm zu schaffen machte. Aber er war ja auch nicht nur ein einfacher Junge. Er war mehr. Und so oft ihn diese Tatsache ein Werwolf zu sein schon einsam gemacht und gequält hatte, so hatte sie hin und wieder auch Vorteile. Er war stärker als ein Junge in seinem Alter und vermutlich auch stärker, als die meisten Erwachsenen.  
Und wenn es wirklich Severus war? Sein Zorn kam schlagartig zurück. Und nur wenig später hörte er, wie die Luke vorsichtig angehoben wurde. Remus verhielt sich ganz still und wartete angespannt.   
Jemand machte Licht mit dem Zauberstab. Es war wirklich Severus Snape.

Snape hatte erst nur wenige Schritte in Richtung Tür getan, als Remus es nicht mehr aushielt. Zuerst schleuderte er ihm einen Schockzauber entgegen, der Snape gegen einen der Tische warf. Erschrocken schrie er auf und Remus stürzte wie wildgeworden auf ihn zu. Um Snape nicht mehr zu verletzen, als vorgesehen war, ließ er seinen Zauberstab einfach fallen und rammte dem anderen Jungen nur fest die Fäuste in den Magen. Snapes Waffe fiel zu Boden und er keuchte auf. Sofort ging er vor Remus in die Knie. Sein Schlag war so fest gewesen, dass Snape für ein paar Momente keine Luft holen konnte. Er fiel zur Seite und Remus trat ihn ein weiteres Mal sehr fest in den Magen. Traf allerdings eher Snapes Arme, die davor lagen. Wieder stöhnte der andere Junge auf.  
„Du elender Scheißkerl!“, zischte Remus. Er beugte sich zu ihm runter, drehte ihn auf den Rücken und hieb ihm wieder fest die Faust gegen den Kiefer. Snapes Kopf flog zur Seite und er hörte ein feuchtes Röcheln, was ihm sagte, dass der Junge Blut spuckte. Plötzlich und völlig unerwartet musste er an Lily denken. Sie würde das hier nicht gut finden.  
„Los, wehre dich, du Arschloch!“, herrschte er Snape rau an und schlug ihn erneut, weniger fest.  
Snape begann zu lachen und das irritierte Remus so, dass er ihn nicht mehr schlug.  
„Was … gibt es zu lachen?“ Seine Hand tat ein wenig weh, trotzdem blieb er schwer auf Snape sitzen, damit er nicht fliehen konnte. Das hatte er aber auch scheinbar gar nicht vor, zumindest machte er keinerlei Anzeichen. Als sich Remus darauf konzentrierte, ob Snape einen heimlichen Fluchtplan oder Gegenwehrplan hatte, merkte er es. Im selben schockierenden Moment, sagte Snape dunkel.  
„Los, schlag mich noch mal, Lupin. Das gefällt mir, musst du wissen …“ Wieder lachte Snape. Dieser Irre log nicht, denn in der Tat konnte Remus seine Erektion spüren. Diese Erkenntnis brachte ihn total aus dem Konzept. Sein Zorn war von der einen auf die andere Sekunde vollkommen verschwunden.  
„Du … bist ein Perverser … Snape!“, keuchte er bestürzt.  
„Ach, sei nicht so schockiert, Lupin. Jeder hat so seine Probleme, nicht wahr?“ Er wusste genau, worauf Severus anspielte und errötete. Zum Glück war es dunkel. Irgendwie zerstreut rutschte Remus nun von Snape runter und sagte nur:  
„Du hast mich hereingelegt.“  
„Natürlich. Hast du wirklich etwas anderes erwartet? Falls ja, bist du dümmer, als ich dachte.“  
„Ich habe mir so was gedacht, doch ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass du ehrenhaft bist.“  
Snape begann wieder zu lachen. Es klang scharf und höhnisch.  
„Der war gut, Lupin, wirklich. Du bist der Erste, der etwas von Ehre sagen sollte. Ernsthaft, ich …“ Remus stürzte sich wieder auf ihn, denn er fühlte sich nun tatsächlich gekränkt. Immerhin war er der Einzige gewesen, der ihn einmal verschont hatte (auch, wenn Snape davon gar nichts wusste) und ihm damals sogar die Chance bot zu verschwinden. Wenn jemand Ehre hatte, dann er.  
Mit Snapes plötzlicher Wehrhaftigkeit rechnete er allerdings nicht. Severus drehte den Spieß um, überraschte ihn damit so, dass er den heftigen Hieb in seinen Bauch nicht abwehren konnte. Und Snape ließ nicht locker. Immer wieder versuchte er ihn zu schlagen. Remus wehrte sich und sie rollten durch das Klassenzimmer, knallten dabei gegen Stühle und Tische und keuchten schwer.  
„Warte …“, stöhnte Severus plötzlich flehend und Remus hielt inne, weil es sinnlos war. Sie taten sich unnötig weh und es würde danach absolut nichts geklärt sein. Der andere Junge lag auf ihm, wie es aussah, zu erschöpft um aufzustehen. Remus legte seine Arme um ihn und hätte nicht sagen können weshalb er das tat. Severus hob den Kopf. Vermutlich versuchte er ihn anzusehen, doch es war stockdunkel. Etwas tropfte ihm auf die Lippen. Blut. Remus leckte es sich ab und hob den Kopf, um Severus zu küssen. Sein Ärger, sein Hass auf den Schwarzhaarigen, hatte sich innerhalb von Sekunden in Verlangen verwandelt. Severus‘ Körper auf seinem war so verlockend wie nichts vorher. Zu seiner großen Überraschung küsste ihn Snape sofort zurück. So heftig und verlangend, dass Remus nicht atmen konnte. Snapes Zunge drang in seinen Mund ein und brachte Blutgeschmack mit sich.  
Er stöhnte überwältigt auf und drückte ihn fest an sich. Der fremde, angeschwollene Penis des anderen Jungen war überdeutlich gut zu spüren. Remus keuchte, in Snapes Mund, auf seine Lippen, in sein Gesicht, während der Dunkelhaarige begann gezielt seinen Unterleib gegen seinen zu drücken. Severus stöhnte dabei unterdrückt. Es klang schmerzerfüllt und lustvoll zur selben Zeit. Wieder suchte Remus seinen Mund, weil er nicht genug von seinem aparten Geschmack bekommen konnte. Severus griff ihm schmerzhaft in die Haare, zog seinen Kopf zurück und presste ihm seinerseits den Mund auf den Hals. Remus stöhnte unkontrolliert auf. Sein Schwanz pulsierte hart und hungrig. Jeder Bewegung des anderen Jungen schien sein süßes Leiden nur noch zu verschlimmern. Immer wieder bewegte Snape seinen Unterleib, rieb mit seinem Glied über seine unerträgliche Lust.  
Ein wenig kam sich Remus vor, wie in dem Moment, wo er sich verwandeln musste.  
Er verlor vollkommen die Kontrolle über die Situation und musste sich dem Geschehen willenlos beugen. Severus‘ Küsse waren nass, gierig und manchmal biss er ein wenig in seinen Halsmuskel. Aber seine Bewegungen wurden träger und langsamer und schließlich blieb er lang und tief stöhnend auf ihm liegen. Sie hatten sich nicht mal ausgezogen. Severus bebte leicht. Remus umarmte ihn und hielt ihn fest. Noch verstand er kein bisschen, was geschehen war. Und es war noch nicht vorbei. Nach ein paar Momenten löste sich der Schwarzhaarige aus seiner Umarmung. Er rutschte runter, öffnete ihm die Hose und zog sie nach unten. Bevor Remus überhaupt wusste, was vor sich ging, hatte Severus sein Geschlecht im Mund.  
„Oh Nein …“, wimmerte er auf und krümmte sich gleich darauf in einer berauschenden Lust zusammen. Sein eigenes, heißes Sperma tropfte auf seinen Bauch. Snape ließ ihn los und legte sich dann einfach neben ihn auf den Rücken. Sie mussten zu Atem kommen. Die vollkommene Dunkelheit tat gut und besänftigte sie beide.

„Tut es dir leid?“, fragte Remus nach einer Weile leise.  
„Nein. Ich hatte meinen Spaß dabei dich vor allen auflaufen zu lassen. Es war witzig, Lupin!“ Remus konnte Snapes Vergnügen aus seiner Stimme heraushören, verspürte jedoch keinen Ärger mehr.  
„Das meinte ich gar nicht.“  
„Ich weiß“, kam sofort Snapes Antwort, die ihm gleichzeitig klar machte, dass er über das hier nicht reden wollte.   
„Meine Hose ist nass und ich werde jetzt gehen“, sagte er dunkler, stand aber noch nicht auf. Remus tastete nach Snapes Hand. Sie war ganz warm.   
„Was hast du hier gemacht, Severus?“  
„Zutaten stehlen. Behalte es für dich, ja?“  
„In Ordnung. Aber …“ Severus entzog ihm seine Hand und stand auf. Er suchte seinen Zauberstab und als er ihn gefunden hatte, leuchtete er Remus an, der sich hingesetzt hatte.  
„Nichts aber …“, sagte Severus. Seine schwarzen Augen waren wieder unergründlich und seine Mimik eher abweisend und verächtlich. Remus sah den feuchten Fleck auf seiner Hose und erschauerte wieder in dem Verlangen diese so sonderliche Leidenschaft des anderen Jungen erneut zu erleben.   
„Halte dich von mir fern, Lupin!“, flüsterte Snape warnend. Mit absurder Leichtigkeit löste er dann seinen Türzauber auf, von dem er gedacht hätte, dass er stark war. 

„Aber … wie geht das mit uns weiter?“, sagte Remus nur leise vor sich hin, als Snape schon lange weg war.  
„Gar nicht, Idiot“, gab er sich selbst die offensichtliche Antwort.  
Allerdings hatte das weder Snape noch Remus zu entscheiden.   
Sondern allein Professor Silver.


	5. Chapter 5

Leider warteten Sirius und Peter sichtlich besorgt auf ihn, obwohl es schon spät war.  
„Nein, du hast doch nicht …“, sagte Sirius empört und strich ihm Blut von der Wange. Blut, was gar nicht seins war.  
„Doch. Lassen wir es gut sein. Er hat seine Strafe bekommen“, sagte Remus müde.  
„Nein! Vergiss es, Wölfchen. So leicht kommt er uns nicht davon.“  
„Können wir das bitte morgen klären?“, fragte er nur und ging dann einfach weg. Er hörte noch dank seines guten Gehörs, wie Sirius zu Peter sagte:  
„Warum denkt er immer, er muss alles allein ertragen? Wozu hat man denn Freunde?“  
Wider Erwarten schlief Remus sehr schnell und angenehm erschöpft ein.

Es war amtlich.  
So viel war nach der Stunde Zaubertränke klar. Professor Silver hatte nun ihn und Severus Snape auf dem Schirm. Um den beiden Jungs eine neue Chance zu geben, wie er zwar deutlich betonte, aber jeder wusste, dass es reine rachsüchtige Schikane war, dürften sie einen weiteren Trank herstellen.  
Sogar Snape murrte dieses Mal und sagte, dass es nicht seine Schuld wäre, wenn Lupin zu dumm wäre, zu merken welche Art Trank er herstellte.  
„Mir egal. Sie wussten es Mister Snape und sie waren es, der Lupin überhaupt erst in die Misere gebracht haben. Ich will ein Veritaserum. Nicht ein Einfaches, sondern eins, was dauerhaft ist.“  
„Aber das ist unmöglich …“, widersprach Snape ihm scharf. Silver spießte ihn mit Blicken auf.  
„Wirklich? Sie werden so lange mit Lupin diesen Trank brauen und mir vorlegen, bis er genau so funktioniert, wie ich es will“, legte Professor Silver fest und offenbarte damit sein strenges, starrköpfiges Wesen, was sie mindestens noch bis Ende des Schuljahres begleiten würde.  
James grummelte neben ihm Boshaftigkeiten, Sirius flüsterte aufgeregt mit Lily und Remus musste sich seine Begeisterung verkneifen.  
Es gab zwar Stellen an seinem Körper, die blau und schmerzhaft waren, doch die Erinnerung an alles andere versüßte ihm sein Leid. Ständig musste er an Snapes blutige Küsse denken, an seinen leichten Körper auf ihm, sein unbändiges, egoistisches Verlangen nach Befriedigung. Remus bekam eine Erektion, jedes Mal, wenn er sich erinnerte, wie der andere Junge seinen Penis im Mund hatte. Viel zu kurz, es war viel zu schnell vorbei gewesen.  
Am meisten aber gab ihm die Tatsache Hoffnung, dass Severus seine Hand nicht gleich weggezogen hatte, als er danach gegriffen hatte. Vielleicht war der Slytherin doch anfällig für seine Zuneigung und musste nur überzeugt werden. Natürlich konnte Snape ihm nicht vertrauen, selbstverständlich müsste und würde er ihn hassen und doch gab es mehrere Ebenen einer Beziehung.  
„Und sie, Lupin? Sie beschweren sich gar nicht?“, sprach ihn Professor Silver so streng an, dass er zusammenzuckte. Alle sahen ihn neugierig an. Remus errötete und flüsterte:  
„Ich habe ja sowieso keine Wahl“, murmelte er und meinte nicht nur sein Projekt mit Snape, sondern auch seine heiß aufflammende Zuneigung zu Severus und auch seine monatliche Verwandlung. Man hatte nicht immer eine Wahl, das wusste er sehr gut.  
„Die erste schlaue Antwort, die ich von ihnen höre, Lupin.“  
Silver wandte sich ab und machte mit seinem Unterricht weiter.  
James sah ihn mitleidig an und er zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Wir beschweren uns bei Dumbledore. Wenn selbst Snape sagt, so ein Trank wäre unmöglich, dann stimmt das auch!“, sagte Sirius aggressiv nach der Stunde.  
„Dir ist schon klar, dass du Snape gerade recht gibst?“, fragte James ihn und Peter kicherte dreckig und zustimmend.  
„Na ja, wo er recht hat, hat er recht. Er ist ein Mistkerl, doch bei Tränken kennt er sich nun mal aus. Besser als Silver, würde ich mal behaupten …“ James brummte nur und Sirius schwieg mal ausnahmsweise.  
„Wir beschweren uns nicht. Es ist nicht so dramatisch. Ich denke, ich habe ihm das letzte Nacht klar gemacht“, log Remus, um das Thema zu beenden.  
„Erzähl‘ nochmal. Wo hast du ihn getroffen?“, fragte James nach, der bisher nur die Hälfte mitbekommen hatte.  
„In der Bibliothek. Er hat sich in der Abteilung der Verbotenen Bücher zu schaffen gemacht. Sah verdächtig aus. Ich habe ihn angesprochen und er hat mich sofort angegriffen, dieser Scheißkerl. Nun, ich habe mich gewehrt, bis er geheult hat. Seht ihn euch doch an …“ Remus hatte das Glück, dass die Male von Snapes durchaus harten Schlägen unter seiner Kleidung verborgen waren. Severus hingehen hatte ein blaues Auge und sein Kiefer war mal wieder geschwollen. Es schmerzte ihn anzusehen und sein Gewissen war unterirdisch, bis er sich daran erinnerte, dass es Severus scheinbar sexuell erregte, wenn er ihn schlug. Das verwirrte ihn alles und er entschuldige sich bei seinen Freunden, um allein zu sein.  
Weil Remus im Grunde ein Einzelgänger gewesen war, als sie sich mit ihm angefreundet hatten, war sein temporäres Bedürfnis nach einem Rückzug für seine Freunde nicht so außergewöhnlich.

Sie ließen ihn gehen. Im Innenhof sah er allerdings Lily, die allein auf einer Bank saß und nachdenklich aussah. Er zögerte kurz, ging dann aber zu ihr hin.  
„Hey Lily“ Sie antwortete ihm lange nicht. Mit mulmigem Gefühl sah er sie an.  
„Warst du das, Remus?“  
„War ich … was?“  
„Hast du Severus so zugerichtet? Schon wieder?“ Er wollte eben in seinen Apfel beißen, ließ es aber sein.  
„Es ist nicht so … schlimm.“  
„Nein? Hast du ihn dir angesehen? Du weißt doch, dass du viel mehr Kraft hast als er. Warum, Remus?“  
„Ich habe ihn bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt, außerdem hatte ich ja wohl jeden Grund wütend auf ihn zu sein. Er hat mich vor allen blamiert.“ Lily sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Vielleicht hattest du deine Gründe aber gerade von dir habe ich etwas anderes erwartet, Remus.“  
„Weshalb? Wer bin ich? Bin ich immer der, der vernünftig ist? Bringt es was? Nein. James und die anderen jagen ihn trotzdem, weil er nun mal ein Tunichtgut ist, Lily. Ich weiß zu schätzen, dass du ihn immer noch verteidigst, obwohl er sich dir gegenüber wie ein Arschloch verhalten hat, doch du solltest wissen, wie er ist.“  
„Wie ist er denn?“, fragte sie leise und er verstand nicht recht, was sie wissen wollte. Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen war seltsam. Er mochte Lily sehr und er schätzte ihre Klugheit und ihr Einfühlungsvermögen, aber ihre Einstellung zu Snape verstand er hinten und vorn nicht.  
„Er leidet gern, Lily“, sagte er dumpf. Sie antwortete lange nicht.  
„Und du? Du tust ihm gern weh?“  
„Nein. Nein! Das will ich nicht. Aber er provoziert es immer und immer wieder. Er sucht den Ärger und ganz ehrlich, ich denke, er tut es, weil er dann wenigstens in diesen Momenten nicht ganz allein ist …“ Er bereute seine Worte sofort, als er sah, wie Lilys Augen den Glanz von Tränen annahmen.  
„Kannst du dich irgendwie zügeln, wenn du dieses Trankprojekt mit ihm machen musst?“  
„Es war seine Schuld, Lily“, sagte er, um ihre keine Versprechungen zu machen, die er vielleicht nicht halten konnte. Seine Freundin gab ihm keine Antwort, sondern griff nur nach seiner Hand, um sie zu halten. Das machte sie manchmal, wenn sie dachte, dass er es brauchen würde.  
„Gut, ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich von ihm nicht herausfordern lassen.“  
„Danke, Wölfchen. Ich habe Angst um dich. Severus kann so unberechenbar und finster sein.“ Remus schluckte, als er an letzte Nacht dachte. Oh ja, unberechenbar, überraschend, explosiv und so hemmungslos.  
„Du lächelst?“, erwischte sie ihn bei seiner Träumerei.  
„Ich lächele, weil du ihn immer noch verteidigst und er das nicht verdient hat. Er ist ein Mistkerl, Lily. James hat recht. Eines Tages werden wir alle zu spüren bekommen, wie gut er in den Dunklen Künsten ist. Ich hoffe, wir werden alle gewappnet sein.“  
„Ach Unsinn. Snape ist nur schwierig im Umgang und er hatte es auch nie leicht gehabt, so wie du auch, Remus. Ich glaube fest daran, dass er einen guten Kern hat und aus diesen Gründen bedauere ich es auch ein wenig, dass James aus natürlich guten Gründen so distanziert ihm gegenüber ist. Vielleicht fehlen Severus nur Freunde, gute Freunde, die ihm zeigen, wie es ist geliebt und gemocht zu werden.“ Remus seufzte, denn Lily sprach nur aus, was er schon oft gedacht hatte.  
„Vielleicht ist das so, aber darum muss sich Snape schon selbst kümmern. So, wie er sich verhält, wird er nie Freunde finden.“ Aber vielleicht etwas anderes, dachte er sehnsüchtig. Leicht drückte er Lilys Hand, um ihr zu verstehen zu geben, dass er wusste, wie sie dachte. Sie erwartete von ihm, dass er sich Severus gegenüber anständig benahm, weil er der Einzige war, der diesen Anspruch hatte. Es lag an seinen eigenen, schlimmen Erfahrungen als Ausgestoßener. Er gab Lily recht und würde sich bemühen, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen, die sie nicht wissen musste. 

In diesem Moment kam Severus von schräg hinten. Sie hatten ihn nicht kommen gehört. Er lief an ihnen vorbei und sah sogar zu ihnen rüber. Remus sah erschrocken, wie sein dunkler Blick ihre beiden Hände ins Visier nahm, die immer noch ineinander lagen. Remus erstarrte und hätte fast reflexartig seine Hand aus Lilys gezogen. Hitze stieg in ihm hoch und es war Lily, die leise räuspernd ihre Hand aus seiner zog. Snapes Blicke waren so tödlich, dass sich Remus unter ihnen wie sterbend wandte. Dann war er weg und Lily verabschiedete sich auch ohne ein weiteres Wort.

An diesem Tag begegneten sich Remus und Snape kein weiteres Mal. Auch am Wochenende waren alle viel zu beschäftigt, um nach Snape zu suchen.  
„Gut Ding will Weile haben!“, sagte James immer wieder zu Sirius, der nörgelte, wann denn endlich die Planung der Jagd in Angriff genommen wird. Remus schauderte es jedes Mal, wenn er das Wort Jagd vernahm. Aber es war nichts anderes. Seine Freunde waren Animagi und taten das, was Menschen seit Jahrhunderten machten. Sie jagten Menschen. In ihrem Fall sollte es nur einer sein, Severus Snape.  
„Lily würde das nicht gefallen“, sagte Remus zu James, als er mit ihm allein war.  
„Ich weiß. Deswegen wird sie hiervon nichts erfahren, verstanden?!“  
„Warum tun wir es dann? Wenn wir uns immer wieder an Snape rächen, sind wir doch kein bisschen besser als er. Wir sind rachsüchtig, streitsüchtig und tun widerliche Dinge.“  
„Es gibt einen sehr großen Unterschied zwischen ihm und uns, Wölfchen …“, unterbrach James ihn hart.  
„ … er benutzt nachweislich die Dunklen Künste. Er beschäftigt sich heimlich damit, lernt die Flüche und eines Tages wird er damit vielleicht viele Menschen schwer verletzen, wenn nicht sogar töten. Es ist unsere Aufgabe dem Einhalt zu gebieten, Remus, weil wir wissen, wohin es führt“, sagte James bedeutungsvoll.   
„Und hat es schon was gebracht? Wir wissen doch nicht mal, ob er sich wirklich mit dunkler Magie beschäftigt“, merkte er ein wenig zerknirscht an.  
„Doch, tut er. Sirius und ich haben ihn dabei beobachtet. Er ist ziemlich gut, das muss man ihm lassen. Und du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass jemand, der die negativen Auswirkungen der Magie bevorzugt, ein guter Mensch ist, oder? Vielleicht hatte er eine scheiß Kindheit, mag sein. Lily hat davon erzählt. Doch die hattest du auch. Und trotzdem bist du nicht so ein gestörter Typ wie er.“  
„Vielleicht machen wir ihn doch erst zu dem, mit unserer Abscheu, die wir ihm tagtäglich entgegen bringen?“ James sah ihn merkwürdig und ganz und gar nicht geneigt an.  
„So ein Unsinn. Er war doch schon so, als wir im ersten Jahr waren. Ein penetranter, alleswissender Scheißer mit fiesen Absichten.“  
„Er war gut zu Lily, hat sie selbst erzählt.“ Nun lief James rot an und starrte ihn schweigend beinah aggressiv an.  
„Manchmal habe ich den Eindruck, dass du nicht zwischen gut und böse unterscheiden kannst, Moony. Ich halte das mal deinen Werwolfgenen zugute und hoffe nicht, dass es daran liegst, dass du mit einem Perversen wie Severus Snape sympathisierst.“  
„Aber Lily …“  
„Ich sage dir was …“, James wurde lauter und war nun eindeutig verärgert.  
„Lily ist ein eigenständiger Mensch. Ich liebe sie, wirklich … das tue ich. Aber sie hat ihre Meinung von der Welt und ich habe meine. Wir haben eine gemeinsame Schnittmenge. Lily, ich, Sirius, Peter und ich hoffe auch du. Wir stellen uns ganz eindeutig gegen alle dunklen, bösartigen Mächte. Wer die Dunklen Künste bevorzugt, ja … nur Interesse daran zeigt, ist ein verdächtiges Subjekt. Dazu stehe ich, Remus. Wozu stehst du?“  
James durfte man nicht unterschätzen. Meist überließ er Sirius das Scherzen und Blödeln und auch das Reden, doch James war eindeutig der inoffizielle Anführer ihrer kleinen Clique. Er konnte sehr gekonnt argumentieren und vertrat äußerst konsequent seine Meinung. Ihn von einer Sache zu überzeugen, die ihn nicht ansprach, konnte aussichtslos sein, wie Remus gerade merkte. Er hatte es trotzdem versuchen müssen. James Potter war ein eigensinniger Starrkopf, der sich im Grunde gar nicht so sehr von Severus Snape unterschied.   
„Wenn du das sagst“, erwiderte Remus lahm, weil er keinen Streit vom Zaun brechen wollte. Er wollte nur die abartige Jagd verhindern, deren Durchführung leider immer mehr Gestalt annahm.  
„Gut, hör zu, Wölfchen …“ James hatte sich beruhigt und seine Stimme klang wieder sanfter. Er rückt sogar ein wenig verlegen an seiner Brille herum, als täten ihm seine harschen Worte leid.  
„Ich verstehe, auf was du mich hinweisen willst und für deine Umsicht und deine Aufmerksamkeit lieben wir dich doch. Snape wird nichts geschehen. Wir machen ihm nur ein wenig Angst. Wir töten niemand und passen auch auf, dass du es nicht tust. Deswegen PLANEN wir ja, alles klar? Hauptsächlich Sirius und ich werden dafür sorgen, dass er rennt. Peter übernimmt den Anfang und die Fallen und du bist im Grunde nur die akustische Unterstützung.“ James redete weiter, doch Remus hörte nicht mehr richtig hin.  
Was würde geschehen, wenn Lily hiervon erfuhr? Wenn er es ihr sagen würde, wüsste James, dass er es gewesen war, der gepetzt hatte. Lily würde es nicht gut finden und wie James schon sagte, würde die Jagd trotzdem stattfinden. Es war aussichtslos das Ereignis zu verhindern, wie Severus unerreichbar für ihn blieb.

„Hier Lupin, Nachricht aus dem Slytherinhaus!“ Ein Mitschüler kam zu James und ihm. Sie hatten vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen und geredet, weil sie allein im Haus waren. Nun kamen auch andere Schüler.  
„Oh, Snape hat wohl einen Liebesbrief verfasst“, ätzte James und verdrehte die Augen.   
„Wann will er dich vernaschen, Moony?“  
„Morgen Abend …“, stöhnte er und rieb sich demonstrativ über sein Gesicht.  
„Pass nur auf, dass er dich nicht wieder reinreitet. Sieh dir an, was ihr da braut!“, riet ihm James ernsthaft.  
„Keine Sorge. Ein zweites Mal passiert das sicher nicht.“  
„Falls du es dir anders überlegst, Tatze hat ein paar Ideen, wie wir dich da rausbekommen können. Silver ist doch sowieso schon sauer und …“  
„Nein danke, ich komme klar. Ich kneife sicher nicht vor Snape.“

Am nächsten Abend, nach einem langen Schultag schlurfte Remus recht unmotiviert zu den Laborräumen. Snape hatte ihn ignoriert, immer wenn er ihn getroffen hatte. Sein Gesicht sah wieder besser aus, Remus erleichterte das. Aber es nahm ihm nie die Schuld. Auch seine rechte Rippenseite tat noch weh und deshalb musste er aufpassen nicht aus Versehen zu stöhnen, wenn Sirius in Alberlaune war und wieder mit ihm Rumkabbeln wollte.  
Dass Severus ihn so kalt übersah, lag sicher an Lily und deren Hand, die er gehalten hatte. Vermutlich dachte Snape er hätte ihn angelogen, um ihn in Sicherheit zu wiegen, was seine sexuelle Orientierung betraf.  
Deshalb betrat Remus nun mit einem festen Vorsatz den Raum. Severus war schon da, tat aber nichts, sondern saß nur lustlos am Tisch vor einem leeren Blatt Papier.  
„Das mit Lily … war nicht so, wie es für dich aussah, Severus“, sagte er leise, während er auf ihn zuging. Müde sahen in die dunklen Augen an.  
„Diesen Trank bekommen wir … bekomme ich niemals hin. Da sitze ich noch in zehn Jahren hier“, war seine unpassende Antwort.  
„Bis dahin ist Silver tot. Ich wette, Dumbledore lässt dich vorher gehen.“ Severus wandte sich ihm zu. Ein leichter, amüsierter Glanz war in seinen Augen.   
„Wie sah es für mich denn aus, Lupin?“ Remus wurde unwillkürlich rot.  
„Als … wenn ich versuche … etwas mit ihr anzufangen, obwohl sie mit James zusammen ist und du … du …“  
„Und? Ist es so?“  
„Nein. Natürlich nicht. Sie ist eine Freundin, mehr nicht. Ich … bin nicht so auf diese Weise … an Mädchen interessiert“, flüsterte er und sah Severus dabei nicht an. Er spürte, dass er das für ihn aussprechen musste, weil Snape ihm sonst überhaupt nichts mehr glauben würde. Der Dunkelhaarige seufzte leise und es klang halb erleichtert, halb bekümmert.  
„Würdest du … mir einen Gefallen tun?“ Remus sah hoch. Sein Gesicht glühte noch immer, doch Severus wirkte weder verächtlich, noch verurteilend. Was gut war. Andererseits, hatte der verrückte Kerl sich an ihm auf eine Weise befriedigt, die für andere vielleicht seltsam gewesen wäre. Mindestens bedenklich. Doch Remus konnte an diese bizarren Momente voller Leidenschaft und Lust nur mit Wärme im Herzen und heißen Ziehen in den Lenden denken. Severus Snape war unbestreitbar eigenartig und sehr anziehend in seiner Exzentrik.  
„Welchen?“  
„Würdest du … Lily in einem … passenden Moment ganz fest umarmen?“ Er sagte es so dahin. Ausdruckslos, nicht mal bittend. Einfach so, als würde er sagen: Los, schreib alles auf, Lupin.  
Remus blinzelte, weil ihm unerwartet Tränen in die Augen geschossen waren.  
„Kann ich machen“, sagte er ganz leise. Severus, der auf dem Zettel herum gekritzelt hatte, nickt nur. Keinen Dank. Keine Erklärung. Nichts.

„Lass uns anfangen“, sagte Snape nach einem winzigen Moment der Stille.  
Die ersten zehn Minuten glichen denen des letzten Treffens. Snape kommandierte ihn herum, rief ihm zu, was er machen sollte und diktierte ihm, was er aufschreiben sollte. Dann jedoch geschah etwas Seltsames. Severus schien von einem Augenblick auf den anderen nicht mehr zu wissen, dass er anwesend war. Er lief um ihn herum, sprach ihn nicht mehr an, geschweige denn, dass er ihn ansah. Wie besessen arbeitete der Junge in Höchstkonzentration an diesem Trank. Remus hatte sich gesetzt und sah ihm einfach nur noch zu. Nachdem er Snape ein paarmal angesprochen, doch nie eine Antwort bekommen hatte, musste er einsehen, dass er für den Slytherin gerade Luft war. Severus hatte einen Tunnelblick, was den Trank betraf und sein Ehrgeiz ihn zu erschaffen war phänomenal und so faszinierend, dass sich Remus wieder die Härchen im Nacken aufstellten, als er ihn beobachtete. Ja, James hatte recht. Wenn Snapes Macht außer Kontrolle geraten sollte, war dieser Junge hochgefährlich. Insofern sollten sie alle froh sein, dass Snape eine derart gute Disziplin besaß. Bisher gab es nur Blessuren, ein bisschen Blut, Tränen und ganz viel Hass und Wut.   
Falls Snape aber eines Tages wirklich beschließen sollte, sich ernsthaft zu wehren, indem er die Dunklen Künste benutzte, war es definitiv um einen von ihnen geschehen. Remus verspürte Furcht und Begeisterung gleichermaßen. Vielleicht war James Potter in seiner Mittelmäßigkeit einfach nur neidisch auf Severus Snape. Nicht mehr. Von wegen ‚die gute Seite‘ … bei all diesen Gedanken stieg seine Erregung. Sein Geschlecht wurde hart und sein Atem ging schneller. Ihn zu wollen, stimulierte seine sowieso schon scharfen Sinne in einem unerträglichen Maß.  
Er sollte gehen, ehe es hier noch zu peinlichen Unfällen kam. In Kürze würden weitere Schüler kommen, die den Raum brauchten. Remus stand auf und zog sich seinen Umhang vor dem Bauch zusammen, um sein unpassendes Verlangen zu verbergen.   
Im selben Moment fegte Snape mit einer heftigen Armbewegung alle Gerätschaften vom Tisch. Remus erschrak heftig, weil er ihm schon den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Severus war aufgebracht. So sehr, dass in seinen dunklen Augen Tränen der Wut über sein Versagen glänzten.  
„Was willst du denn noch hier!?“, fauchte er ihn hasserfüllt an. Wie es aussah, hatte es der Slytherin nicht geschafft dieses dauerhafte Veritaserum zu erschaffen und war darüber mehr als aufgebracht. Remus beschloss lieber den Mund zu halten und ging zur Tür. Vermutlich war mit Snape gerade nicht gut zu sprechen.  
„Warte, Lupin!“, rief er ihm nach. Remus Mund war ganz trocken, als er stehen blieb. Er hörte Snapes Schritte und sein Körper spannte sich an, um sich zu wehren.  
Die undurchdringlichen Augen sahen ihn merkwürdig an. Die Tränen waren wie durch Geisterhand verschwunden. Als Snape die Hand hob, zuckte Remus zurück. Aber der Slytherin strich ihm nur auf eine ganz eigenwillige Art die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
„Entschuldige bitte“, sagte er dann tatsächlich. Remus glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Diese ungewöhnliche Zärtlichkeit des Jungen verwirrte ihn total, weil sie ihn an das einzigartige Lächeln erinnerte, was er ihm am Tag nach jenen Intimitäten in den Mädchenwaschräumen geschenkt hatte.  
Es wirkte furchterregend ehrlich.  
„S… schon gut“, stammelte er belegt.  
„Los verschwinde jetzt, Lupin. Ich räume alleine auf.“ Damit drehte sich Snape von ihm weg. Remus atmete wieder und sein Herz schlug wieder. Geh! Vernahm er seine eigene Stimme im Kopf und er hörte auf sie. Snape wollte allein sein und er musste allein sein, um seine Erregung in den Griff zu bekommen.


	6. Chapter 6

Einige sehr seltsame Tage vergingen. Tage, in denen Remus das Gefühl bekam, Snape hätte sich aus der existenten Welt ausgeklinkt. Immer, wenn er ihn traf, wirkte er total abwesend. Weder ließ er ihm eine Nachricht für ein Projekttreffen zukommen, noch beachtete er ihn irgendwie. Nicht mal Lily schien ihn zu interessieren und das war schon außergewöhnlich.  
Remus lief gerade zurück in den Klassenraum, weil er seinen Umhang dort vergessen hatte. Er war oft so vergesslich und in Gedanken, dass es kein Einzelfall war. Auf dem Gang kam ihm Severus entgegen. Dessen dunkle Augen sahen durch ihn hindurch. Spontan verspürte Remus heftige Enttäuschung. Er lief direkt auf Snape zu und rempelte ihn hart mit der Schulter an. Der andere Junge strauchelt, zückte aber sofort seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf ihn. Seine Augen glühten und er starrte ihn eindeutig und sehr zornig an. Immerhin sah er ihn an. Snape wirkte, als wenn er ihn gerade aus einer Art Trance gerissen hatte.  
„Lupin, was soll der Mist? Willst du, dass ich dich töte?!“, zischte er ihn hart an. Remus hob besänftigend die Hände. Sie waren immer noch allein, doch Snape sah sich nun suchend um, ob seine Freunde irgendwo lauerten.  
„Wie läuft es mit dem Trank? Es soll übrigens ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt sein, Snape.“  
„Beschissen. Frag mich nicht danach, klar?!“ Seine Stimme war scharf und nachdrücklich.  
„Was soll ich sagen, wenn Professor Silver morgen nachfragt?“  
„Darum kümmere ich mich schon.“ Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab.  
„Severus …“, rief ihm Remus nach, weil er nicht wollte, dass er schon ging. Sie waren immer noch allein auf dem Gang und könnten zusammen sprechen. Aber der Slytherin sah das anders, denn er lief schon weiter und rief ihm nur über die Schulter zu:  
„Ich bin nicht deine Freizeitbeschäftigung, Lupin!“

Immerhin war Snape nach dieser Begegnung wieder gedanklich anwesend. Am nächsten Tag vertröstete er Professor Silver, indem er ihm eine Menge Fachbegriffe um die Ohren warf und sagte, dass ein guter, nein, ein perfekter und permanenter Trank eben seine Zeit in der Entwicklung bräuchte. Silver sah ihn seltsam an und Remus begriff, dass selbst der Professor für Zaubertränke dieses permanente Veritaserum für Utopie und unmöglich hielt. Es sollte nur eine Schikane sein, mehr nicht. Snape allerdings, nahm die Herausforderung an und meinte es sehr ernst. Auf jeden Fall konnte Severus Zeit für ihr Projekt herausschinden, was Remus erfreute, obwohl er paradoxerweise gar nicht beteiligt war.

Weil Sirius kränkelte und im Haus geblieben war und Peter wie immer an James Seite klebte, wie eine Klette, stahl sich Remus am Nachmittag davon. Durch einen Nebenausgang, den Schüler eigentlich nicht benutzen durften, weil sie damit das Gelände verließen, es aber trotzdem hin und wieder taten, gelangte Remus nach draußen. Der Tag war mild, nicht zu warm, ohne Niederschlag und Wind. Eine Weile sah er auf die Landschaft und lief dann los. Einfach nur, um zu laufen. Er merkte nicht, dass Lily ihm folgte. Seine Freundin machte sich Sorgen um ihn, weil er in der letzten Zeit so still und verschlossen war und nicht mal zu ihr kam, um mit ihr zu sprechen.  
Als Remus eine Gestalt vor sich von Felsgruppe zu den Bäumen und wieder zu einer Felsgruppe huschen sah, war seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt. Scheinbar war er nicht allein hier draußen. Allerdings drückte die Schulleitung bei älteren Schülern durchaus mal ein Auge zu, solange sie keinen Unsinn im Kopf hatten. Remus war verantwortungsbewusst und ein Vertrauensschüler. Deshalb würde er nun nachsehen, wer es gewagt hatte das Gelände zu verlassen und vor allem, zu welchem Zweck. Außer einem schwarzen Umhang hatte er bisher noch nichts richtig erkennen können und auch das hatte er nur bemerkt, weil seine Sinne ungewöhnlich scharf waren. Im Grunde hatte er erst das Geräusch von Schritten gehört, ehe er die Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel wahrgenommen hatte. Jetzt, wo er wusste, dass noch jemand außer ihm hier war, hörte er nicht nur die Schritte, sondern auch den Atem desjenigen.  
Leise und ebenso versteckt hinter Felsen, Bäumen und Büschen schlich er langsam näher. An Severus Snape hatte er dabei nicht gedacht. Den düsteren Jungen sah er eher in Kellergewölben und verbotenerweise in den Laborräumen der Schule. Ihn hier draußen anzutreffen, war besorgniserregend. Erst recht, bei der Handlung, bei der er ihn beobachtete.

Severus stand hinter einer Felsengruppe, die ihn vor Blicken verbergen würde, die von oben, vom Schulgelände kommen würden. Nach unten, war sein Blick offen über das Tal. Auf der einen Seite befand sich eine Gruppe kleiner aber dichter Fichten. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite befanden sich ebenfalls Felsen, wenn auch niedriger als die, hinter denen der Slytherin sich versteckte. Hinter einem der Felsen hockte Remus und sah nun, wie Severus mit erhobenem Zauberstab eine elegant wirkende Bewegung machte. Er hörte auch ein Murmeln, verstand es aber nicht genau. Was zum Teufel tat Snape da? Verwundert, interessiert aber auch durchaus argwöhnisch beobachtete er ihn eine ganze Weile, bis er begriff, was Severus tat. Er versuchte einen Schutz-Patronus heraufzubeschwören. Es gelang ihm nicht. Nach einigen Versuchen ließ er frustriert seinen Zauberstab fallen, griff sich einen Stein und warf ihn weit und wütend in das Tal.  
Remus war irritiert, weil er Snape nie zugetraut hätte an dieser Art Schutzmagie vor den Dunklen Künsten Interesse zu haben. Dass es ihm nicht gelang, konnte an vielen Faktoren liegen. Remus selbst hatte große Schwierigkeiten diesen Zauber zu erlernen, weil seine Angst, jemand würde dadurch sehen können was sein Wesen war, zu groß war. Auch heute noch glich sein Patronus eher einem verschwommenen Etwas auf vier Beinen, als einem Wolf. Nachdem Severus erneut versuchte einen Patronus zu erschaffen und scheiterte, ging er ganz offen in seine Richtung.

Snape erstarrte lange, bevor er bei ihm ankam und richtete sofort seine Waffe auf ihn. Seine Augen waren ganz schmal. Zwar wirkte er nicht erschrocken oder überrumpelt, doch sehr ungehalten. Remus‘ Sinne waren so auf ihn konzentrierte, dass er Lily zwischen den Bäumen gegenüber nicht bemerken konnte.  
„Was soll das werden? Ein Patronus?“, sagte er rau und versuchte so selbstbewusst wie möglich zu klingen. Lässig setzte er sich an einen Stein und lehnte sich an. Der Dunkelhaarige hatte ihm noch nicht geantwortet, sah ihn nur verdrießlich an.  
„Sollst du spionieren, Lupin?“  
„Mach weiter, ich kann dir sagen, was du falsch machst, Severus“, versuchte er es freundlich, weil er begriff, dass er ganz allein mit ihm hier draußen war und dem anderen Jungen nichts vorspielen müsste, in Erwartung seine Freunde könnten sie überraschen.  
„Ich mache gar nichts falsch. Verschwinde und lass mich in Ruhe!“ Remus schwieg einen Moment.  
„Wenn du es richtig machen würdest, dann könntest du den Patronus beschwören. Deine Armbewegung …“ Snape bedachte ihn augenblicklich mit einem kleinen Schockzauber, den er gegen sein linkes Bein schoss. Remus knurrte wütend und hätte sich am liebsten gleich wieder auf ihn geworfen. Sich zu beherrschen, kostete Kraft. Dann jedoch stand er auf, stellte sich todesmutig hinter Snape, nahm seinen rechten Arm und zeigte ihm die Bewegung, mit der man die Energie am besten für diesen Zauber bündeln konnte.  
„Expecto Patronum“, sagte er leise neben seinem Gesicht. Zuerst wirkte Severus so, als wenn er ihm wirklich gleich einen Fluch gönnen würde, aber dann ließ er tatsächlich seinen Arm locker.  
Remus trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück, weil ihm ganz heiß wurde. Der Slytherin übte ein paarmal still die Bewegung und fuhr dann verärgert herum.  
„Warum funktioniert es nicht? Betone ich es falsch?“  
„Weil du viel zu zornig bist und es dir … vielleicht nicht gelingt eine Erinnerung zu aktivieren, die dich glücklich gemacht hat.“  
Remus setzte sich wieder an den Fels, um für Abstand zu sorgen. Die dunklen Augen funkelten aufgebracht, so dass er ihn besser nicht noch provozieren sollte. Für einen grotesken Moment schloss Snape die Augen und stand bewegungslos und still da. Für Remus war das ein atemberaubender Moment, den er in seiner Ganzheit und dem Zauber, der ihn innewohnte überhaupt nicht erfassen konnte. Er erschauerte nur heftig und bekam einen staubtrockenen Mund.  
Anschließend wandte der Slytherin ihm den Rücken zu, machte eine perfekte Armbewegung und sagte absolut richtig betont: „Expecto Patronum!“  
Nichts geschah. Nicht beim zweiten Mal, nicht beim dritten Mal und auch nicht bei den anderen ungezählten Malen.  
Enttäuscht und deutlich frustriert setzte sich Snape dann zu ihm. Remus wusste, was er falsch machte. Der Junge fand einfach keine glückliche Erinnerung. Genau so ging es ihm anfangs auch. Es war wirklich schwer und funktioniert im Grunde erst, als er fester mit James, Peter und Sirius befreundet war.  
„Es hat wohl keine Sinn …“, murrte der Slytherin finster. Wenn man nichts fand, wodurch man glücklich gewesen war, war es zwecklos. Aber man müsste entweder neues Glück schaffen, so wie es bei ihm war, oder aber eine andere Perspektive einnehmen. Remus war sich recht sicher, dass Severus Erinnerungen an Lily hatte, die ihn glücklich machten. Doch war das alles verschüttet von all dem Schmerz und dem Leid, dem er schon so lange ausgesetzt war. Ihn darauf anzusprechen, traute er sich allerdings nicht. Aber ihm kam eine verrückte Idee, die er aber gerade nicht umsetzen konnte.  
„Ich könnte dir helfen, wenn du willst.“  
„Wie denn? Ich weiß, was ich tun und wie ich es sagen muss, Lupin.“  
„An was denkst du dabei?“ Severus starrte ihn wutverzerrt an.  
„Du bist so was von durchschaubar, Lupin. Denkst du ernsthaft, ich sage dir meine Gedanken? Vergiss es!“  
„Würde ich auch nicht tun. Damals nicht … aber wenn es dich interessiert, kann ich dir …“  
„Nein!“  
„… erzählen, wie es funktioniert hat. Auch ich habe mich wirklich schwer getan den Patronus zu erlernen.“ Snape lachte bitter auf.  
„Zeig mir doch erst mal, ob du einen Patronus überhaupt kannst!“ Remus schluckte und sah ihn nachdenklich an.  
„Ich zeige es dir, wenn du mir sagst, warum du ihn so unbedingt erlernen willst. Du kannst andere Dinge, da bin ich sicher. Warum ausgerechnet den Patronus?“ Severus drehte sich ihm nun ganz offen zu und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
„Grün“, sagte er und Remus verstand nichts.  
„Was meinst du damit?“  
„Deine Augen sind grün. Ihre sind grün. Lily kann bestimmt einen Patronus beschwören und ich möchte es können, um … um sie beschützen zu können“, flüsterte er. Er klang nicht beschämt, eher hörte man unterdrückten Zorn in seiner Stimme. Was hatten seine Augen mit denen von Lily zu tun? Besser er fragte nicht nach.  
„Verstehe. Und du findest keine glücklich Erinnerung, die …“  
„Nein!“, zischte Snape. Remus verstummte. Er verstand Snapes Absicht Lily beschützen zu wollen, trotz allem. Es war ehrenhaft und passte zu Snapes komplizierten Wesens, jenseits von gut und böse.  
„Gut, pass auf!“  
Er stellte sich mit dem Rücken vor den Slytherin, dachte an den Moment, an dem James und Sirius zum ersten Mal gegen andere Mitschüler verteidigt hatten, die ihn gerade wegen seiner Narben gehänselt hatten. Seine Armbewegung war locker und flüssig und seine Worte kamen ganz natürlich und weich aus seinem Mund. Sein Patronus entwand sich der Spitze seines Zauberstabes. Es war ein Tier, hatte vier Beine, doch es war seltsam nebulös.  
„Was soll das sein, ein Schaf?“, fragte Snape hinter ihm amüsiert. Remus grinste ins Tal.  
„Wer weiß … vielleicht. Tatsache ist, es ist ein Patronus. Los, benutze die Dunklen Künste und du wirst es merken.“  
„Wer sagt, dass ich die Dunklen Künste beherrsche?“, fragte Snape, weiterhin vergnüglich. Schlauer Fuchs, dachte Remus, ließ seinen Patronus verschwinden und setzte sich wieder neben ihn.  
„Also, wie funktionierte es bei dir?“  
„Nun, siehst du die …“ Remus zeigte in sein Gesicht, auf seine deutlichen Narben, die ihn für immer zeichnen und verunstalten würden. Severus sah ihn an, allerdings nicht auf seine Narben, sondern wieder so geradewegs in seine Augen, dass Remus ein paar Sekunden Probleme hatte zu atmen oder zu denken. Umständlich räusperte er sich.  
„Anderer Menschen machen sich gern über so was lustig und verurteilen mich, obwohl sie keine Ahnung haben, woher ich sie habe und was sie für mich bedeuten. Ich glaube, du weißt, wovon ich spreche?“ Auf sein vorsichtiges Nachforschen bekam er keine Antwort, außer dem fragenden Hochziehen von Snapes dunklen Augenbrauen.  
„Na ja, um es kurz zu machen, ich hatte Ärger mit drei Idioten und James und Sirius haben sich ganz überraschend auf meine Seite gestellt und mich verteidigt. Das ist alles …“  
„Verstehe“, sagte Severus leise, hob seine Hand und legte seine Fingerspitzen schamlos auf seine Narben, um sie sanft abzutasten. Er fragte nicht, woher sie stammten oder was sie zu bedeuten hatten. Es schien ihm total egal zu sein oder aber er hatte den Anstand nicht in ihn zu dringen, wenn er es nicht von selbst aussprechen wollte. Remus war wie gelähmt, als Severus wieder diese so ehrliche Zärtlichkeit praktizierte, die so gar nicht zu seinem verschlossenen Charakter zu passen schien.  
Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Remus wünschte sich, dieser intime Augenblick möge nie enden.  
Als Snape plötzlich aufstand, zuckte er ein wenig zusammen.  
„Ich sollte jetzt gehen. Mir ist gerade eingefallen, in welchem Buch ich nachsehen muss.“ Er war schon ein paar Schritte gelaufen, während er noch wie paralysiert da saß, als Snape nochmal zurück kam. Er legte seine linke Hand um sein Kinn, hob seinen Kopf nachdrücklich an und gab ihm im hellen Licht des Tages einen sanften Kuss. Direkt auf seine Lippen, weich und anschmiegsam, zart und nachdrücklich zur selben Zeit. Remus schloss die Augen und wollte seinen Arm greifen, um ihn wieder runter zu ziehen, doch Severus wich zurück.  
„War der auch für Lily?“, flüsterte Remus heiser und vermutlich mit glühenden Wangen.  
„Nein, du Schwachkopf!“

Weg war er. Remus saß noch lange draußen und dachte nach, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.  
Zurück im Schloss, traf er unweit des Gryffindor-Hauses auf Lily, die allein auf einer Treppe saß und ein wenig unglücklich aussah.  
„Lily, was ist passiert?“ Sein Herz rutschte in die Hose.  
„Moony …“ Spontan umarmte sie ihn. Dabei erinnerte er sich an Snapes Wunsch und hielt sie ganz fest an sich gedrückt. Es machte ihn traurig und gleichzeitig glücklich, weil er Severus‘ Sehnsucht erfüllte.  
„Was ist denn los? Du machst mir Angst“, flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.  
„Ist was mit James oder den anderen?“ Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, ließ ihn aber immer noch nicht los.  
„Lily, bitte …“  
„Geht es dir gut, Remus?“, fragte sie endlich und löste sich. Ihre Stimme war sanft, ihre Augen glänzten. Angst sah anders aus. Was war mit Lily?  
„Aber ja. Du musst dir … machst du dir Sorgen?“ Lily nahm seine Hand und zog ihn weiter, bis sie einen Zwischengang durchquert hatten und allein im verlassenen nördlichen Innenhof waren.  
„Setz dich …“, flüsterte sie verschwörerisch und zog ihn zu einer Bank. Remus wurde mulmig, weil er glaubte, dass Lily nun von der „Jagd“ erfahren hatte und er es den anderen nun ausreden musste.  
„Lily, ich …“  
„Sssscht. Nur zuhören, Wölfchen. Ich habe dich vorhin gesehen, zusammen mit Severus. Ich habe gesehen, dass du ihm den Patronus gezeigt hast und ich habe gesehen, dass er … dich … geküsst hat. Was hat das zu bedeuten, Remus?“ Er war sprachlos.  
„Es ist kein Vorwurf, Remus. Ich muss es nur wissen. Ich muss einfach wissen, was hier vorgeht und ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um dich.“  
„Das musst du nicht“, sagte er tonlos. Sie griff seine Hand.  
„Snape ist kein Monster. Nur unglücklich und … eigensinnig.“  
„Und gefährlich, Moony. Sag mir, was ihr zusammen tut?“ Er hätte weinen können.  
„Nichts. Wir arbeiten … er arbeitet an dem unmöglichen Trank und ich habe ihn heute zufällig beobachtet, wie er versucht hat den Patronus zu beschwören. Ich habe ihm gesagt, ich würde ihm dabei helfen, weil er … es ist doch gut, dass er das tut oder? Er sagt, er will es lernen, um dich beschützen zu können …“ Seine Stimme brach hilflos nach hinten weg. Lilys Hand kneten seine Finger sehr fest.  
„Ich brauche Snapes Schutz nicht. Warum küsst er dich?“  
„Weil … weil ich verliebt in ihn bin und … er davon weiß.“ Er erzählte ihr die jugendfreie Version von allem, was geschehen ist.  
„Severus nutzt dich also aus.“  
„Nein. Nein, das denke ich nicht. Es ist … anders. Es fühlt sich nicht an, als würde er mich eiskalt ausnutzen. Ich … kann spüren, dass es ihm etwas bedeutet. Nur weiß ich nicht was und wie viel. Bitte verrate mich nicht an James“, bettelte er jäh erbärmlich, weil er Angst hatte, Lily würde ihm wegnehmen was er hatte. Es war wenig, fast nichts und doch krallte er sich daran fest, als wäre es das Größte der Welt. Snapes liebevoller Kuss heute, sein Blick … alles.  
„Beruhige dich, Moony. Das habe ich nicht vor. Aber ich muss wissen, was du vorhast. Triffst du dich weiter mit ihm außerhalb des Projektes?“  
„Sollte ich das nicht tun?“ Hilflos sah er Lily an. Die strich ihm über seine Wange und erst da registrierte Remus, dass Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen.  
„Das kannst nur du allein entscheiden. Dass solltest nur du entscheiden. Hör auf den Herz, Wölfchen. Darin bist du wirklich gut.“ Lily lächelte zuversichtlich.  
„Aber es ist Snape und wenn jemand es herausbekommt, dann …“  
„Ich werde niemanden etwas sagen. Weder James, noch meiner Freundin. Ich weiß, dass Severus eine anziehende Art haben kann, wenn er sich nicht absichtlich wie das letzte Arschloch benimmt. Ich hätte jetzt zwar nicht gedacht, dass er einen Jungen küsst, aber vielleicht kenne ich ihn auch einfach gar nicht. Nur eins noch, Remus … bitte, nimm dich in Acht. Er hat einen Punkt, an dem er es nicht mehr aushalten kann. Wenn der überschritten ist, möchte ich dich nicht in seiner Nähe wissen.“  
Remus nickte gehorsam.  
„Dann werde ich aufpassen. Lily? Hat er … dich je … geküsst?“ Seine Stimme war kaum zu verstehen und wieder glühte sein Gesicht vor Verlegenheit. Lily schüttelte ihre rote Mähne.  
„Nein. Nie.“ Sie stand auf, küsste seine Wange und verabschiedete sich dann.  
Und jetzt, Remus? Fragte er sich. Noch etwa zwei Stunden saß er draußen auf der Bank und dachte nach, dann ging er rein, ehe man ihn suchen würde. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie es zwischen Severus und ihm weitergehen würde. Aber er wusste, was er tun wollte. Dazu brauchte er nur Schokolade. Nicht mehr.


	7. Chapter 7

Der Wochenendausflug nach Hogsmeade stand an und Remus‘ erstes Ziel war der Honigtopf. Dort kaufte er so viel Schokolade, wie er sich leisten konnte. Peter, der mit ihm gegangen war, lachte sich dabei kaputt.  
„Für schlechte Zeiten“, sagte Remus auf den fragenden Blick seines Freundes. Severus Snape nahm nur selten an den Ausflügen nach Hogsmeade teil und er hatte sogar überlegt heimlich im Schloss zu bleiben, um ihn vielleicht zu treffen. Aber das wäre zu riskant gewesen.  
Am Sonntag zog sich Remus mit seiner Schokolade zurück und teste zum ersten Mal diesen lustigen Zauber aus, den er einst irgendwo gelesen hatte. Eigentlich hatte er ihn für einen Scherz gehalten, denn er hatte in einem Kinderbuch gestanden. Der Zauber nannte sich „Vertreibt die Schatten unterm Bett“. Es konnte also nur eine Geschichte sein, die den Kindern Mut machen sollte. Aber der Zauber funktionierte beim gefühlt hundertsten Mal tatsächlich. Inzwischen hatte er schon drei Tafeln Schokolade gegessen, um die Wirkung zu testen. Ihm war schon ein wenig übel, doch er biss auch tapfer in die nächste Schokolade. Eine irre Mischung angstfreies Glück explodierte in seinem Mund und ließ seine hochsensiblen Geschmacksknospen tanzen.  
„Woah …“, keuchte er begeistert. Remus kaute, schluckte und spürte noch Minuten später das High des Zaubers. Das könnte es Snape zumindest für ein paar Momente einfacher machen, zu wissen, was Glück ist. Auch wenn es nur ein unechtes Glück war, so konnte es Angst, Schmerz und Leid für wenige Augenblicke verdrängen. Das sollte reichen, um einen Patronus zu beschwören. Hat es einmal geklappt, lief es ab da viel besser, wie er selbst wusste. Er präparierte noch ein paar Tafeln Schokolade mit dem Kinderzauber und versteckte sie hinten in seinem Schrank. Ab sofort würde er immer eine dabei haben, weil er nicht wusste, wann er Snape mal wieder treffen würde. Was Verabredungen betraf, war Severus sehr unzuverlässig und nachlässig. Umso verwunderter war Remus als er Montag in der ersten Stunde sein Buch aufschlug und eine Nachricht vorfand. Severus wollte ihn heute am späten Nachmittag wieder im Laborraum 1 treffen.   
„Habe vielleicht eine Lösung“, stand in magischer Schrift darunter, die vor seinen Augen langsam verschwand. Lösung? Für was? Den Patronus-Zauber, den unmöglichen Trank oder für etwas anderes? Remus wagte kaum zu hoffen. Zu unberechenbar war Snape und sein Verhalten. Er dachte an Lilys Worte achtsam zu sein, verstand aber nicht genau vor was sie ihn warnen wollte. Davor, dass der Slytherin die Dunklen Künste benutzen würde? Vor Snapes tiefsitzenden Hass, der verständlich war und wie ein wildes Tier in seinem Innersten lauerte? Vielleicht wollte sie ihn aber auch nur vor Seversus‘ Zuneigung warnen, die sie direkt und stolz, absolut ehrlich und beängstigend sein konnte.

Leider ging es Sirius besser und er schlug einen „Probelauf“ für die Jagd vor.  
„Nicht heute. Ich muss diesen Trank mit Snape machen“, sagte Remus beiläufig zu seinem Freund.  
„Ach komm schon. Vollmond steht quasi schon vor der Tür und wir müssen doch den Ablauf wenigstens einmal durchgehen. Vergiss Snape. Der wird gar nicht merken, dass du nicht kommst. Er macht den Trank doch sowieso allein.“ Sirius hatte natürlich recht. Vermutlich würde der Slytherin gar nicht merken, dass er nicht kam.   
„Verschieben wir es einfach einen Tag“, sagte Remus trotzdem. Black sah ihn irritiert an.  
„Bist du jetzt daran interessiert, dass Silver dich belobigt oder geht es dir um Snapes Respekt?“ Sirius war ein Kasper und liebte es unvernünftig herumzublödeln. Man durfte ihn aber keineswegs unterschätzen.  
„Na ja, Zaubertränke ist das einzige Fach, wo ich nie über ein Annehmbar hinaus gekommen bin. Das wäre die Chance, Sirius. Natürlich macht Snape den Trank fast allein, doch ich sehe wie und was er macht. Wir wissen alle, dass er darin unschlagbar gut ist und wenn Professor …“  
Sein Freund drehte sich einfach weg und ging.  
„Sirius!“  
„Sorry, Kumpel. Aber diesem Strebermist höre ich nicht länger zu. Wenn du gesagt hättest, du bist scharf auf den finsteren Mistkerl, würde ich es fast noch verstehen können. Ich bin jetzt mit Juliana verabredet, auch wenn sie es noch nicht weiß. Sag James Bescheid, falls er mich sucht.“ Weg war er und Remus sah ihm schockiert nach. Hieße das, Sirius wusste über ihn Bescheid? Oder war es nur so dahin gesagt? Hatte Lily ihn doch verraten? Undenkbar.  
Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl und Schokolade in der Tasche machte sich Remus am Abend auf den Weg zu den Laborräumen.

Severus war schon da und hatte alles vorbereitet. Ohne ihm Hallo zu sagen, begann er ihm die neue Vorgehensweise zu erklären.  
„Aber … wie willst du denn testen, ob der Trank permanent ist?“, wagte Remus eine Zwischenfrage. Snape lächelt und wieder schien sich der Raum zu erhellen.   
„Dafür stelle ich das Serum in der niedrigsten Potenz her, die möglich ist und teste es mit einem selbstentwickelten Teststreifen.“ Remus blinzelte verwundert, nickte dann aber besser und begann zu tun, was Snape ihm sagte. Es lief ganz gut. Weil er sich sehr konzentrierte und versuchte Snape weder länger anzusehen, noch näher zu kommen, konnte er peinliche Unfälle vermeiden. Über private Sachen sprachen sie nicht. Weder erwähnte Snape den Patronus-Zauber, noch er seine Schokolade in der Tasche. Es herrschte eine angespannte Atmosphäre vor und Remus verstand, dass es daran lag, dass Severus an sich selbst die allerhöchsten Erwartungen hatte.  
Endlich war es soweit. Das Veritaserum war fertig. Remus hatte es gerade in eine Flasche umgefüllt und Severus kam mit seinen Teststreifen zu ihm. Ein ungutes Gefühl entstand in seinem Magen, als Severus den Streifen in die Flasche hielt. Der Streifen färbte sich blau und Remus hielt den Atem an.  
„Blau“, sagte Severus dumpf und Remus wusste, dass es nicht das gewünschte Ergebnis war. Der andere Junge richtete sich auf, nahm die Flasche und warf sie direkt und fest gegen die Wand.  
„Severus, wir könnten …“ Aber Severus begann schon wütend alles an die Wand zu werfen, was sich auf dem Tisch befand. Anfangs nur die Zutaten, doch als er zu den Gerätschaften übergehen wollte, packte er ihn am Arm.  
„Beruhige dich, Snape!“, sagte er fest, doch der Junge wütete und versuchte sich seinen Armen zu entwinden, um weiter zu zerstören. Remus hatte seine kräftigen Arme von hinten um Snape geschlungen und hielt ihn fest. Wenn er hier das Labor zerstörte, würde er wirklich echten Ärger bekommen. Und zwar mit Dumbledore höchstpersönlich.  
„Lass mich …los!“, keuchte Snape hochzornig.  
„Wir finden eine Lösung, doch du …“ Remus hatte Mühe ihn zu bändigen.  
„… du musst dich wirklich beruhigen!“ Severus zitterte vor Wut. Beide keuchten angestrengt, wie nach einem langen Waldlauf. Remus gelang es schließlich Snape vom Tisch weg zu drängen und ihn an die Wand zu schubsen. Heftig und nicht allzu sanft drückte er ihn dann dagegen. Der Slytherin drehte sich und sah ihn nun mit vor Empörung glänzenden Augen an. Severus Snape war an seinem eigenen Ehrgeiz zerbrochen. Die Enttäuschung über sich selbst stand so deutlich in seinem Gesicht, wie sonst kein Gefühl, was Remus jemals an ihm beobachtete hatte. Mit seinem eigenen Körper hielt er Snape an der Wand gefangen. Wieder konnte er seine absurde Erektion an seinem eigenen Unterleib spüren. Empfand Severus jetzt gerade Lust oder war das eher ein Ausdruck seiner Hilflosigkeit? Oder lag es gar an ihm und seinem körperlichen Einsatz? Remus küsste ihn hitzig. Es war spontan und nicht gedacht. Severus keuchte erschrocken auf, küsste ihn jedoch augenblicklich zurück. Snapes Hände legten sich um ihn und zogen ihn noch enger heran, so dass er seine harte Erektion spüren musste.  
Beide stöhnten in den Kuss. Er war fest, verlangend und seltsam konturlos wie Remus‘ Patronus. Ich will dich, ich will dich … war alles, was Remus denken konnte. Severus‘ Hände lagen fest auf seinem Hinterteil. Inzwischen musste er sich selbst der Beschämung einer Erektion ergeben, die sich gegen den anderen Jungen drückte. Das Fühlen ihrer Lust zwischen ihnen, war ausgesprochen köstlich und verheißungsvoll. Ihre Zungen berührten sich, Severus saugte sie in seinen Mund, ließ ihn gleich danach aber los und biss ihm zärtlich die Unterlippe. Remus hatte das Gefühl den Verstand zu verlieren. Seine feinen Sinne schienen zu explodieren. Jetzt mit dieser Liebkosung aufzuhören, war undenkbar. Seine Lippen lagen an Severus‘ Hals und mit seiner Zunge fuhr er über dessen Halsschlagader, weil er darunter das Blut spürte. Es rauschte in Höchstgeschwindigkeit hindurch und Severus keuchte total haltlos. So wie er vermutlich auch. In seinem Kopf war nur noch ein heißer, äußerst angenehmer Brei, der sein Denken vollkommen verhindert. Deshalb ließ er sich ohne nachzudenken vor Snape auf die Knie runter und drückte sein Gesicht gegen seinen harten Schwanz. Severus stöhnt auf, hielt dann aber seine Hände fest, als er ihm die Hose öffnen wollte.  
„Nicht hier …!“, hörte er ihn belegt flüstern. Irgendwie brachte ihn Snapes Stimme wieder zur Besinnung. Er sah zu ihm hoch. Seine dunklen Augen waren bodenlos erscheinende Brunnen, die ihm alles versprachen. Lust, Leid, Sünde, Erfüllung, Glück.  
„Severus, ich …“   
„Nicht hier, Lupin!“, sagte Snape, schon fester. Remus stand widerwillig auf. Sein süßes Verlangen verwandelte sich in eine schreckliche Enttäuschung. Dann hatte er einen rettenden Gedanken.  
„Wir könnten uns im Quarantänezimmer treffen. Ich weiß, wie ich an den Schlüssel komme.“  
Die dunklen Augenbrauen hoben sich, erstaunt und amüsiert.  
„Du bist ganz schön oft krank, oder?“, sagte Snape ein bisschen argwöhnisch. Remus antwortete besser nicht darauf.  
„Natürlich nur, wenn du es … willst?“, flüsterte er stattdessen. Severus betrachtete ihn eingehend. Immerhin war er nicht mehr so aufgebracht, um das gesamte Labor zu zertrümmert. Von ihrer Lust war aber auch nur noch ein Nebel übriggeblieben. Remus hätte alles getan, hier oder wo anderes, das war ihm in diesem Augenblick völlig egal gewesen. Severus Snape allerdings, schien vernünftiger zu sein. Jetzt wartete er beinah ängstlich auf seine Zustimmung.  
„Ja, warum nicht. Gegen Mitternacht in der Nähe des Krankenflügels“, sagte er nur und trat von ihm weg.   
„Geh jetzt besser. Es kommen gleich Isana und Saphira, Vorher muss ich hier noch aufräumen.“ Snape klang wieder total nüchtern. Nicht so, als wenn zwischen ihnen gerade die Luft gebrannt hätte. Während er immer noch total erhitzt und zittrig war, war der Slytherin die Ruhe selbst. Immerhin hatten sie heute Nacht ein Date und …  
„Verschwinde endlich, ehe die Mädchen entdecken, was mit dir los ist.“ Snape deutete mit den Augen auf seinen Unterleib, wo sich immer noch seine Lust deutlich hinter dem Stoff der Hose offenbarte. Remus ging nur ungern. Nur wenig später stopfte er sich selbst die Schokolade in den Mund und holte sich den Schlüssel. Da er einmal im Monat „zu Gast“ bei Madam Pomfrey war, wusste er nicht nur, wo sie die Schlüssel zum Quarantänezimmer aufbewahrte, sondern auch den Zauber, mit dem der Raum belegt war. Er war einfach aufzulösen, wenn man ihn kannte, so wie er. Mitternacht war gut, denn zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es in der Krankenstation sehr ruhig. Madam Pomfrey war zwar gleich in der Nähe. Aber da gerade keine Patienten da waren, schlief sie vermutlich schon.  
Remus stahl den Schlüssel aus der Schublade und hatte sich dazu James‘ Tarnumhang ausgeliehen, ohne ihm Bescheid zu sagen. Sein Gewissen war ziemlich schlecht wegen seiner Missetat, doch um Severus nahe zu sein, würde er noch viel mehr tun. Schließlich belog er auch schon seine Freunde, was war da ein banaler Diebstahl.  
Sein Unmut über die Unterbrechung im Labor war längst weg und wurde von einer prickelnden Erregung ersetzt, die sich noch zu steigern schien. Beim Abendbrot bekam er kaum etwas runter. Ständig fühlte er sich von seinen Freunden beobachtet. Was natürlich Unsinn war. Trotzdem konnte er den Gedanken nicht losbekommen, dass Sirius ahnte, dass er etwas vorhatte. Allerdings war Sirius ziemlich mit Juliana, seiner neusten Flamme aus dem Huffelpuff-Haus beschäftigt. James und Lily flirteten ständig und Peter saß ihm gegenüber und erzählte ihm etwas, von dem er höchsten die Hälfte mitbekam. Hin und wieder nickte und lächelte er und hoffte, dass es nicht unpassend war. Snape war nicht zum Abendessen erschienen, doch das war keine Besonderheit.   
Remus fragte sich, was passieren würde, wenn sie geplant aufeinander trafen. Bisher glichen ihre Treffen eher einem zufälligen Zusammenprall kosmischer Kräfte. Viel Wut und Erregung waren schon vorhanden, wenn sie sich küssten. Würde es funktionieren, wenn sie sich dazu verabredeten? Vielleicht wäre Snape nur gelangweilt und abgestoßen, denn seinen Sehnen galt sowieso nur Lily. Dieser Gedanke machte Remus ein wenig traurig, weil er spürte, dass es vermutlich der grundsätzliche Antrieb des Schwarzhaarigen war. Es war nicht er, den Snape küsste. Im Grunde küsste er Lily und niemanden anderen. Aber er konnte es ihm ziemlich gut verkaufen, musste Remus zugeben und wurde allein bei dem Gedanken daran unerträglich hart.

Später hatte er dann fast eine ernsthafte Auseinandersetzung mit James und Sirius.  
„Warum nicht heute, Moony? Es ist optimales Wetter und Hagrid ist nicht in Hogwarts“, fragte James ihn mit einem verdächtigen Glitzern im Blick. Wahrscheinlich war Potter der Meinung, dass er sich nicht mehr an der Jagd beteiligen wollte, was widersprüchlich war, denn seine Freunde hatten nur verbotenerweise den Animagus-Zauber für ihn gelernt, um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten.  
„Nicht heute, weil …“  
„Weil er mit mir Arithmantik lernen wollte“, kam Lily hinzu. Remus versuchte nicht allzu überrumpelt auszusehen.  
„Ausgerechnet heute?“, maulte James überdrüssig.  
„Die Prüfungen sind bald und ich könnte wirklich Nachhilfe gebrauchen. Du weißt, Zahlen sind nicht so meins und Wölfchen ist darin so gut.“ Wie erstarrt stand er neben Lily und sah zu James. Sein Freund nickt schließlich. Nicht begeistert, doch nachgiebig.  
„Wenn es sein muss …“, sagte er und küsste Lily zärtlich. Warum tat Lily das? Sie wusste doch gar nichts von seiner nächtlichen Verabredung, oder? Tat sie es nur, weil sie seine Hilflosigkeit gespürt hatte. James zog sie weg und sie drehte sich um und schenkte ihm ein verschwörerisches Lächeln.  
Remus‘ Herz klopfte wie wild. Es würde sein Verderben sein. Seine Zuneigung zu Severus Snape würde ihn eines Tages zum Verhängnis werden, so viel war sicher.

„Ich lerne in der Bibliothek“, sagte Lily, als sie später mit ihm das Haus verließ.  
„Ich werde …“  
„Nein, sag es mir nicht, Remus. Sei nur … vorsichtig, ja?“ Er nickte fügsam und trieb sich dann noch eine Weile herum. Wie ein Tiger im Käfig lief er fast eine Stunde lang die Außenmauern ab und versuchte zu verstehen, warum er das tun musste, weshalb er dieses Risiko mit Snape einging. Niemand hätte etwas dagegen gehabt, wenn er gesagt hätte, dass er mit jemand verabredet wäre. Selbst, wenn es ein Junge gewesen wäre. Dafür hätte er sich aber outen müssen. Dass es sich um Severus Snape handelte, machte alles sehr schwer. Remus bekam nicht raus, ob es an der Neugier lag, die ihn in Snapes Arme trieb oder ob mehr dahinter stand. Die Aussicht auf Zärtlichkeit war überwältigend süß und trieb ihn eindeutig an. Aber würde er so etwas Verrücktes tun, wenn es nicht um mehr gehen würde? Er galt doch als klug und vernünftig.   
Warum spielte er so mit dem Feuer?

Endlich war es fast Mitternacht und er positionierte sich in der Nähe des Eingangs. Snape war noch nicht da und er kam auch erst zehn Minuten nach der Zeit und hatte noch nicht mal eine Entschuldigung.  
„Hast du den Schlüssel?“, fragte er nur dunkel. Es klang fast unheilvoll und sollte Remus vielleicht warnen. Tat es aber nicht, weil das Adrenalin nur so durch seine Venen schoss und er jegliche Gefahr ausgeblendet hatte.  
Leise schlichen sie nun in den Krankentrakt. Es war still und leer. Aus Madam Pomfreys Raum drang allerdings Licht, was ihnen sagte, dass sie noch nicht schlafen gegangen war. Sie müssten also besonders leise sein.  
Remus öffnete die Tür zum Quarantänezimmer zuerst mit dem Schlüssel, nahm dann seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und negierte den Schutzzauber, der Madam Pomfrey warnte, falls jemand unerlaubt die Tür öffnete. Bevor sie den Raum betraten, warteten sie einen Moment, ob sie irgendwo Alarm ausgelöst hatten. Dabei leuchtete Severus ihm eiskalt mit seinem Zauberstab ins Gesicht und sah ihn unverschämt neugierig an. Als es still blieb, betraten sie den Raum.  
„Du willst es wirklich, oder Lupin?“, flüsterte Snape rau und nicht besonders leise, als er noch einen Schutzzauber über die Tür legte.  
„Ja, obwohl ich weiß, dass es für dich nicht …“, begann er zu erklären, doch Severus legte ihm zwei Finger auf die Lippen und schüttelte angedeutet den Kopf. Und jetzt? Dachte Remus und sah sich um. Im Raum waren zwei Betten und an der Wand befand sich ein großer, verglaster Schrank mit diversen Medikamenten. Snape ging zielstrebig zum Schrank, öffnete ihn aber nicht gleich, sondern untersuchte ihn erst mit seinen Fingern.  
„Kein Schutzzauber. Ziemlich nachlässig …“, murmelte er und öffnete dann die Schranktüren. Er schien etwas zu suchen und Remus sah ihm verständnislos dabei zu. Wollte Snape etwa nur an den Medikamentenschrank, um etwas zu stehlen, was er für einen seiner Tränke brauchte?  
„Severus, was ….“  
„Sssssscht!“, zischte der Slytherin nur über seine Schulter. Er kam zurück, hatte eine kleine Flasche in der Hand und warf sie nun auf das eine Bett.  
„Was …“, begann Remus wieder und hatte nur einen Moment später Snapes Lippen auf dem Mund. Der Slytherin küsste ihn auf eine impertinente, zielstrebige Art, die ihn atemlos und weiche Knie machte. Wehrlos ließ er sich küssen. Als er sich wieder bewegen konnte, legte er seine Arme fest um Severus‘ und zog ihn eng an sich heran.

Remus hatte sich zu viele Gedanken gemacht. Alles ging von ganz allein. Snapes Zunge drang in seinen Mund, brachte Hitze mit und machte ihn hart. Fremde Hände schoben sich unter sein Hemd, berührten seine Haut und ließen ihn zusammenzucken. Severus drängte ihn mit seinem Körper zum Bett und kam dann auf ihm zum Liegen. Es war seltsam. Der andere Junge küsste ihn, impulsiv und nachdrücklich, daran konnte wirklich kein Zweifel bestehen. Und doch war Severus nicht so ganz anwesend. Im Zimmer war es bis auf die kleine Kerze neben der Tür, die Remus beim Reinkommen entzündet hatte, dunkel. Remus sah den anderen Jungen an. Dessen dunkle Augen waren fast vollständig von seinen Lidern bedeckt, seine Lippen standen ein wenig offen, waren feucht und seine schwarzen Haare gingen ihm ins Gesicht. Behutsam strich sie Remus zur Seite, rutschte ein wenig auf ihn und küsste ihn dann ganz bedächtig. Severus lag auf dem Rücken, atmete schnell und ließ sich bereitwillig von ihm küssen. Seine Hand strich über Snapes Haare, über seine Brust, hin zu seinem Geschlecht. Es war angeschwollen, was ihn erfreute und verwunderte, denn sie hatten sich vorher nicht geprügelt, wie sonst. Was es bedeutete, verstand er allerdings gerade nicht. Als seine flache Hand über Snapes angeschwollene Männlichkeit rieb, stöhnt der Slytherin verhalten. Plötzlich setzte er sich auf und zog sich selbst aus.  
„Los, mach schon, Lupin!“, knurrte er ihn uncharmant an.  
„Es gibt keinen Preis für Langsamkeit, falls du das erwartest.“ Severus war schon nackt, da fummelte er noch total verlegen an seinen Hemdknöpfen herum. Snape schubste ihn dann einfach auf dem Bett nach hinten und begann ihn unumwunden auszuziehen. Remus bekam kaum Luft, als der nackte Junge sich über ihm bewegte. Sein Geschlecht ragte verlockend von seinem Körper ab. Als sich Severus an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte und sie ihm zusammen mit seiner Unterhose nach unter zog, befand sich Remus wie in einer Art Trance. Seine Sinne spielten verrückt und waren völlig überreizt. Sein Gehirn wurde von Verlangen nur so überspült, so sehr, dass er sich Snapes Hände und Willen wehrlos ausliefern musste.   
Der andere Junge legte sich schließlich auf ihn. Sein nackter Körper war kühl, im Gegensatz zu seinem, der zu brennen schien. Remus stöhnte sehnsüchtig und grub seine Finger fest in Snapes Lenden. Severus sah ihn aufmerksam an und strich ihm dann wieder auf diese unendlich liebevolle Art über seine Narben, bevor er ihn küsste.  
„Du kannst es dir noch anders überlegen, Remus“, flüsterte er leise auf seine Lippen. Doch, es war etwas anders, begriff Remus in diesem Moment. Severus Snape wies nicht diesen Egoismus auf, mit dem er sonst für die Erfüllung seiner Bedürfnisse sorgte. Er hatte die Wahl, auch wenn Snape sich gerade ziemlich endgültig anhörte, so wusste er doch, dass er das hier schon so lange wollte.  
„Ich will das hier“, sagte er heiser und ließ sich durch Snapes Küsse in einen bodenlosen Abgrund ziehen, der ihn ganz schwindlig machte. Seine Küsse waren nicht unbedingt kunstvoll, aber sehr effektiv. So wie er Tränke herstellte, so küsste und berührte er ihn. Remus konnte nur stöhnen, als sein Geschlecht in seinem Mund war und drehte sich gehorsam um, als der andere Junge es wollte. Snape kniete sich zwischen seine Beine, schob sie ein wenig auseinander und küsste dann seinen Nacken. Seine Erektion berührte dabei immer wieder seinen Körper und verursachte ein kaum noch zu zügelndes Wollen in ihm. Das machte ihm ein wenig Angst, weil es sich ähnlich wie seine Verwandlung anfühlte. Es gab kein Zurück, kein Vielleicht, nur ein nach vorn, nur ein weiter.  
Severus nahm sich die Flasche und schon als er sie öffnete und Remus den kaum wahrnehmbaren Duft roch, kapierte er, was er damit vorhatte. Es war das Öl, um manche Verbände besser lösen zu können. Er war ja so ein naiver Idiot. Severus‘ ölige Finger berührten dann seine intimste Stelle. Wieder lag Remus völlig hilflos und ausgeliefert vor ihm und fand es unvorstellbar berauschend.  
Auf eine absurde Weise vertraute er dem düsteren Jungen total. Seine schlangen Finger waren sanft und aufmerksam, als er ihn weitete. Remus atmete nur, schnell und erregt. Aber auch Snapes Atem streifte immer wieder hektisch über seine Haut. Umso verwunderlicher war, dass Severus nie die Geduld verlor und erst in ihn eindrang, als es Remus schon kaum noch ertragen konnte. Inzwischen hatte er sich gekniet. So viel Einfühlungsvermögen hätte er dem Slytherin nach seinen Zerstörungswutanfällen gar nicht zugetraut, doch er war ganz behutsam. Langsam aber unnachgiebig drang er in ihn ein und verursachte ein langes, dunklen Stöhnen, für das sich Remus wirklich schämte, weil es tief aus seinem Herzen kam und nicht alleine etwas mit seinem körperlichen Befinden zu tun hatte. Hier erfüllte sich gerade eine Sehnsucht, die er schon so lange hatte und über die der ewige Schleier der Hoffnungslosigkeit gelegen hatte. Dass es nun wirklich geschah, war unbegreiflich und verwirrend.  
Severus bewegte sich eher wie im Traum, gemächlich, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt; tief und aufmerksam, als würde er es nur ein Mal und nie wieder tun und so einfühlsam er es vermochte. Remus hatte seinen Mund in das Bett gedrückt und stöhnte haltlos. Innerlich zitterte er unkontrolliert, weil seine sensiblen Nerven so angespannt waren, wie kurz vor der Jagd. Konnte er sich auch ohne Vollmond in einen Werwolf verwandeln? Hoffentlich nicht. Es wäre Snapes Todesurteil.   
Severus löste seine Hände von seinen Hüften und lehnte sich weiter auf ihn. Dabei drang er noch ein wenig tiefer vor. Seine linke Hand griff nach vorn, umfasste seinen pulsierenden Penis, während sein heißer Atem über seine Rückenhaut strich. Seine gezielten Bewegungen waren zu viel für Remus‘ Selbstdisziplin, von der er bis dahin angenommen hatte, sie wäre exzellent.  
Er keuchte und stöhnte nur noch unkontrolliert und nicht gerade leise. Severus in ihm, seine Liebkosungen, sein Atem in seinem Nacken und sein sanftes Stöhnen schubsten ihn über den Rand der Klippe. Sich lustvoll zusammenkrümmend, fand er sich in Snapes fester Umarmung wieder. Noch war sein Verstand nicht zurück, noch schwelgte er in einem süßen Rausch, noch atmete er viel zu schnell, während Severus eher zurückhaltend und beinah schon diszipliniert seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Dafür hatte er sich nur minimal schneller bewegt, legte aber eine groteske Aufmerksamkeit an den Tag, die schon akribisch war. Der einzige Nachweis, seiner unbändigen Lust, waren seine Finger, die sich derart fest und schmerzhaft in Remus Haut gruben, dass er ganz sicher blaue Flecke davon tragen würde. Als es vorbei war, drückte ihn Snape nach unten und blieb dann auf ihm liegen.  
„Bewege dich nicht und halt die Klappe, Lupin!“, befahl er mit belegter Stimme. Remus gehorchte, weil er dankbar für die Stille war, für die Severus sorgte.

Erst als sie wieder regelmäßig atmen konnten, setzte sich Snape hin und begann sich anzuziehen.  
„Stehst du noch dazu?“, fragte er nebenher.   
„Was meinst du?“  
„Ob dein Hilfsangebot wegen der Patronus-Beschwörung noch aktuell ist. Ich hätte übermorgen Zeit.“  
„Ähm, ja … ich …“  
„Ja oder nein? Am Fels?“  
„Ja, Severus. Können wir kurz …“  
„… über das hier reden?“ Snape beugte sich über ihn. Remus war noch immer nackt und wich jäh vor ihm zurück. Aber Severus sah ihn nur an, strich wieder seine Haare aus dem Gesicht und küsste seine Narben.  
„Wir müssen nicht pflichtbewusst über etwas sprechen, was für sich allein spricht.“  
„Nur eine Frage, Severus … bitte!“ Remus hörte selbst wie erbärmlich flehend er sich anhörte.   
„Na los …“  
„Wir … du hattest gerade Sex mit mir. Bist du doch …“  
„Ich bin nichts. Absolut nichts. Nichts, was du von mir denkst, nichts, was du von mir erwartest und nichts, was du dir erträumst. Ich bin nur ein Nichts, Lupin. Lass dich nicht erwischen, wenn du die Schlüssel zurück bringst.“ Damit ließ er ihn allein.


	8. Chapter 8

„Leute ehrlich, wenn wir nicht langsam was unternehmen, wächst mir noch Sitzfleisch“, maulte Sirius gelangweilt.  
„Außerdem finde ich, dass Severus Snape schon wieder dreister wird. Habt ihr auch gesehen, wie er Lily heute wieder unentwegt fixiert hat, wie so ein Raubtier.“   
„Hat er?“, fragte James alarmiert.  
„Hat er!“, warf Peter zustimmend ein. Remus schwieg, fragte sich allerdings auch, ob es Snape getan hatte. Seine Gedanken mussten nur ein wenig abschweifen, unkonzentriert und träumerisch und er spürte den anderen Jungen sofort wieder in sich. Wenn er nicht auf seine Gedanken achtete, machte ihn das hart und geil. Noch dazu hatte er durchaus eine schwache, körperliche Erinnerung an Snapes Eindringen. Ihm gefiel es, weil es ihm deutlich machte, dass das Ereignis letzte Nacht kein Traum gewesen war.  
„Dann lass uns den Plan kurz durchgehen und die Strecke ablaufen. Es sind nur noch wenige Tage bis zu Moonys Verwandlung und alles sollte bombenfest sein“, schlug James vor. Remus fand keine Ausrede und schloss sich ihnen an.

„Du wirst hier in der Hütte sein, Moony. Sind die Ketten stark genug?“ James zeigte ihm die Sicherung, die sie ihm vorsichtshalber anlegen wollten. Snape sollte zur Hütte getrieben werden und er müsste dafür sorgen, dass sich der Slytherin „vor Angst in die Hose machte“, wie Sirius witzelte. Remus besah sich die Ketten. Sie waren stark, doch er selbst konnte seine Kraft nur schwer einschätzen. Er würde allein hier sein und vermutlich wieder den Verstand verlieren, wie früher, als seine Freunde noch nicht bei ihm waren und ihn zähmten.  
„Ich denke schon“, sagte er dumpf und dachte wieder darüber nach, Lily einzuweihen. Aber James und Sirius würden ihm das niemals verzeihen und ihm die Freundschaft kündigen. Vielleicht lief es ja glimpflich ab. Snape war klug und würde schon nicht in ihre Falle tappen.  
„Peter, schaffst du das?“   
„Na klar, ich habe mich extra mit Delilah angefreundet. Pickelqueen ist ganz scharf auf mich“, sagte der rundliche Junge stolz. Sirius prustete los und auch Remus musste kichern.   
„Hört auf zu lachen. Delilah ist nun mal die Einzige, die immer und ständig ihre Tasche mit sich herumschleppt, in der Peter als Ratte ins Slytherin-Haus kommt. Du stiehlst ihm so den Zauberstab, dass er es merkt. Aber du musst wirklich schnell und geschickt sein und darfst dich nicht von ihm schnappen lassen. Snape muss dir folgen und du darfst seinen Zauberstab unter keinen Umständen loslassen. Erst, wenn du ihn an Sirius übergeben hast, klar?“  
Peter nickte eifrig.  
„Ist wie ein Staffellauf, schon klar.“  
„Und wir … verletzen ihn nicht, oder?“, fragte Remus mit belegter Stimme. James sah ihn sonderbar an.  
„Na ja, vielleicht bekommt er ein paar Kratzer im Gesicht. Seit wann bist du so besorgt, Moony. Du hast ihn doch Letzens erst selbst verprügelt?“  
„Ich meinte eher ein tödliches Verletzen!“, knurrte er zerknirscht.  
„Nein, keine Sorge. Wir sorgen nur dafür, dass Snape durch den Wald bis zur Hütte laufen muss und du erschreckst ihn ein wenig. Mehr nicht. Er bekommt sogar seinen Zauberstab zurück. Am Tag danach. Verhalte dich bei Madam Pomfrey normal wie immer, damit sie nicht argwöhnisch wird. Wenn das nicht funktioniert, brauchen wir nicht nur einen vollständigen neuen Plan, sondern müssen auch einen ganzen Monat warten.“  
Anschließend waren sie bis spät am Abend mit dem Ausfeilen des Planes beschäftigt.  
Heute tagsüber hatte Snape ihn wieder eiskalt ignoriert und er konnte keinen einzigen Blick von ihm einfangen. Dafür ein Schmunzeln von Lily, was ihn total rot werden ließ.  
Morgen Nachmittag könnte er ihn endlich an den Felsen treffen und daran dachte er ständig. James und Sirius fragten ihn auch gar nicht mehr über die Arbeit am Trank aus, weil er gleich von sich aus erzählte.   
„Versager …“, sagte James das letzte Mal desinteressiert, als er von Severus‘ Misserfolg erzählte. Sirius und Peter lachten hämisch, damit war das Thema beendet, worüber Remus mehr als froh war.

Peter loszuwerden, war einfach. Leider durchnässte ihn der Nieselregen auf dem Weg zu Snape. Der saß frustriert am Fels und starrte in die heute düstere Landschaft. Er sah nicht mal hoch, als er kam. Remus setzte sich neben ihn, versuchte seine Aufregung in den Griff zu bekommen und zog dann seine Schokolade aus der Tasche.  
Als er sie ihm hinhielt, schüttelte Severus nur den Kopf. Der Slytherin wirkte heute ausgesprochen mürrisch und unheilvoll düster.  
„Du solltest davon probieren, Severus. Sie wird dir gut tun.“  
„Wird sie nicht. Es ist nur Schokolade.“ Und nicht Lily, beendete Remus in Gedanken den Satz. Er seufzte mitfühlend.  
„Nein, es ist nicht nur Schokolade. Vertraue mir.“ Snape lachte bitter.  
„Hast du das eben wirklich gesagt? Ich soll dir vertrauen, Lupin? Nur, weil du mir vertraut hast, gilt das nicht auch andersherum.“ Remus biss ein Stück ab und spürte die Wirkung sofort. Das vertrieb seinen Kummer, den Snapes Bemerkung in ihm ausgelöst hatte.  
„Die Schokolade ist meine Hilfe, die ich dir angeboten habe.“ Endlich sahen ihn die dunklen Augen durchdringend an. Severus wirkte, als wenn er ihn heute zum ersten Mal sah.  
„Ich frage mich langsam, warum du dich mit diesen minderbemittelten Idioten abgibst, Lupin.“ Snape brach sich ein Stück Schokolade ab und aß sie. Erstaunt riss er die Augen auf, als er die Wirkung zu spüren bekam.  
„Was … ist das, Lupin?!“, fragte er halb heiter, halb besorgt.  
„Meine Glücksschokolade. Jetzt denke an etwas Nettes und versuche den Patronus!“ Snape grinste und brach sich ein weiteres Stück ab.   
„Genial. Wie hast du das gemacht?“  
„Geheimnis. Mach schon, Snape, ehe die Wirkung nachlässt!“ Severus stand gehorsam auf. Es regnete stärker. Das schien ihn nicht zu stören. Seine Armbewegung war perfekt, ebenso die Betonung des Zaubers, die er irgendwann gar nicht mehr aussprechen musste. Remus sah, wie großartig Snapes Talent war und erschauerte erneut unter einer skurrilen Ergriffenheit.   
Beim ersten Mal geschah nichts. Doch beim zweiten Mal löste sich eine blauer Nebel aus Snapes Zauberstabspitze. Erst sah es aus, als wenn der Patronus gleich wieder verschwinden wollte (so war es Remus passiert), doch dann blieb er. Es war eine grazile Hirschkuh. Remus war wie gelähmt.   
Lilys Patronus war auch eine Hirschkuh. Wie konnte es sein, dass Severus Snape die gleiche Art Patronus hatte? Die Möglichkeiten waren zahllos und doch hatte Snape den gleichen Patronus wie Lily. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Hatte das was zu bedeuten? Oder war es nur Zufall? Die Hirschkuh lief ein paar Schritte und verschwand dann wieder, indem sie sich auflöste.  
Snape drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm herum.  
„Hast du das gesehen, Remus?“ Er war untypisch aufgeregt und … glücklich. Remus könnte seinen Zustand nicht anders klassifizieren. Ob es an der Schokolade lag oder daran, dass Snape endlich den Patronus gemeistert hatte oder daran, dass sein Patronus das gleiche Tier war, wie das von Lily, war unmöglich zu sagen.   
Remus war seltsam bekümmert und stand auf.   
„Schön. Dann übe noch ein wenig, solange die Schokolade ihre Wirkung hat, was nicht allzu lang ist. Vielleicht bekommst du es jetzt auch so hin. Bis …“  
„Was? Wieso willst du jetzt gehen?“, knurrte Snape ungehalten.  
„Weil es regnet.“  
„Erzähl keinen Unsinn. Als ob dich das stört. Was ist los? Bist du … gekränkt, weil … es funktioniert hat?“  
„Nein!“, fuhr ihn Remus an. Er sah, dass Severus wirklich nicht verstand, warum er verletzt war.  
„Dann bleib hier und ich sage dir, an was ich gedacht habe.“ Der Slytherin steckte seinen Zauberstab weg, schob die Hände in die Taschen seines Umgangs und wartete. Remus zögerte, lehnte sich dann aber erneut an den Fels, unbeeindruckt hoffentlich. Der Regen tropfte inzwischen von seinen langen Ponyhaaren.  
„Ich habe an dich gedacht und das, was wir Letzens getan haben. Weißt du warum? Weil es keine negativen Beigeschmack hatte. Du hast vor Verlangen und Lust gezittert. Ich ebenso. Daran war nichts falsch und es war keine Lüge. So einfach ist das.“ Sprachlos sah er ihn an. Natürlich hatte er Geständnisse über Lily erwartet. Vielleicht log Snape ihn an, um ihn zu besänftigen, allein er würde es niemals herausfinden, denn Snapes Gesichtsausdruck war absolut unergründlich.  
„Hauptsache es funktioniert …“, flüsterte Remus nur lahm. Severus‘ Mundwinkel zuckten kurz, dann kam er näher, legte seine Hände rechts und links neben seinen Kopf an den Fels und brachte sein Gesicht nahe an seines heran.  
„Du bist verrückter und mutiger als ich dachte, Remus Lupin. Mir war klar, dass man viele dumme Dinge tut, wenn man verliebt ist, aber du gibst dem Begriff „blind vor Liebe“ eine ganz neue Dimension. Du weißt, was sie mit dir machen, wenn sie dich mit mir erwischen?“ Die Stimme des Slytherin klang unheilvoll, drohend und doch hatte sie den belegten Unterton des Begehrens, den Remus so gut heraushören konnte. Er schluckte mühsam. Snape hatte mehr als recht. Sie würden ihn verstoßen und er wäre ebenso geächtet wie Severus. Er würde wieder da sein, wo er vorher gewesen war. Allein, einsam und unglücklich. Das alles war ihm mehr als klar. Trotzdem stand er hier, riskierte seine Freundschaft für Severus Snape, der ihn nicht mal zurückliebte. Nur, um das Gefühl zu haben, was sich nun ihm ausbreitete, als die schwarzen Augen ihn aufmerksam und ein bisschen wehmütig ansahen.  
„Dann ist es so …“, flüsterte er nur, legte seine Hände in Snapes Nacken und zog ihn für einen Kuss heran. Es regnete noch immer. Beständig, leise und unnachgiebig. Remus merkte das gar nicht, solange er nur seine Hände auf seiner Haut spürte. Sie hatten sich unter seinen Umgang, seinen Pullover und sein Hemd bis auf die Haut durchgegraben und lagen jetzt auf seinem unteren Rücken. Severus drückte ihn gegen sich, damit er deutlich dessen harten Schwanz spüren musste. Ihre Berührungen waren atemlos und nass. Remus keuchte ihm in den offenen Mund, haltlos, sehnsüchtig und so unbesonnen. Es ging so schnell. War er noch unter großen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen hierhergekommen, dachte er nun nicht mal mehr daran, ob sie jemand beobachten könnte. Seine ungewöhnlich scharfen Sinne waren ausschließlich auf Severus gerichtet, um jede seiner Reaktionen begierig wahrzunehmen. Heute drückte er sich wieder auf diese egoistische Weise impulsiv an ihn, begann dann aber recht unvermutet seine Hose zu öffnen.  
Remus stöhnte wimmernd auf, als Severus‘ Mund begehrlich an seinem Hals saugte und seine Hand sich in seine Hose schob. Er drängte seine Männlichkeit in seine Hand. Regen drang in seinen offenen Mund. Snapes Zärtlichkeit war rau und doch irgendwie so achtsam, wie er seine Tränke zubereitete. Er wusste genau wie weit er gehen konnte und was er machen musste, um ihn um den Verstand zu bringen.   
„Ich will es … ich will es …“, keuchte Remus nun immer wieder auf Severus‘ Lippen. Mit einem Ruck zog er ihm die Hose nach unten. Die Kälte des Regens interessierte Remus nicht, ebenso wenig die Nässe seiner Kleidung. Er sah nur in Snapes schwarze Augen, flehend und jämmerlich bettelnd.  
„Dann dreh dich um, Remus“, befahl ihm der Slytherin. Es klang zuckersüß und verführerisch in seinen Ohren. Er tat es und spürte nur wenig später Snapes hartes Glied zwischen seinen Lenden. Der andere Junge drang nicht gleich in ihn ein. Arme hatten sich um seinen Körper gelegt und hielten ihn fest. Remus‘ Gesicht lag am rauen Fels. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er spürte nur noch Severus Snape in seiner überwältigenden Seltsamkeit. Als Severus wieder mit dieser aufmerksamen Langsamkeit in ihn eindrang, keuchte er nur noch, ohne etwas zu denken. Er fühlte nur. Ihn. Sich selbst. Sonst nichts.  
Es war anders als im Quarantänezimmer. Beängstigender, leidenschaftlicher, endgültiger. Severus drückte ihn so fest an sich, dass er kaum noch richtig atmen konnte. Es war Severus, der dunkel und hemmungslos stöhnte. Es war Severus, der sich immer unbeherrschter bewegte und es war Severus, der viel zu schnell seinen heftigen Höhepunkt in ihn ergoss. Nach einem winzigen Augenblick, löste er sich von ihm. Er drehte in herum, kniete sich vor ihn, ohne, dass er dabei seine Hose hochgezogen hätte und nahm seine schmerzhaft harte Lust in den Mund. Remus hatte ein paar furchtbare Sekunden lang Angst einfach laut schreiend zusammenzubrechen. Schon im nächsten Moment ejakulierte er mit einem rauen, langen Stöhnen. Seine Beine waren weich und ihm war ganz schwindlig.   
Zerstreut zogen sie sich an. Severus schien seinen Blicken auszuweichen und sagte dann auch nur:  
„Ich gehe zuerst.“ Remus hielt ihn nicht auf, weil ihm immer noch die Worte fehlten. Wie konnte er nur derart gedankenlos und gierig sein?

Lange nach Snape ging er zurück.  
„Remus?!“, hörte er Lily rufen, als er schon fast das Haus erreicht hatte.  
„Was ist denn passiert?“ Sie kam auf ihn zugerannt und sah ihn beinah panisch an. Erst da registrierte er, dass er aussah wie in den Dreck gefallen. Seine Kleidung war nass, schmutzig und er hatte sich nicht richtig angezogen.  
„Ich … ich war … spazieren und …“, stammelte er. Lily packte ihn schon am Arm und zerrte ihn ein wenig hinter eine Säule. Sie begann an ihm herumzuputzen, stopfte ihm das Hemd in die Hose und glätte dann seinen Umhang. Dann strich sie ihm die Haare glatt.  
„Ich sagte doch, nimm dich in acht!“, murmelte sie leise.  
„Nein, so ist es nicht. Er hat … mir nichts getan“, sagte er schnell, weil er nicht ertragen konnte, dass sie so schlecht von Severus dachte. Sie hob den Blick und sah ihn an. Ihr Ausdruck ging von fragend, zu neugierig und dann begriff sie es. Sie errötete und grinste verhalten.  
„Du siehst aus, als hättest du dich geprügelt. Du solltest wirklich vorsichtiger sein, wenn du … dich mit ihm triffst, Remus“, flüsterte sie leise und sah sich um.  
„Er …“, begann er belegt. Lily war die Einzige, mit der er über Snape sprechen konnte. Was an sich schon paradox war, doch in ihm ein Verlangen auslöste sich ihr unbedingt mitzuteilen. Vor allem, um ihr zu sagen, auf was sie verzichtete.  
„Er … bringt mich um den Verstand“, flüsterte er. Es klang viel hilfloser und schmerzvoller, als es sich eigentlich anfühlte. Lily strich über sein Gesicht und sah ihm länger in die Augen.  
„Und das sieht man dir an, Wölfchen. Werde bloß nicht leichtsinnig.“  
„Wie … kann er so mit mir zusammen sein, wenn er doch dich … liebt?“ Lilys Gesicht wurde unwillig.  
„Geh besser rein, ehe James dich sucht. Es ist schon spät und Sirius hat mich vorhin schon nach dir gefragt. Ich sagte, du wärst in der Bibliothek. Da wollte er nicht hin, der Banause. Geh jetzt!“  
Sie schob ihn an und er lief widerwillig los. Sie hatte ihm seine so wichtige Frage nicht beantwortet. Vielleicht konnte sie nicht, weil sie Severus nicht bis in die letzte Konsequenz verstand. Vielleicht mochte sie Severus nur, weil er bemitleidenswert und ein Sonderling war. Vielleicht wusste Lily gar nicht, wer Snape wirklich war und wusste damit auch nicht, was sie abwies.  
Und vielleicht war das sein Glück. Remus wünschte sich das noch viel mehr, als vor über einem Jahr, als er das erste Mal auf diese nachdrückliche Weise mit Severus Snape zusammengeprallt war.


	9. Chapter 9

Als Remus am nächsten Nachtmittag zu seinem Treffen im Laborraum ging, fühlte er den kommenden Vollmond schon in den Knochen. Es war ein leicht ziehender Schmerz, der in der Vollmondnacht unerträglich werden würde. Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt, hochsensibel und empfindsam. Auch sein Gemüt war nun schon extrem dünnhäutig. Hoffentlich würde Severus heute nicht wieder so ausrasten, weil er den Trank nicht hinbekam.  
Severus war schon da, als er den Raum betrat. Der Junge saß auf einem Stuhl, sein Oberkörper lag auf dem Tisch, sein Kopf auf einem Arm und er schlief. Remus betrachtete ihn. Erst irritiert, dann liebevoll. Snape sah erschöpft aus. Vermutlich schlief er nicht viel, weil er ständig über den unlösbaren Trank nachgrübelt oder aber ihr gestriges Treffen hatte Spuren hinterlassen. Remus‘ Immunsystem war nahezu unangreifbar. Aber Severus hatte sich vielleicht etwas einfangen. Als er behutsam seinen Handrücken gegen seine Wange legte, um zu fühlen, ob er Fieber hatte, schlug Snape die Augen auf. Er war nicht unnatürlich warm gewesen und seine Augen hatten den typisch harten Glanz. Er setzte sich hoch, legte fragend den Kopf schief und seufzte dann.  
„Schlecht geschlafen“, murrte er nur und deutete mit den Augen auf den Tisch, auf dem die üblichen Gerätschaften und Zutaten standen.  
„Fang an, Lupin“, befahl er und gähnte.  
„Ich bin heute leider sehr unmotiviert.“  
„Dann sag doch Professor Silver, dass es unmöglich ist diesen Trank herzustellen. Ich meine, wo ist denn auch der Sinn, dass ein Wahrheitsserum permanent wirkt? Wer will denn schon ständig die Wahrheit hören oder sage?“ Der Slytherinschüler sah ihn merkwürdig an und begann dann zu lachen.  
„Du hast ja richtig Humor, Lupin …“, sagte Severus und lachte wieder. Remus sah ihn verständnislos und zunehmend verärgert an. Severus bekam sich wieder ein und sagte dann halbernst:  
„Du hast da was falsch verstanden. Es geht darum, das Serum endlos haltbar zu machen. Meistens kann man es nach ein paar Monaten wegwerfen, weil die Bestandteile zerfallen. Darum geht es Silver. Natürlich will man nicht ständig mit der Wahrheit konfrontiert werden. Stell dir vor, Black fragt dich: Und Lupin, wo warst du gestern Nachmittag, als es wie aus Kübeln geschüttet hat?“ Remus errötete und Severus lächelte vielsagend.  
„Nein, es hat schon Sinn, dass es so eine Art Zauber oder Serum oder Trank nicht gibt und auch niemals geben wird. Es geht allein um die Haltbarkeit. Jetzt fang an …“ Matt setze er sich wieder auf den Stuhl und stützte seinen Kopf auf eine Hand.  
„Und ich kann dich nicht motivieren?“, fragte Remus, der langsam drüber hinweg kam, dass sich Snape ganz berechtigt über ihn lustig gemacht hatte. Er lehnte sich über den Tisch und sah begierig in die dunklen Augen.  
„Nicht hier …“, knurrte Severus dunkel, aber nicht abweisend. Remus küsste ihn trotzdem. Es ließ ein heftiges Prickeln in seinem Bauch entstehen. Snapes Lippen waren weich, willig und verführerisch. Aber er löste sich von ihm und wiederholte nur fester:  
„Fang endlich an, Lupin!“

Remus begann und versuchte sich wirklich zu konzentrieren. Er hatte Snape jetzt schon zweimal dabei zugesehen und war erstaunt, wie viel bei ihm hängen geblieben war. Plötzlich fand er alles gar nicht mehr so schwer und unübersichtlich. Snapes Akribie und dessen Konzentration hatte sich so auf ihn übertragen, dass er gar nicht merkte, als Snape plötzlich neben ihm stand und ihm eine Flasche aus der Hand nahm.  
„Warte, ich möchte hier was modifizieren, um eine längere Haltbarkeit zu erreichen. Vielleicht …“, fügte er leise an. Von da an, stellte Severus den Rest des Trankes her und hielt am Ende wieder den Teststreifen in den Trank. Er wurde violette.   
Aus Snapes Mund kam ein frustriertes Seufzen.  
„Verdammter Mist!“  
„Wenn ich die Farbe richtig interpretiere, dann ist das doch ein Fortschritt, oder?“, fragte Remus leise nach. Der andere Junge nickte leicht.  
„Ja, das schon. Aber mir gehen langsam die Ideen aus. Kann ich dir das Aufräumen überlassen, Remus? Ich muss dringend … schlafen.“   
Severus klang unendlich müde und erschöpft. Remus dachte an die Jagd und ihm wurde ganz elend.   
„Ja, natürlich.“ Snape kam zu ihm, packte sein Gesicht und küsste ihn fest.  
„Danke!“  
„Warte …!“ Remus hielt ihn fest, holte eine der vielen Schokoladen aus seiner Tasche und gab sie Severus. Der Slytherin lächelte, wieder auf diese so außergewöhnlich helle Art, dass Remus‘ Herz zu hüpfen begann.  
Und wenn es doch eine Chance gab Snapes Herz für sich zu gewinnen? Darüber dachte Remus nach, während er aufräumte. Übermorgen Nacht war es so weit. Wenn er doch nur eine Idee hätte wie er diese schreckliche Jagd verhindern könnte, ohne sein Gesicht und vor allem seine Freunde zu verlieren. Wenn er doch nur einfach mal glücklich sein könnte. 

Der folgende Tag, war der letzte Tag vor Vollmond. Remus war unruhig und unkonzentriert wie immer. James und Sirius ließen ihn kaum aus den Augen, was umso nervender war, weil er nach Snape sehen wollte. Der war heute nicht im Unterricht gewesen, doch niemand wusste, was mit ihm war. War er krank? Er hatte gestern einen so fertigen Eindruck gemacht.  
„Wie fühlst du dich, Moony?“, fragte Sirius leise, schob ihm den Arm unter und zerrte ihn ein wenig zur Seite. Sie waren gerade auf dem Weg zum Wahrsageunterricht und Remus hatte wenig Lust auf Sirius‘ Neugier.  
„Wie immer eben.“  
„Du bist blass. Ehrlich, siehst aus wie ein beschissenes Gespenst.“  
„Kann sein. Vielleicht sollten wir die Jagd morgen besser abblasen?“, wollte er seine letzte Chance nutzen, Snape diese Tortur zu ersparen.  
„Werden Werwölfe krank, Remus?“  
„N … nein, nicht, dass ich wüsste“, entgegnete er langsam, weil er nicht verstand, worauf Black hinaus wollte.  
„Dann fehlt dir auch nichts. Du bist nur aufgeregt. Ich gebe zu, es ist ein großes Ding. Wenn Snape danach Lily immer noch belästigt – und wenn es nur mit einem schrägen Blick ist – weiß ich auch nicht weiter. Dieser arrogante Mistkerl muss auf seinen Platz verwiesen werden. Du weißt, dass er uns ständig nachspioniert und uns dauernd bei den Lehrern anschwärzt?!“ Es war keine Frage, denn Sirius hatte recht. Snape hatte James schon oft verpetzt, wenn er und Black irgendwelchen Unsinn gemacht haben.   
„Woher soll er denn wissen, dass es mit Lily und uns zu tun hat, Black! Wir sind in Tierform und mich sieht er noch nicht mal.“ Remus schaffte es nicht mehr seine Stimme belanglos zu halten. Allerdings wussten seine Freunde auch, dass er immer kurz vor der Verwandlung sehr empfindlich war.  
„Es geht darum, dass er einfach Furcht hat, sich außerhalb des Unterrichtes aus dem scheiß Slytherin-Haus herauszuwagen. Davon abgesehen, halten wir ihn doch für clever. Snape könnte sich also durchaus denken, dass es etwas mit uns zu tun hat. Aber er hat KEINE BEWEISE! Snape wird einfach nur um sein Leben laufen und ohne seinen Zauberstab ein Nichts sein.“  
Er ist absolut kein Nichts! Hätte Remus ihm fast ins Gesicht geschrien. Stattdessen biss er sich auf die Zunge, bis er Blut schmeckte.  
„Lass uns gehen …“, sagte er nur mühsam beherrscht.   
Weil Snape nicht auftauchte, schlich sich Remus am Nachmittag sogar aus dem Schloss und lief zu der Felsformation in Richtung Talsohle. Auch da war Severus nicht. Remus nutzte die Einsamkeit, um seinen Frust und seine Hilflosigkeit in den grauen Himmel zu heulen.

Als er zurückkam und nur langsam in Richtung Gryffindor-Haus lief, hörte er plötzlich Severus‘ Stimme. Er hörte sie nur, weil sein Gehör schon absolut scharf war und Snapes Stimme in ihm einen unauslöschlichen Abdruck hinterlassen hatte. Der Slytherin flüsterte und doch hörte er ihn klar und deutlich. Wie erstarrt blieb Remus stehen. Sein Herzschlag setzte aus und seine Härchen am Körper, vor allem im Nacken stellten sich auf. Langsam schlich er in Richtung der Stimme.  
„Sieh mich bitte an, Lily!“, sagte Snape leise. Lily? Oh Gott, was ging hier vor? Remus blieb starr stehen. Als sein Herzschlag wieder einsetzte, hatte er eine Sekunde das Gefühl zu explodieren.  
„Lass mich gehen, Severus!“, erwiderte Lily. Nicht so leise wie Snape und mit einem weinerlichen Unterton, den Remus so nicht von ihr kannte. Brauchte sie Hilfe? Würde er ihr vielleicht geben, wenn er sich verdammt nochmal bewegen könnte. Aber Snape sprach schon wieder und er müsste hören, was er sagte. Seine Stimme klang kratzig, schleppend, müde und trotzdem drängend, als würde es um Leben und Tod gehen. Vielleicht tat es das auch.  
„Ich lasse dich gehen, wenn du mir ein paar wichtige Fragen beantwortet hast. Fragen, ohne deren Antwort ich nicht mehr leben kann. Bitte, Lily …“ Lily antwortete ihm nicht. Wenn Remus richtig lag, dann standen die beiden nur einen Torbogen entfernt im tiefen Schatten des Abends. Hier kamen selten Schüler vorbei. Erst recht nicht um diese Zeit. Nur Regelverletzer wie er, der von draußen kam, müsste hier entlang laufen. Irgendwie musste Snape Lily bis hierher gelotst haben. Um … was?  
„Weißt du … von Remus und mir?“, fragte Severus nun Lily. Remus Lippen gingen schockiert auseinander. Hatte Snape den Verstand verloren?   
„Ja, das weiß ich“, antwortete Lily gehorsam und Remus begriff endlich, dass Snape ihr das Veritaserum irgendwie untergejubelt hat.  
„Woher?“  
„Von Remus. Er ist …“  
„Weiter!“  
„Er ist ein offenes Buch und ich … kann es ihm ansehen.“  
„Wie lange weißt du schon davon?“  
„Seit über einem Jahr“, sagte Lily prompt. Remus hielt sich selbst den Mund zu, weil er einfach nicht glauben konnte, was hier geschah.  
„Wissen die anderen davon?“  
„Nein. Niemand. Nur ich und Remus.“, antwortete das Mädchen gehorsam.  
„Gut …“ Snape sagte nichts mehr. Remus sah auf seine zitternden Finger. Er war kurz davor auf die beiden zuzulaufen. Und dann? Snape schlagen? Lily wegzerren? Warum unternahm er nichts?  
„Lily, liebst du mich?“, fragte Severus nun. Seine Stimme war Schmerz pur. Obwohl Remus diese Situation verabscheute, empfand er Mitgefühl mit Snape. Ihm ging es nicht anders, wie dem anderen Jungen und doch hatte er nicht nur das Glück Freunde zu haben, sondern auch Zuneigung von der Person erfahren, die er liebte. Was hatte Severus?   
Nichts.  
„Nein, das weißt du doch.“ Lily klang gequält. Tränen stiegen in ihm nach oben. Er müsste dieses Drama beenden. Aber etwas sagte ihm, dass es noch nicht vorbei war. Remus hasste sich selbst, weil er unbedingt wissen musste, was als nächstes kam.  
„Warum nicht?“, fragte Snape finster. Lily begann zu weinen.  
„Lily, sag es mir! Ich muss es wissen. Warum kannst du mich nicht lieben?“  
„Weil … wir einfach nicht füreinander bestimmt sind, Severus. Sieh das doch endlich ein. Ich liebe James und daran wird sie nie etwas ändern.“, schluchzte Lily, eine ganze Weile, während Snape schwieg.   
„Hier, trink das, dann kannst du gehen“, sagte Severus schließlich erlösend. Jetzt war seine Stimme vollkommen ausdruckslos und Remus begriff auch noch den Rest. Der Slytherin hatte kürzlich im Quarantänezimmer nicht nur das Lösungsöl aus dem Schrank genommen, sondern scheinbar noch eine Flasche Morari-Kuratum. Das war ein Trank, den Madam Pomfrey gern bei Patienten wie Sirius Black anwandte, die einfach nie still liegen konnten, egal wie schwer die Verletzungen waren. Nahm man das Morari-Kuratum, war es unmöglich herumzulaufen. Severus gab Lily gerade einen Gegentrank und ehe Remus reagieren konnte, hörte er wie Lily eilig wegrannte und dabei schluchzte. Schnell versteckte sich Remus, denn er hatte jetzt nicht das Bedürfnis einem zutiefst deprimierten und vielleicht aggressiven Severus Snape zu begegnen. Diese Begegnung würde nicht glimpflich ablaufen, dass verriet ihm sein inneres Beben, was er einfach nicht mehr in den Griff bekam.  
Severus ging weg, aber er blieb noch eine ganze Weile im Versteck. Nach dem Schock über das, was er gehört hatte und was es bedeutete, kam die Wut nach oben.  
Snape war so furchtbar in seinem Begehren, so skrupellos, so grenzenlos, so hartnäckig. Einerseits verstand er Severus. Er wollte nur wissen, woran er war und da Lily nicht freiwillig mit ihm sprach, hatte er sie dazu gezwungen. Aber warum wollte er es so genau wissen? Konnte er sich das nicht denken? Konnte er es nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen? So wie er, der Snape ein Jahr lang nur still und heimlich angeschmachtet hatte? Warum musste Snape alles so genau wissen?  
Seine Methoden waren nicht nur fragwürdig, sondern abzulehnen. Es war Nötigung und eine Art Missbrauch, die er selbst scharf verurteilt. So gern er Severus auch hatte, so heftig er sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte, so zornig machte ihn sein Verhalten. Wie verzweifelt musste der Junge sein, um so etwas zu tun? Oder hatte es ihm vielleicht gar nichts ausgemacht?   
Zu seiner Wut gesellte sich recht überraschend Trauer, die er gar nicht richtig verstand. Warum weinte er jetzt? Weil er Mitgefühl mit Snape oder mit Lily hatte? Weil er begriff, wie furchtbar elend sich Severus immerzu fühlte? Weil er nur an sich und seine eigenen Bedürfnisse gedacht hat und nie wirklich hinterfragt hatte, was Snape in seine Arme trieb?  
Total verstört und tief in Gedanken ging er ins Haus. Seine Tränen waren getrocknet und er froh heute eine Ausrede zu haben, um einfach nur ins Bett zu gehen. Lily war auch nicht an James Seite und er war froh darüber. Heute hätte er ihr nicht in die Augen sehen können. Sie hatte nichts falsch gemacht, aber er und Severus hatten alles kaputt gemacht. Dabei wollte er ihn doch nur lieben. Nicht mehr.  
Und Severus wollte nichts anders, als geliebt werden. 

Den folgenden Tag erlebte Remus wie in Trance. Er traf Lily am Morgen. Sie war bleich und still.   
„Lily, was ist …“  
„Nicht jetzt, Remus!“, würgte sie ihn ab und sah ihm dabei nicht mal in die Augen.  
Snape war wieder im Unterricht, ignorierte ihn jedoch wie eh und je. Er sah immer noch erschöpft und krank aus. In der Mittagszeit ging Remus bereitwillig zu Madam Pomfrey.  
„Sind sie bereit, Mister Lupin?“, fragte sie ihn besorgt und brachte ihn im magischen Schutz zur Peitschenden Weide.  
„So bereit wie immer“, sagte er lustlos. Madam Pomfrey wusste natürlich nichts vom Vorhaben der Rumtreiber und auch nichts von den Extra-Fesseln, die Eindruck machen sollten, indem sie laut klirrten.  
„Sehen sie zu, dass sie sich nicht selbst schwer verletzen, Mister Lupin, ja?“ Er nickte nur und betrat den Durchgang, nachdem Madam Pomfrey den aggressiven Baum beruhigt hatte.  
Langsam lief er durch den düsteren Gang, leuchte mit seinem Zauberstab und betrat dann die Hütte. Es war staubig und finster. Die meisten Möbel hatte er schon im Blutrausch zerstört, doch James und Sirius machten sich einen Spaß daraus immer neue Möbel anzuschleppen. Remus fiel auf das Bett und wartete. Es zog schon schmerzhaft in seinem Körper. Die Schmerzen nahm er heute allerdings wie durch einen Schleier wahr. Noch immer dachte er darüber nach, wie er einordnen sollte, was er gestern belauscht hatte. Lily traf absolut keine Schuld, Snape hingegen schon.  
Remus verstand einfach nicht, warum er das getan hatte. Warum hatte er Lily diese klaren Worte so eiskalt abgepresst? Er hatte es so unsensibel getan, dass er damit jegliche Chance auf Lilys Wohlwollen, ihre Freundschaft oder gar ihre Liebe vermutlich für immer zerstört hatte. Endgültig. War Severus das nicht klar gewesen? Er war doch so klug und intelligent. Hatte er das wirklich nicht bedacht? Wenn er ihn doch nur nicht so gern hätte! Wenn er doch nur nie erlebt hätte, wie einfühlsam und zärtlich Severus sein konnte.  
Wenn er doch nur nicht so wütend auf ihn wäre, weil er das Gefühl hatte Snape hätte verraten, was sie beide zusammen hatten.   
Als es dunkel wurde und Remus begann sich auszuziehen, hörte er die anderen kommen.  
„Na, bereit, alter Haudegen?“, grinste Sirius und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. Remus antwortete nicht. In ihm war dieses katastrophale Beben, was ihn bald in ein schreckliches Monster verwandeln würde. In ihm war aber auch so viel Zorn, auf Snape. Er hatte zerstört was sie hatten und das wiederum löste einen Kummer in ihm aus, der ihn vollkommen hilflos machte. Hinter dem Kummer allerdings, befand sich eine tiefe Sehnsucht nach dem finsteren Jungen, die ihm in dieser Nacht beinah zum Verhängnis werden würde.  
„Keine Sorge, wir verletzen Snape nicht. Versprochen! Ich weiß, dass du keinen Ärger mit Dumbledore willst. Wir passen schon auf.“ James Potter klang ungewohnt ernst und vernünftig.  
Normalerweise verwandelte sich Remus und seine Freunde kamen später in der Nacht als Animagi zu ihm. Heute befestigten sie Fesseln an seinen Füßen und Handgelenken, die klirrten wie in einer kitschigen Gespenstergeschichte. Erst, als die Schmerzen schon schlimm wurden, verstand Remus, dass die Fesseln zum Schutz waren. Seine Freunde hatten wirklich nicht die Absicht Severus Snape schwer zu verletzen oder gar zu töten. Das beruhigte ihn ein bisschen. James sprach noch mit ihm, doch er konnte nicht mehr zuhören. Alles, was geschah, als seine Freunde die Hütte verließen, kannte Remus nur aus den Erzählungen. An alles, was er sich am nächsten Morgen erinnerte, war sein immenser Blutdurst, sein Kummer und sein Hass aufgrund der ausweglosen Lage.  
Und seine überwältigende Sehnsucht.


	10. Chapter 10

„Ich schlüpfe also in die Tasche von ‚Pickelqueen‘ Delilah und wäre fast wieder raus gehüpft. Igitt! Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, welche ekelhaften Sachen Mädchen in ihren Taschen …“  
„Peter, komm zum Punk!“, unterbrach ihn James grinsend.  
„Gut, also ich lasse mich von Delilah ins Slytherinhaus tragen und ich schwöre, dieser Pickel hier …“, er zeigte auf einen dicken Eiterklumpen an seiner Schläfe „ist von ihr auf mich übergesprungen! Sie stellt die Tasche ab, ich schlüpfe raus und mache mich also auf den Weg zu Snapes Bett. Er ist um diese Zeit der Einzige, der im Bett liegt und schläft. Ich kann mein Glück kaum fassen, als ich seinen Zauberstab auf dem Tisch gleichen neben seinem Bett liegen sah. Es ist beinah zu einfach. Während ich auf den Tisch klettere und mich seinem Zauberstab nähere, erwarte ich irgendwas. Aber es geschieht nichts. Er schläft, als hätte er seit Tagen nicht geschlafen. Und unter uns gesagt, sah er auch so aus, ziemlich scheiße. Noch übler als sonst. Ich schnappe mit also mutig seine Waffe, nehme sie fest zwischen meine Beißerchen und springe ihm dann fest auf die Brust. Im Slytherinhaus ist viel los. Alle rennen durcheinander. Niemand bemerkt mich oder sieht nach Snape. Was also passiert? Nichts. Unser schwarzäugiger Spinner wacht nicht mal auf. Ich klettere also wieder auf den Tisch und springe erneut. Snape schlägt die Augen auf und starrt mich irritiert an. Als er kapiert, dass ich seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Zähnen habe, kommt er endlich hoch. Ich springe runter, wusele durch viele Beine und renne zur Tür. Snape ist hörbar hinter mir her. Er schubst jemanden zur Seite, brüllte und schreit irgendwem zu, er solle mich aufhalten. Aber ich bin natürlich viel zu schnell und zu wendig. Jemand öffnete gerade die Tür und ich schlüpfe hindurch. Unser Spinner folgt mir, nur auf Strümpfen und nur in Hemd und Hose. Ich laufe Zickzack durch den Flur und das eine Mal wäre mir dieser Idiot fast auf meinen zarten Schwanz getreten.“ Peter unterbricht kichernd seine Erzählung. Sirius macht einen unpassenden und sehr obszönen Scherz und James lacht brüllend los.   
„Es läuft fantastisch, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf. Ich flitze also locker leicht durch die Gänge, warte auf unseren Spinner, wenn er langsamer wird und weiche ihm geschickt aus, wenn er nach mir greifen will. Sein Zauberstab ist sicher zwischen meinen Zähnen und so locke ich ihn aus dem Schloss, über die Brücke in Richtung Wald. Snape brüllt nicht mehr und fällt dann hin, weil er einen Stein übersehen hat. Ich höre nur sein schmerzerfülltes Heulen hinter mir und warte artig, bis er sich wieder aufrappelt. Als er wieder auf den Beinen ist, laufe ich weiter und dann …“   
Peter sieht zu Sirius. Black klopft dem dicklichen Jungen lobend auf die Schulter.  
„Peter gibt mir also den Zauberstab und ich nehme ihn ins Maul und warte auf Snape. Ich kann Peter nur recht geben, Snape sah wirklich scheiße aus. Keine Ahnung, was mit ihm los war. Snape sieht mich und stoppt keuchend. Er weiß nicht, was er tun soll, das sehe ich ihm deutlich an. Ob er Angst vor mir hatte, ist schwer zu sagen, auf jeden Fall wagt er sich nicht näher. Als er doch einen kleinen Schritt in meine Richtung macht, knurre ich deutlich. Gib ihn mir wieder! Befiehlt er. Meine Antwort ist mein Hinterteil. Ich drehe mich weg und trabe langsam los. Snape folgt erst nicht und ich denke schon, Mist, was jetzt? Ich bin am verabredeten Baum und lasse seinen Zauberstab dort fallen, um ihn auf dem Rückweg wieder einzusammeln. Schließlich laufe ich unserem Spinner ein wenig entgegen. Und was sehe ich? Er kotzt. Ehrlich Leute! So ein bisschen mehr Einsatz hatte ich schon von ihm erwartet. Ich trabe also genüsslich näher. Er sieht und hört mich kommen, kommt aber einfach nicht hoch. Wie ein Hamster kniete er da und würgt sich die nicht vorhandene Seele aus dem Leib. Ich nähere mich weiter, heben dann mein Bein und pissen ihn an.“ Alle beginnen zu prusten und bekommen sich gar nicht mehr ein.   
„Immerhin scheint ihn das wieder aufzuwecken. Meine Güte, ich wusste gar nicht, dass meine Pisse so anregend ist. Snape kommt auf die Beine, knurrt wie ein Tier und brüllte, dass er mich dafür kastrieren wird. Dafür müsstest du mich erst mal kriegen, Mistkerl, denke ich und laufe gemütlich los, in Richtung Wald. Snape folgt mir, ist aber langsam, weil er nichts sieht. Ist schon scheiße so ohne Lichtzauber. Ich höre ihn mehrmals hinfallen. Als er näher kommt, verstecke ich mich und springe ihm aus dem Dunkeln heraus an. Ich kann ihn zu Fall bringen und er heult auf. Leider hat er mich dabei am Hals gepackt und ich muss leider ein wenig grob werden, um mich von ihm loszumachen. Haben dabei meine Zähne seinen Arm gestreift? Vielleicht. Jetzt ist er richtig sauer. Ich höre ihn hinter mir wirkungslose Flüche brüllen und lotse ihn auf James Position zu.  
Dann verstecke ich mich im Schutz der Dunkelheit und warte, bis James ihn zu Boden bringt.“   
Nun übernahm James den Bericht.  
„Ich sehe Snape, wenn auch er mich nicht sieht. Er steht total verwirrt auf der Lichtung und ich sehe, wie er heftig zusammenzuckt, als Tatze in die Nacht brüllt, um Remus zu informieren, dass es jetzt losgeht. Im selben Moment trete ich Snape mit meinen Vorderhufen in den Rücken. Er fällt nach vorn und bleibt ein paar Momente schwer stöhnend liegen. Ich habe so meine Bedenken. Vielleicht habe ich ihn härter getroffen, als ich vorhatte. Aber er kommt wieder auf die Beine. Dabei murmelte er irgendwas, verstummt aber wie gelähmt, als er unser Wölfchen heulen hört. Tatzes Brüllen hat Snape scheinbar nicht wirklich beeindruckt. Es klang aber auch wirklich ein bisschen dünn, mein lieber Sirius“, sagte James grinsend und fing sich einen freundschaftlichen Schlag gegen den Oberarm ein.  
„Aber Moonys Heulen macht ihm Angst. Ich kann es eher spüren, als ihm ansehen, denn er steht total still. Dann läuft er los. Zurück. Doch das kann ich nicht zulassen. Mit meinem Geweih halte ich ihn auf. Er weicht zurück, will um mich herum laufen, doch Sirius versperrt ihm den Weg. Er versucht es auf der anderen Seite, doch da nagt Peter gleich das Seil durch und das Blech knallt scheppernd auf den Boden. Für Snape ist es stockdunkel. Ich nehme an, er sieht höchstens Tatzes gelbe Augen. Der einzige Weg, der unserem schwarzäugigen Freund bleibt, ist der zur Heulenden Hütte. Der Weg zu Remus. Das begreift er auch bald und rennt los. Wir hinter ihm her, während Peter voraus rennt und die Fallen auslöst, damit sie im passenden Moment geräuschvoll zusammenfallen. Und unser Wölfchen heult was das Zeug hält. Ich habe dich noch nie so heulen hören, Remus.“ Ernst sah James ihn an. Remus war sprachlos, noch immer. Was geschehen war, setzte ihm derart zu, dass er kaum zu einer Äußerung in der Lage war. Seine Freunde erzählten ihm alles, doch er konnte weder mit ihnen lachen, noch etwas kommentieren. Was er hörte, war schrecklich grausam und widerte ihn so an, dass ihm ganz schlecht war.  
„Wie auch immer. Umso näher Snape der Hütte kommt, umso schlimmer wird dein Heulen. Tatze bellt dir etwas zu, doch du hörst es nicht oder willst es nicht hören. Snape muss vor Angst fast gestorben sein. Kurz vor der Hütte, gebe ich Sirius das Zeichen, dass wir uns zurückziehen, damit Snape nun mit vollgepisster Hose abhauen kann. Doch da brichst du durch das zugenagelte Fenster. Du hast die Ketten aus dem Boden gerissen und hast dich mit voller Kraft durch die Bretter geworfen und warst sofort hinter Snape her. Ich schwöre, du wolltest ihn töten. Tatze reagierte zuerst und warf dich von der Seite zu Boden, bevor du dir Snape schnappen konntest. Es war Millimeterarbeit, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf. Unser Spinner hat vor Angst geschrien, lief dann aber geistesgegenwärtig den Weg zurück. Sirius konnte dich nicht am Boden halten, so musste ich dich leider mit meinen Vorderhufen auf den Boden pressen, bis Snape weit weg war. Sorry für die blauen Flecken, Kumpel.“ Remus rieb sich über seine, noch immer schmerzende Brust. Sirius hatte zudem seine Hüfte erwischt, in der ein Riss klaffte. Das war aber halb so schlimm, denn seine Verletzungen heilten meist innerhalb von 24 Stunden ganz gut ab.  
„Schon gut“, sagte er nur leise.  
„Was ist in der Hütte passiert, Moony?“, fragte James ihn nun interessiert. Remus setzte sich im Bett auf. Er lag auf der Krankenstation und seine Freunde durften ihn kurz besuchen.  
„Ich … weiß es nicht. Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern“, log er. Er konnte sich zwar wirklich nicht an einen Gedanken erinnern, an Gefühle dafür schon. Als sich Snape der Hütte näherte, konnte er ihn riechen und fühlen. Seine Wut auf ihn vermischte sich mit einer so ursprünglichen Sehnsucht, dass seine Kräfte noch explosiver waren, als so schon. Er wollte zu ihm, zu Severus. Vielleicht um ihn zu töten, vielleicht um ihn zu lieben. Es war egal. Er wollte nur zu ihm und riss sich los. Vermutlich hätte er Snape aber getötet, hätten seine Freunde ihn nicht davon abgehalten. In ihm war nur dieses irre, verwirrende Gefühl von sehnsüchtigem Schmerz. Tief, heiß, ziehend und absolut überwältigend.  
„Na, letztlich ist es egal.“  
„Er wird wissen, dass wir es waren“, flüsterte Remus.  
„Das erwarte ich doch. Nur hat er absolut keinen Beweis. Dumbledore hingegen, weiß, was du bist und er sieht großzügig darüber hinweg, dass wir uns der Animagus-Magie bemächtigt haben, weil er denkt, es tut dir gut, wenn wir bei dir sind. Was auch stimmt. Allerdings kann es schon mal zu Unfällen kommen, erst recht, wenn man nachts allein durch den Wald läuft, wie Severus Snape eben“, merkte James schlau an. Sirius nickte.  
„Am Ende IST ja nichts passiert und ich wette Snape hatte die Hose voll. Übrigens hat sich Peter später in der Nacht nochmal mit Snapes Zauberstab ins Slytherin-Haus eingeschlichen. Der Mistkerl lag im Bett und …“  
„… sah ein wenig ramponiert aus, hat aber geschlafen. Habe ihm seinen Zauberstab wieder auf den Tisch gelegt. Vielleicht denkt er, er hat nur einen beschissenen Traum gehabt“, fügte Peter an und kicherte.   
„Er soll einfach ein wenig mehr Respekt vor uns haben und uns vor allem aus dem Weg gehen“, knurrte Sirius.  
„Und er soll sich verdammt nochmal von Lily fernhalten. Ich würde sagen, unserer Aktion war erfolgreich. Wie sehr, werden wir bald bemerken.“ James wirkte sehr selbstzufrieden und Remus hätte ihm am liebsten die Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen. Er war unglücklich wie nie zuvor. Seine Knochen taten noch weg und deshalb blieb er meist nach Vollmond weitere drei Tage bei Madam Pomfrey, die sich darum kümmerte, dass seine Schmerzen auszuhalten waren.  
Madam Pomfrey kam wie aufs Stichwort herein und scheuchte die Bande raus. Remus war darüber heilfroh, denn ihm war eher nach Weinen zumute. Er hätte fast den Jungen getötet, den er doch liebte. Das dachte er zum ersten Mal. Ja, er liebte Severus wohl. Warum sonst konnte er an nichts anderes mehr denken? Als er allein war, zog er sich die Decke über den Kopf und weinte ganz leise.  
Lily besuchte ihn nicht und er ahnte, warum. Scheinbar hatte sie Snape gesehen und konnte ihm nicht verzeihen, dass er es erneut zugelassen hatte. Aber hatte er denn eine Wahl?  
Hoffentlich war dieses schreckliche Thema nun endgültig Geschichte und James würde Snape einfach in Ruhe lassen. Leider ahnte er schon, dass es mitnichten der Endpunkt wäre. Den würde es erst geben, wenn sie entweder alle Hogwarts beendeten hatten und verließen, oder wenn er den Mut finden würde sich gegen seine Freunde und vor Severus zu stellen. Aber auch da wusste er im Grunde schon, dass Snape seinen Schutz eher verachten und zurückweisen würde. Allerdings wusste der Schwarzhaarige auch nicht, dass Remus das Monster war, was ihn fast getötet hatte.

In der folgenden Nacht war Remus nach ewigem und schmerzhaften Hin- und Herwälzen endlich eingeschlafen, als ein leises Geräusch ihn weckte. Ein Geräusch, was ein gewöhnlicher Mensch wahrscheinlich nicht gehört hätte. Er hörte die bestrumpften Füße auf dem Boden. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, weil er Snape schon roch, bevor er noch nahe genug an ihm war, dass er ihn hätte sehen könnte. Weil sein Gewissen so schrecklich schlimm war und er große Angst hatte, ihm in die Augen sehen zu müssen, beschloss Remus feige sich schlafend zu stellen.  
Wie erstarrt lag er im Bett und versuchte seinen Atem ganz ruhig zu halten. Und wenn Snape hier war, um ihn eiskalt zu töten? Er würde es vielleicht nur verhindern können, wenn er bereit war. Tat er schlafend, war er keineswegs bereit. Er hatte nur eine einzige Option: Severus Snape zu vertrauen.  
Snape war so leise, dass Remus klar wurde, dass er unbedingt unbemerkt bleiben wollte. Er hatte den Kopf ein wenig in Richtung Wand gedreht und war Snape absurd dankbar, dass er nicht mal mit seinem Zauberstab Licht machte. Er hörte nur und spürte es nun viel mehr, wie sich Severus über ihn beugte, um ihn im Licht des abnehmenden Mondes anzusehen. Als er dann seine warmen Fingerspitzen an seiner Stirn spürte, wie sie seine Haare zur Seite strichen, wäre Remus fast zusammengezuckt. Sein Herzschlag war unerträglich hart und so laut, dass er sich fragte, ob es der Slytherin nicht vielleicht doch hörte.  
Es war eine zärtliche Geste, der keine zweite folgte. Remus hörte, wie sich Severus dann offensichtlich auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett setzte, um ihn vermutlich anzusehen. Auch wenn es eigentlich nichts weiter zu sehen gab, als das, was das Mondlicht preis gab, der anklagend durchs Fenster in den Raum schien. Jede Sekunde, die Severus bei ihm saß, stieg die Gefahr, dass er sich offenbaren würde. Alles in Remus schrie danach, die Wahrheit auszusprechen und dem anderen Jungen die Wahrheit über alles zu sagen. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie Snape sogar schon. Er war clever genug eins und eins zusammenzuzählen. Vielleicht wusste er nicht, wer welches Tier war, doch das spielte im Grunde keine Rolle.  
„Was machst du nur mit mir?“, flüsterte Severus leise und so emotional, dass Remus die Tränen kamen. Er war froh, sein Gesicht weggedreht zu haben, denn nun rannen unaufhaltsam Tränen unter seinen Augenlidern hervor. Was er hörte, war ein zutiefst verletzter, verunsicherter und hilfloser Junge. Severus stand auf und Remus wünschte sich sehnlichst, er würde ihn ein weiteres Mal auf diese liebevolle Art berühren. Das tat er nicht. So leise, wie er gekommen war, ging er wieder. Remus weinte noch lange und bekam dieses Bedürfnis seine Gefühle zu gestehen, einfach nicht mehr los. Leider würde es nichts an allem ändern. Gar nichts.

Nach drei Tagen durfte er wieder ins Haus zurückgehen. Remus fürchtete sich. Vor Lily, vor Snape und allem, was auf ihn zukam. Da er keine Wahl hatte, musste er versuchen da irgendwie durch zu kommen. Seine Freunde begrüßten ihn überschwänglich, nur Lily stand recht schweigsam daneben. Ihre Zurückhaltung fiel zum Glück nicht auf, weil Sirius und Peter laut genug lärmten. Lilys hübsche grüne Augen waren dunkel und sahen ihn vorwurfsvoll und strafend an. Er hatte noch nicht mal eine Entschuldigung für sie und sie sprach ihn auch nicht an.  
„Schön, dass es dir wieder besser geht“, sagte sie irgendwann kühl und ging mit ihrer Freundin weg.  
Remus hatte nicht recht begriffen, weshalb der Schwarzhaarige ihn des Nachts besucht hatte. Um zu sehen, wie es ihm ging? Weshalb? Er hätte ihn fast getötet oder zumindest Beihilfe zum Mord geleistet. Er war ein wenig lädiert, wie Severus auch, doch das war kein Grund zur Sorge. Seine Überwachung auf der Krankenstation war nur eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme von Dumbledore angeordnet und von Madam Pomfrey ausgeführt. Konnte Snape ja nun nicht wissen. War er also wirklich gekommen, weil er sich um ihn sorgte und nach ihm sehen wollte?  
Remus verstand es nicht. Er könnte es nur verstehen, wenn Snape die nachvollziehbare Absicht gehabt hätte, es ihm heimzuzahlen oder aber, wenn er Gefühle für ihn hatte. Allerdings ließ das belauschte Gespräch mit Lily auf etwas anderes schließen. Nämlich darauf, dass Snape nach wie vor in Lily verliebt war und alles tun würde, um von ihr zurückgeliebt zu werden. 

Remus war unruhig und in diesen Tagen ziemlich konfus. Sirius war nun hauptsächlich mit Juliana zu Gange, kam aber schon beim Mittagessen mit einer neuen kuriosen Idee um die Ecke.  
„Wer hat Lust auf eine Wette?“, verkündete er breit grinsend. James rollte die Augen, Peter schrie hier und Remus schwieg. Da er sowieso eher still war, fiel das nicht auf. Seine Augen suchten vergeblich nach Snape. Allerdings war der Slytherin heute Vormittag im Unterricht gewesen. Er sah noch immer schlecht aus, aber nicht mehr so krank. Sein rechter Arm war verbunden, auch wenn er versuchte das zu verstecken, konnte Remus es sehen. Über seine linke Schläfe und Wange zeichneten sich zwei scharfe Kratzer ab, die garantiert von Sirius stammten. Er selbst hatte ihn nicht verletzt. Er hätte ihn auch nicht verletzt, er hätte ihn zerfetzt. Ganz sicher. Der Schreck saß noch immer sehr tief. Natürlich sah ihn Snape nicht an und ignorierte seine Anwesenheit vollkommen, was einen eisigen Schmerz in seinen Eingeweiden auslöste.  
„Na, sag schon“, brummte James gutmütig. Wie es schien, war das Thema Snape im Moment erledigt.  
„Wie ihr wisst, hat mich Professor McGonagall letztens im Verwandlungsunterricht so richtig auflaufen lassen. Wollen wir ihr als Rache einen kleinen Streich spielen?“  
„Wir?“  
„Ich! Doch wir wetten. Soll ja was für mich dabei rausspringen“, grinste Sirius schelmisch. James hob auffordernd die Brauen.  
„Ich will sie dazu bringen mich zu küssen und …“ Peter prustete los und selbst Remus musste lachen.  
„Du hältst dich auch für unwiderstehlich, Black, oder?“, fragte er amüsiert.  
„Aber Hallo! Natürlich. Also, wer wettet gegen mich oder für mich? Sie waren sich schnell einig. Niemand traute Sirius zu ausgerechnet McGonagall zu einem Kuss zu bringen. Das war utopisch. Aber Sirius sorgte für gute Laune und als Remus aufstand, sah er noch aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Black James zuzwinkerte. Sie taten das für ihn, um ihn aufzumuntern. Dabei bräuchte er nur einen einzigen Blick aus dunklen Augen.

Später, als er im Gemeinschaftsraum am Fenster saß und hinaussah, kam Lily zu ihm. Sie sagte nichts, setzte sich ihm gegenüber und sah ihn an.  
„Es … tut mir sehr leid …“, flüsterte er rau.  
Lily schwieg und seufzte dann leise.  
„Ich … bin dir nicht böse, Remus. Dann müsste ich auch sauer auf die anderen, vor allem auf James sein. Ich bin nur … enttäuscht, weil ich … dachte, du hast Gefühle für ihn und das würde dich stark machen, dieses verachtungswürdige Schauspiel zu unterbinden. Andererseits ist es Snape und er … kann so ein schrecklicher Mensch sein.“ Remus wusste, was Lily meinte. Aber sie sprach es nicht aus, behielt es für sich und ihm war nicht klar, was er davon halten sollte. Lily beschützte Snape auf ihre eigene Art. Sollte James je von dieser Sache erfahren, die er belauscht hatte, würde es übel für Severus aussehen.  
„Es ist ihm nichts schlimmes passiert“, sagte er lahm.  
„Er war … wirklich krank und es ging ihm mies. Jeder konnte das sehen und ihr habt ihn noch …“ Ihre Stimme zitterte vor Wut.  
„Es soll keine Entschuldigung sein, aber ich war nicht ich selbst. Nur weil ich …“ Remus sah sich um, ob sie jemand belauschte, „Nur weil ich verliebt in ihn bin, heißt das nicht, dass ich mich gegen die einzige Freunde wende, die ich habe. Er gibt einen Scheiß auf mich, das weißt du doch.“ Lily sah ihn aus schmalen Augen an.  
„Warum stellst du dich nicht gegen James, Lily? Er würde auf dich hören. Sag ihm, dass es grausam ist, was er tut!“  
„Ich kann nicht und ich will dir auch sagen, weshalb. Tue ich das, wird Snape davon erfahren. Er wird denken, dass ich meine Meinung ihn betreffend geändert habe. Er wird Hoffnung haben, dass er mein Herz doch noch gewinnen kann und das … wird nie geschehen. Im Gegenteil, es wird alles noch viel schlimmer machen, weil Snape sich dann öffentlich mit James anlegt und sich wehrt, weil er glaubt eine Chance zu haben und sich nur beweisen zu müssen. Vielleicht nutzt er sogar die Dunklen Künsten und jetzt rate mal, wer den Kürzeren ziehen wird?“ Ihre grünen Augen funkelten aufgebracht.  
„Deswegen schickst du mich also vor? Clever, Lily.“  
„Liebst du ihn?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Was spielt das schon für eine Rolle. Er empfindet nicht dasselbe für mich. Es ist nur ein perverses Spiel für ihn, nicht mehr“, sagte er kalt und spürte wieder diese immense Hoffnungslosigkeit, die er glaubte besiegt zu haben.  
„Und wenn du dich irrst?“ Irritiert sah er sie an.  
„Wenn du nur klar Stellung beziehen musst?“  
„Du meinst, dann liebt er mich zurück, entgegen seiner sexuellen Orientierung? Absurd.“  
„Liebe und sexuelle Orientierung sind zwei unterschiedliche Dinge, Remus. Das eine kann sich über das andere erheben und …“

„Hier seid ihr ja!“, unterbrach James sie und gab Lily einen Kuss.  
„Worum ging es?“, fragte er neugierig nach. Remus schwieg und errötete.  
„Nichts besonderes, du Rumtreiber.“  
„Ich habe was … von Sex gehört?“, flüsterte James Lily ins Ohr und zog sie weg. Sie kicherte, warf Remus aber noch einen seltsamen Blick zu.  
Und wenn sie recht hatte? Wenn sie Severus Snape doch besser kannte, als er gedacht hatte? Weshalb war er nachts bei ihm gewesen? Weshalb hatte er seine verzweifelte Frage in die Nacht gestellt und ihn auf diese zärtliche, eindringliche Weise berührt? Er war so verwirrt und wusste nicht, wo er Antwort finden sollte, wenn Snape ihn eiskalt ignorierte.


	11. Chapter 11

Als Remus am nächsten Tag Snapes Nachricht in seinem Buch fand, durchströmte ihn eine heiße Erleichterung.  
„17 Uhr Laborraum 1. Keine Ausreden! Wehe, du kommst zu spät oder gar nicht. Sei kein Feigling, ich habe eine ziemlich gute Idee für den Trank!“, las er stumm. Sein Herzschlag hatte sich rasant verdreifacht.  
„Was gibt es zu grinsen?“, fragte Peter und kam zu ihm.  
„Nichts.“  
„Nachricht von einem Mädchen, Moony? Ja? Von wem? Ach komm schon, sagst mir. Dingsda aus dem Ravenclaw-Haus? Berta, Erika? Man, wie hieß sie doch gleich? Alter, Snape lernt es aber auch nie …“ Peter zog ihn am Arm und deutete mit den Augen auf Snape. Der lehnte am Treppenaufgang, sah zu ihnen und zuckte nicht mit der Wimper, geschweige denn, dass er wegsah, als er ihre Blicke bemerkte.  
„Ignoriere ihn einfach, Peter.“  
„Was? Bist du bescheuert? Er provoziert uns. Los Remus, hau ihm eine rein, während wir vorbei gehen. Du bist so schnell, er wird es nicht kommen sehen. Sieh dir seinen arroganten Blick an.“ Snape sah sie keineswegs arrogant an. Er sah zu Remus und wollte nur die Wirkung seiner Nachricht studieren, wie Remus begriff. Peter neben ihm schwadronierte über irgendwelche grausamen Gewaltfantasien und er nutzte die Chance, um Severus zuzulächeln.  
Seine Antwort kam an. Snape drehte sich um und ging die Treppe vor ihnen nach oben. Auch er wirkte erleichtert, doch vielleicht bildete er sich das nur ein, weil er selbst unendlich erleichtert war.  
Der andere Junge hätte einfach zu Silver gehen können und sein Projekt mit Remus aus irgendwelchen Gründen abbrechen könnten. Severus war der Letzte, der sich etwas aus der Meinung eines Lehrers machte. Mit Professor Silver hatte er es sich wegen ihm sowieso schon verscherzt.  
„Los, wir lassen diesen Bastard doch nicht entkommen!“, stachelte ihn Peter nun auf, doch Remus hatte genug.  
„Nein. Lass ihn. Ich habe da wirklich keine Lust drauf.“ Peter sah ihn seltsam an.  
„Er biegt ab … geht in die Waschräume … los, das ist unserer Chance!“  
„Ich sagte, Nein!“ Er riss sich aus Peters Griff und ging einfach schneller weiter, ohne sich nach seinem verdutzten Freund umzusehen. Sich zu widersetzen fühlte sich richtig gut an, gleichzeitig aber auch auf eine unheilvolle Art sehr mies.

Severus hantierte schon herum, als er später am Tag den Raum betrat. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt, hatte er den Tag wie in einer Blase verbracht, in die nichts einzudringen vermochte. Jetzt war ihm ein wenig übel und er merkte sehr deutlich das Vibrieren seiner hochempfindlichen Nervenenden. Allerdings beachtete ihn der Slytherin gar nicht weiter.  
Snape deutete nur auf den Tisch, wo schon alles bereit lag.  
„Severus, es …“  
„Nein, sei still, Lupin. Mach, was ich dir sage und schreibe alles auf. Wir reden jetzt über nichts anderes als den Trank, klar?!“ Die schwarzen Augen funkelten ihn scharf an und Remus nickt nur. Der Junge war in einem anderen Modus, in dem nichts anderes zählte, als der Trank.  
So vergingen beinah eineinhalb Stunden. Sie sprachen, doch nur über das, was getan werden musste und wie die Wirkung aussah. Severus erzählte dabei zurückhaltend von einer Essenz, die er extra für diesen Trank hergestellt hatte und deren letztliche Wirkung er selbst noch nicht kannte. Remus wurde ein wenig ruhiger, gleichzeitig schlich sich diese Trostlosigkeit wieder von hinten an.  
Als der Trank endlich eine Weile vor sich hin köcheln musste, veränderte sich die Atmosphäre im Raum. Snape hatte sich auf den Tisch vor ihm gesetzt und sah ihn an. Er selbst hatte die Hände auf den Tisch gestützt und sah in den blubbernden Trank, wobei er sich von Herzen wünschte, dass Snape endlich Erfolg hatte. Ihm in die Augen sehen, konnte er aber nicht. Zu sehr war er beschämt, über das, was geschehen war. Dass ausgerechnet Severus den Anfang macht, hätte Remus so auch nicht gedacht. Er spürte plötzlich seine Finger an seinem Kinn, was er anhob, damit er ihn endlich ansehen musste. Snape hatte ihm bisher weder Vorwürfe, noch Andeutungen, noch Androhungen gemacht.  
Aber er sah den Schmerz in den dunklen Augen.  
„Ich liebe dich, Severus!“, sagte er anstatt einer Entschuldigung. Jede Entschuldigung wäre sinnlos. Es war geschehen, was geschehen war. Nicht rückgängig zu machen, nicht zu ändern. Eine Entschuldigung würde nichts daran ändern.  
„Du kennst mich doch gar nicht …“, erwiderte der andere Junge leise und entließ ihn keine Sekunde aus seinem forschenden Blick. Snape klang nicht abweisend, nur hinweisend, absurd belehrend.  
„Dafür muss ich dich nicht kennen. Liebe basiert doch nicht auf dem Wissen über eine Person. Sie kommt aus dem Herz und ist nur … ein starkes Gefühl …“, erklärte Remus ihm mit leichter Verzweiflung in der Stimme. Snapes Augen wurden noch dunkler und er wirkte plötzlich ein bisschen ungehalten.  
„Erzähle mir doch irgendwas Neues zu dem Thema, Lupin. Kannst du nicht?“ Remus schluckte angestrengt gegen diesen Kummer an, der sich immer weiter in ihm ausbreiten wollte. Er hatte ihm gesagt, was er fühlte, und Severus reagierte auf seine typisch reservierte Art darauf. Was hatte er schon erwartet?  
Snape sah ihn zwar neugierig, doch ebenso verächtlich an.  
„Nein, ich habe keine Neuigkeiten für dich. Ich kann dir nur sagen, was ich für dich empfinde. Wenn du … willst … wenn du wissen willst, wie ernst es mir ist, werde ich mich … gegen meine Freunde stellen, Severus.“  
Sagte er das gerade wirklich? Sein Herz pochte wie wild. Tat er es? Verriet er seine Freundschaft und alles, was ihm etwas bedeutete für diesen finsteren, mürrischen Jungen, der ihn niemals zurücklieben würde, weil er sein Herz schon längst verschenkt hatte.  
„Himmel, nein! Bloß nicht, Lupin. Dann müsste ich auch noch auf dich aufpassen“, sagte Snape, überraschend vergnügt und sprang nebenher vom Tisch runter.  
„Du musst nicht auf mich aufpassen!“, knurrte Remus ungehalten. Snape schlich um ihn herum und er blieb starr stehen, weil er ihn einfach nie einschätzen konnte. Was hatte der Junge vor?

„Doch, müsste ich und ich würde es tun. Also nein, danke. Lassen wir es, wie es ist. Das ist das Beste für uns beide.“ Snapes Arme legten sich von hinten um seinen Körper und Remus hielt erschrocken die Luft an. Aber Severus legte nur seinen Kopf an seine Schultern und schwieg. Wieder durchströmte Remus eine so heftige Erleichterung, dass sein Körper ganz weich wurde. Vorsicht legte er seine Hände auf die des anderen Jungen. Sie waren vor seinem Bauch ineinander verschränkt und warm.  
„Es tut mir sehr leid …“, flüsterte er rau und hoffte, dass Snape verstand was er meinte. Er kapierte zwar nicht, weshalb Severus diese schreckliche Jagd nicht ansprach und von ihm kein Statement wollte, sondern es lieber ruhen lassen wollte, aber das war in Ordnung.  
„Hast du … Schokolade dabei?“ Remus musste leise lachen und griff in seine Umhangtasche.  
„Aber immer …“ Snape nahm sie und brach sich ein Stück ab.  
„Verrätst du mir den Zauber?“ Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen hatte sich fühlbar entspannt. Severus‘ Augen glänzten ein wenig und er lächelte sogar ein Mal, bevor er sich die Süßigkeit in den Mund schob.  
„Nein, sonst kommst du nicht mehr zu mir“, sagte Remus schelmisch und küsste Snape dann, obwohl der noch an seiner Schokolade kaute.  
„Schon gut, Remus. Ich werde dich auch weiterhin darum anbetteln“, sagte er amüsiert und drückte ihn sanft von sich weg.  
„Die Zeit ist um. Wir müssen nach dem Trank sehen …“, sagte er und machte das Feuer aus.  
Remus lächelt, unentwegt. Weil er glücklich war, weil es Hoffnung gab, weil er derjenige mit der Schokolade war, die Severus so mochte.  
„Kommst du nochmal an den Schlüssel für das Quarantänezimmer ran, Lupin?“, fragte Snape wie nebenbei, als er vorsichtig die Flüssigkeit umschüttete.  
„Natürlich“, erwiderte Remus heiser. Sofortiges Verlangen stieg in ihm nach oben und machte ihn ganz atemlos. Er verstand Snape nicht. Kein bisschen, nie. Aber das musste er nicht. Er musste nur darauf achten, was ihm sein Herz sagte. Und das schrie laut und deutlich nach dem finsteren Jungen, der nun den Teststreifen in die Hand nahm. Aber er hielt ihn nicht selbst in die Flüssigkeit, sondern gab ihn Remus.  
„Mach du es!“, befahl er uncharmant und biss ein weiteres Stück von der Schokolade ab.  
Remus Hand zitterte ein wenig, Snape honorierte es grinsend und stopfte sich das letzte Stück Schokolade in den Mund.  
„Rot!“, keuchte Remus und sah begierig zu Snape. Der nickte gönnerhaft.  
„Perfekt. Wir bringen es Silver erst morgen. Ich möchte die Zeit nutzen, das Protokoll nochmal sauber auszuarbeiten, wenn du nichts dagegen hast.“ Es war keine Frage, der Slytherin nahm sich einfach die Unterlagen und ging zur Tür.  
„Mitternacht?“, fragte er von dort nur mit einem verheißungsvollen Unterton. Remus nickte wieder nur, weil in ihm alles jubilierte. Endlich hatte Severus den Trank erfolgreich gebraut. Erst da fiel Remus ein, dass er nun vor seinen Freunden gar keine offizielle Rechtfertigung hatte sich weiterhin mit dem anderen Jungen zu treffen.

Sirius fragte ihn auch sofort aus, als er zurück kam. James und Peter kamen dazu.  
„Und? Was sagt Snape?“, wollten sie wissen.  
„Nichts. Er schweigt die … Sache tot, was vielleicht auch besser so ist.“  
„Hat es wenigstens so ausgesehen, als hätte es irgendwie Eindruck auf ihn gemacht?“, wollte James mit eindringlichem Blick wissen.  
„Vielleicht. Er war … sehr zurückhaltend und still. Hat nur seinen Trank gemacht und mich herumkommandiert, ansonsten hat er mich ignoriert.“  
„Hm.“ Sirius tat so, als wenn er nachdachte. Dabei legte er die Finger auf die Lippen und sah in die Leere. Aber Remus sah deutlich den Drang zum Aktionismus in seinen grauen Augen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, sehr verdächtig, dass er so gar nichts dazu sagt.“  
„Vielleicht weiß er wirklich nicht, dass wir es waren?“, merkte Peter dümmlich an. James rollte die Augen.  
„Nein, gar nicht. Natürlich weiß er es. Ich wette, er sucht schon nach einer Möglichkeit uns reinzureiten. Umso stiller und zurückhaltender er ist, umso gefährlicher ist Snape. Ich wette, er heckt etwas aus. Wir sollten sehr aufmerksam sein. Kannst du ihn irgendwie aushorchen, Wölfchen?“  
„Nein, der Trank ist fertig. Wir geben ihn morgen ab“, antwortete er ohne schlechtes Gewissen.  
„Mist. Wir lassen uns was anderes einfallen und bis … warte, was? Er hat das Veritaserum dauerhaft haltbar gemacht?“ James glotzte ihn ziemlich verwundert an.  
„Ja, hat er. Ich habe damit nichts zu tun.“  
„Glaube ich dir, Moony!“, Sirius klopfte ihm kichernd auf die Schulter.   
„Hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht …“, murmelte James und wirkte ziemlich angepisst deshalb. Potter wandte sich ab und meinte nur, er hätte noch was zu tun. Sirius sah seinem Freund mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen nach und meinte dann zu Remus:  
„Könnten wir an Snapes Erfolg noch was drehen?“  
„Denke nicht. Er hat alles mitgenommen. Trank, Protokoll, alles.“  
„Mist! Na, dann werde ich mich mal um die wunderschöne …“ Sirius schien nach dem Namen des Mädchens zu suchen, was er gerade an der Angel hatte und Peter half ihm begierig aus.  
„Jasmin? Juliette? J …. J ….“ Black begann laut zu lachen.  
„Nein, Peter. Ich habe jetzt eine Nachhilfestunden in der Verwandlung!“  
„Was?!“, kam es gleichzeitig aus Peters und Remus Mund.  
„Richtig gehört, Kinder. Ich habe McGonagall überzeugt, mir bei einem kleinen … Problem zu helfen.“ Er grinste total breit, winkte ihnen zu und verschwand. Peter lachte und hörte nicht mehr auf, selbst als Remus wegging, um zu duschen.

Wieder stahl Remus den Schlüssel. Diesmal hatte er James Tarnumhang nicht dabei und musste extravorsichtig sein. Madam Pomfrey schien heute schon zu schlafen. Zumindest war kein Licht unter der Tür ihres Zimmers zu sehen. Anschließend trieb sich Remus am Treffpunkt vom letzten Mal herum und hoffte, dass niemand seinen Zauber durchschaute, der es für andere so aussehen ließ, dass er im Bett lag und leise schnarchte.  
Er liebte Severus Snape. Das begriff er immer deutlicher. Was würde ihn sonst dazu bringen sich gegen seine Freunde stellen zu wollen? Dass der Slytherin großzügig darauf verzichten wollte, entsprach Snapes Charakter. Es ehrte den Jungen und verschaffte ihm gleichzeitig wieder einen Hauch Unerreichbarkeit. Remus selbst kam sich schäbig vor und hatte es nicht besser verdient.  
Als Severus ihn am Arm berührte, zuckte er heftig zusammen.  
„Du solltest wirklich aufmerksamer sein, Lupin!“, zischte Snape ihm zu.  
Sie schlichen sich wieder in den Quarantäneraum, doch diesmal war es Severus, der einen Zauber über die Tür legte, den Remus nicht kannte. Er nutzt die Dunklen Künste, kam es ihm wieder in den Sinn. Dieses Wissen verursachte in ihm ein Prickeln, Abscheu aber auch eine eigenartige Bewunderung. Severus entzündete die Kerze und dann sahen sie sich an.  
„Soll ich … dir weh tun?“, fragte Remus ein bisschen ratlos, weil er den Blick des Dunkelhaarigen nicht deuten konnte. Severus grinste jäh.  
„Du bist manchmal ganz schön naiv, Remus. Hübsch aber so … unbedarft. Gehst du wirklich davon aus, dass es mich anmacht?“ Mit diesen Worten drängte er ihn behutsam bis zum Bett. Remus legte sich hin und Severus kniete sich über ihn.  
„Gib mir deine Hand, los!“, befahl er. Remus gab sie ihm und fühlte nur wenig später Snapes Erektion unter dem Stoff der Hose.  
„Verstehe ich nicht. Du sagtest, dass es dich …“  
„Glaube nicht immer alles, was du hörst, Schwachkopf. Manche Dinge sind anders, haben mehrere Bedeutungen und oder einen tieferen Sinn.“  
„Heißt das … du stehst auf so mich?“ Remus Stimme war ganz weich und fassungslos.  
„Sieht ganz so aus, oder?“ Severus wollte keine Antwort, denn er küsste ihn nun. Sanft und liebevoller, als er es eigentlich verdient hatte. Remus hatte seine Hand nicht weggenommen aber es war der andere Junge, der seinen Unterleib immer wieder gegen seine Hand drückte. Schnell, viel zu schnell kam der Punkt, an dem sie sich wieder nur unter schwerem Keuchen die Kleidung auszogen.  
Im Gegensatz zu Remus‘ beschleunigter Wundheilung, sah Snapes Körper noch so mitgenommen aus, dass er wieder ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam. Snapes rechte Seite war lilablau, quer über seine Brust ging ein verschorfter Katzer, den er sich vermutlich an einer Wurzel geholt hatte. Remus schmerzte es ihn so zu sehen und er hätte am liebsten geweint. Severus sah ihn aber so warnend an, dass er schwieg. Aber er drehte ihn auf den Rücken und flüsterte auf seine Lippen:  
„Bewege dich nicht und … lass mich dich lieben …“ Severus sah ihn schweigend aus verhangenen Augen an. Sein Blick war unergründlich. Vielleicht zustimmend vielleicht missbilligend, vielleicht aber auch nur ergeben, denn er ließ zu, dass Remus begann ihn zu küssen. Während er seine Lippen ganz behutsam über Severus‘ warme Haut schickte, begriff er dass der Junge ihm vergeben hatte. Seine salzigen Zeugnisse der Erleichterung tropften auf seine Haut. Wie konnte dieser Junge ihm das vergeben? Snapes Körper wurde unter seinen Berührungen ganz weich. Nur sein Penis war hart und drückte sich ihm entgegen, sobald er die Möglichkeit hatte. Küsste er Severus‘ Lippen, erwiderte er den Kuss verlangend und so haltlos, dass ihn Remus wieder sanft zurückdrücken musste.  
„Nicht bewegen“, flüsterte er ihm belegt ins Ohr. Severus stöhnte nur dunkel als Antwort und tiefer, als er sich vorsichtig auf seine Erektion setzte. Remus sah, wie Severus überwältigt die Augen schloss zwischen seinen Augenbrauen war eine tiefe Falte entstanden, die ihn viel älter, abgeklärter und finsterer erscheinen ließ. Seine Lippen öffneten sich und entließen ein so raues, sehnsüchtiges Stöhnen, dass Remus nur allein von seinem Stöhnen fast gekommen wäre.  
Stellte Severus sich gerade Lily vor? Er wusste es nicht, weil er überhaupt nicht klar denken konnte. Er konnte diesen Jungen nur im milden Schein der Kerze ansehen. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell. Dann öffneten sich seine Augen wieder und Remus starrte in schwarzes Feuer. Er hatte Angst vor diesem Blick, das war nicht zu leugnen, und im selben Moment hätte er sich wehrlos von Severus töten lassen. Seine harte Lust füllte ihn aus, bereitete ihm Schmerzen und Lust zur selben Zeit. Jetzt war er es, der fassungslos die Augen schließen musste und kaum Luft holen konnte.  
Snapes Hände legten sich nun auf seine Knie und er musste ihn wieder ansehen.  
„Ich liebe dich, Severus Snape …“, musste er ihm auf die Lippen flüstern. Der Junge verschloss seine Lippen und ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Seine Arme drückte ihn fest an sich, sein Unterleib presste sich ihm entgegen. Eigentlich waren ihre Bewegungen nur minimal, dafür umso intensiver. Remus hatte seine Hände um Snapes Gesicht, keuchte ihm enthemmt und besinnungslos vor Erregung auf die Lippen.  
Severus‘ Stöhnen wurde rauer, haltloser, beinah animalisch. Die Kraft seiner eigentlich dünnen Arme war erstaunlich. Ihn so tief in sich zu spüren, war alles, was er brauchte. Nur wenige Sekunden, bevor der Schwarzhaarige seinen Höhepunkt hatte, konnte Remus selbst die Anspannung nicht mehr ertragen. Er gab sich hilflos seinem Rausch hin, merkte, wie seine Lust auf den anderen Jungen heiß und pulsierend aus ihm herausschoss und keuchte nur besinnungslos in Snapes Gesicht.  
Der drückte ihm nur seinen Unterleib entgegen und stöhnte so hemmungslos, dass Remus ihm schnell die Hand auf den Mund legen musste. Noch lange fühlte er Snapes Muskelzucken und die heftige Hitze, die sein Körper zitternd abgab. Matt legte er sich auf ihn. An seiner Brust spürte er Snapes Herz immer noch hart schlagen.

Sie lauschten. Auf Schritte und aufeinander. Remus begriff immer noch nicht, wie es sein konnte, dass sie hier zusammen lagen. Severus schob ihn irgendwann von sich runter, stützte sich dann aber gleich auf seinen Arm, um ihn zu betrachten. Seine schwarzen Augen waren nicht mehr so unheimlich, sondern ganz weich. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten wieder seine Narben im Gesicht. Remus hörte sich selbst Worte sagen, die er vorher keineswegs gedacht hatte.  
„Ich habe kürzlich gehört, was du Lily gefragt hast.“ Severus schien kurz die Luft anzuhalten.  
„Was hat es zu bedeuten, Severus?“ Der Schwarzhaarige gab ihm lange keine Antwort, fuhr nur sanft über sein Gesicht, seine Narben, seine Lippen und seine Haare.  
„Du hast … es gehört aber nicht verstanden, Remus. Sonst würdest du mich das nicht fragen.“  
„Dann erkläre es mir!“, bat er. Severus ließ von ihm ab und fiel auf den Rücken.  
„Du hast Lily das Veritaserum verabreicht, richtig?“  
„Ja, habe ich.“  
„Weshalb? Sag es mir? Was hast du erhofft zu erfahren? Ob ich ihr alles verraten habe? Habe ich. Sie hat es aber sowieso gemerkt und sie … wird schweigen, weil sie nicht will, dass uns beiden etwas geschieht. Du wolltest wissen, ob sie dich liebt? Kannst du die Antwort nicht … spüren?“ Remus beugte sich nun über ihn. Snapes Gesicht war nicht gerade willig, doch er seufzte schließlich.  
„Du liegst falsch mit deinen Annahmen. Du hast nur meine Fragen gehört und ihre Antworten.“  
„Dann sag mir, was ich überhört habe?“ Endlich sah ihm Severus direkt in die Augen. Es war ein fester, eindringender Blick, der Remus‘ Innerstes wieder ganz hitzig macht.  
„Ich habe versucht herauszufinden, ob ICH sie liebe. Das kann ich nur, wenn ich mit ihr spreche. Sie wollte nicht mit mir sprechen, also musste ich sie dazu zwingen. Es tut mir nicht leid, falls du das denkst. Sie schuldete mir Klarheit und ich habe sie mir genommen.“  
„Liebst du sie?“ Seine Stimme war schwach und angsterfüllt. Lange sah Severus ihn an. Unergründlich, finster und rätselhaft.  
„Nicht so, wie ich dich liebe …“, antwortete er schließlich leise. Es klang einfach so dahin gesagt. Bedeutungslos und irrelevant. Remus aber, zog scharf die Luft ein und war zu keiner Erwiderung in der Lage.  
„Hast du gedacht, das zwischen uns im letzten Jahr hat keine Spuren hinterlassen? Hast du gedacht, ich bin ein Narr und so starrsinnig nicht zu bemerken, was du in mir ausgelöst hast?“ Ein wenig klang Snapes Stimme nun amüsiert und vorwurfsvoll.  
„Aber … Lily …“, mehr brachte Remus nicht heraus.  
„Was ist mit ihr?“  
„Du … du …“  
„Du siehst mich an und ich werde hart. Du sprichst mit mir und ich kann nur an das Eine denken. Du berührst mich und ich habe Angst den Verstand zu verlieren. Ich bin in dir und ich verliere den Verstand. Du … würdest dich deinen Freunden entgegenstellen, obwohl sie dir alles bedeuten, und das nur für mich. Denkst du, ich bin ein Idiot, Lupin? Denkst du, ich ignoriere meine Bedürfnisse und meine Sehnsüchte? Liebe … ist vielfältig und verzweigt wie die beschissene aggressive Weide. Wer bin ich denn schon, das zu hinterfragen? Du liegst hier bei mir, nackt und befriedigt und spiegelst damit nur mich selbst.“ Severus drückte ihn wieder auf den Rücken und küsste ihn. Nicht ganz so sanft wie vorher, eher nachdrücklich und ein wenig besitzergreifend. Remus fand noch keine Worte. Das Liebesgeständnis hatte ihn gerade vollkommen überrumpelt. Severus erwiderte also seine Gefühle? Und das schon länger? Das war unfassbar. Dann hatte er es also auch gemerkt, damals, vor einem Jahr.  
„Und jetzt?“, flüsterte er, als er den Slytherin wieder auf sich zog.  
„Nichts und jetzt … es wird sich nichts ändern. Nicht so lange wir in Hogwarts sind.“  
„Danach?“  
„Kann schon sein …“ Snape wollte nicht darüber nachdenken und Remus verstand das. Es waren merkwürdige Zeiten, wer wusste schon, was nach Hogwarts auf sie zukam.  
„Aber wir treffen uns doch, oder?“ Grinsend sah Severus ihn an.  
„Natürlich. Jemand muss mir doch meine Glücksschokolade herstellen, Lupin.“  
Wieder küsste ihn der Schwarzhaarige drängend und deutlich verlangend. In der nächsten halben Stunde sprachen sie nicht mehr, sondern liebten sich nur hungrig ein zweites Mal.

„Ich kann es allen sagen!“ Remus‘ Stimme war fest und selbstbewusst, als er diese Worte aussprach. Sie standen schon im Gang und müssten sich gleich trennen, um in ihre unterschiedlichen Häuser zu gehen.  
„Besser nicht. Es würde dich nur unnötig in Gefahr bringen und mich erst recht. Ich meinte das ernst. Ich würde dich beschützen müssen, weil man doch beschützt, was man liebt.“ Remus konnte ihm keine Antwort geben. Severus Snape hatte den merkwürdigsten, edelmütigsten und unvorhersehbarsten Charakter, den er je getroffen hatte. Tränen er Ergriffenheit kamen nach oben.  
„Vergiss nicht, dass wir morgen zu Silver gehen müssen. Nach dem Wahrsagen vor seinem Büro, ja?“  
Er nickte und küsste Severus dann, ungeachtet seines verhaltenen Protestes, das hier in der Öffentlichkeit zu tun.  
„Verpiss dich, Lupin oder ich zeige dir mal, ob ich die Dunklen Künste wirklich beherrsche!“, verscheuchte er ihn, halb im Scherz, halb ernst gemeint.

Niemals war Remus glücklicher eingeschlafen, als in dieser Nacht. So bemerkte er allerdings auch nicht, dass James wach war und ihn kommen hörte.


	12. Chapter 12

Es war schwer seine glückliche Zufriedenheit zu verbergen und den stillen, in sich gekehrten Remus zu geben. Am liebsten hätte er Lily umarmt und allen erzählt, wie glücklich er war. Als er Severus dann beim Wahrsageunterricht traf, hätte er beinah den Fehler gemacht ihn anzulächeln. Dass er es nicht tat, lag daran, dass Snape ihn einfach nicht beachtete.   
Lily saß neben ihm und beobachtete ihn eingehend. Remus errötete, als er ihre Blicke bemerkte. Sie nahm ihre Schreibfeder, schrieb etwas auf einen Zettel und schob ihm den Zettel rüber.  
„Du kannst ihn zu einem besseren Menschen machen“, stand darauf. Sie lächelte und der Zettel begann sich schmatzend selbst aufzufressen. Remus lächelte zurück und zuckte dann zusammen, als ihm James von hinten seine Feder zwischen die Schultern piekte und erheitert zischte:  
„Könnt ihr aufhören zu flirten und euch auf die wichtigen Dinge konzentrieren? Die wahnsinnig spannende Zukunft, in der wie alle sterben, zum Beispiel?“

Severus wartete nach dem Unterricht auf ihn vor Professor Silvers Büro.  
„Tue mir einen Gefallen, Remus, lass mich sprechen und schweig einfach, ja?“ Irritiert sah er ihn an, zuckte schließlich zustimmend die Schultern.  
„Von mir aus.“  
Severus klopfte und Silver rief sie nach dem zweiten Klopfen in den Raum.  
Er thronte hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah sie recht ungehalten an.  
„Ihr wollte das Projekt abbrechen, nehme ich an? Undurchführbar, richtig? Gut, ich lasse euch nicht durchfallen, weil ihr es immerhin versucht habt. Mehr … ist aber …. nicht … drin …“ Silver sprach immer langsamer, als Snape die kleine Flasche aus seiner Tasche zog und sie ihm hinstellte. Dazu legte er ihm das ausführliche Protokoll. Silver nahm die Flasche, hob sie hoch, gegen das Licht und schüttelte sie.  
„Das Veritaserum?“ Severus nickte nur.  
„Dauerhaft haltbar?“ Wieder nur ein Nicken. Silvers Blick wurde scharf. Remus hatte er total ausgeblendet. Seine schwarzen Augen fixierten Severus wie ein Beutetier.  
„Du willst mir weismachen, dass du es geschafft hast, das Serum haltbar zu machen? Ich werde es testen, das ist dir doch klar, oder?“  
„Natürlich, Professor. Ich bestehe drauf“, sagte der Slytherin gelassen.  
Professor Silver stand nun auf und kam um seinen Tisch herum. Er entkorkte die Flasche und schnüffelte daran. Remus sah zu Snape, doch der fixierte seinerseits den hageren Mann.  
„Schon allein, dass ein Schüler in ihrem Alter das Veritaserum herstellen kann, ist außergewöhnlich. Sollte es allerdings tatsächlich permanent haltbar sein, wäre das eine Sensation. Das wissen sie sicher selbst, Mister Snape?“ Severus nickte wieder nur. Remus wagte es ein paar Minuten sich auf seine Sinne zu verlassen, die mehr als seine Augen einschlossen. Sein Freund war nicht besonders angespannt, was ungewöhnlich war.  
„Die Fachwelt würde sich darauf stürzen, wie auf einen neu entwickelten Trank. Insofern werden sie verstehen, dass ich ihre unglaubliche Weiterentwicklung der Haltbarkeit für mich beanspruchen muss. Das macht ihnen doch sicher nichts aus. Sie wissen, ja, dass sie es waren, der die Haltbarkeit ausgedehnt hat, nicht wahr?“ Silver lächelte schmierig.  
„Was? Ist das ihr Ernst, Professor?!“, rutschte es Remus empört heraus. Snape sah ihn warnend an.  
„Haben sie irgendwas zu dem Trank beigetragen, Mister Lupin? Oder haben sie nur alles gemacht, was ihr Mitschüler ihnen gesagt hat?“ Fassungslos suchte er nach Worten.  
„Genau. Merken sie, wie seltsam es aussieht, wenn ein 16jähriger Schüler so eine Erfindung macht? Unglaubwürdig. Deshalb werde ich sie unter meinem Namen veröffentlichen. Mister Snape hat später immer noch die Chance als Held berühmt zu werden, nicht wahr?“ Remus kochte vor Wut. Er sah auffordernd zu Snape, doch der schwieg nur. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte den Kopf gesenkt, schien frustriert aber ergeben zu sein.  
„Vielleicht haben sie recht, Professor Silver. Letztlich ist es doch wichtig, dass die Wirkung des Trankes haltbar gemacht wurde und man Ressourcen spart“, sagte Severus ganz leise. Remus konnte es nicht glauben. Professor Silver grinste zwielichtig und sah zu Remus.  
„Sehen sie, Mister Lupin. Severus Snape hat es verstanden. Es geht um die Sache an sich und nicht um den Ruhm. Nehmen sie sich ein Beispiel an ihrem bescheidenen Mitschüler.“ Silver schien plötzlich ausgesprochen gut gelaunt zu sein.  
„Ich könnte mich sogar zu einem Ohnegleichen hinreißen lassen, für euch beide. Einverstanden?“  
Inzwischen zitterte Remus. Nur mühsam konnte er seinen Zorn über die Ungerechtigkeit zurückhalten. James‘ und Sirius‘ Attentate auf Snape waren nichts im Vergleich zur Unverschämtheit des Mannes Snapes Erfolg für sich zu beanspruchen.  
„Wir könnten uns an Professor Dumbledore wenden“, drohte er. Seine Stimme klang erstickt, vor unterdrückter Wut. Wieder sah Snape ihn seltsam ermahnend an.  
„Könnten sie. Wird er euch glauben? Nein, bestimmt nicht. Er würde seinen Lehrkräften glauben. Mir, der sagt, dass er diesen Trank in den letzten Tagen entwickelt hat, um ihm einen Mitschüler, in diesem Fall Mr Snape, zum Vergleich zu geben. Soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, ist Mister Snape nun auch nicht gerade der Liebling der Lehrer. Insofern …“  
„Lass uns gehen!“, zischte ihm Snape zu und packte ihn am Arm. Remus riss sich wild los. Diese Unverschämtheit konnte er doch nicht einfach hinnehmen. Dieser dreiste, alte Sack stahl einfach so Snapes Erfindung und würde damit auch noch durchkommen, weil es stimmte. Wer würde schon einem Jungen wie Severus Snape glauben?  
„Das sind alle Unterlagen, Mister Snape? Oder haben sie noch was in ihrem Haus?“  
„Das sind alle Unterlagen, Professor“, erwiderte Snape wieder so ungewohnt demütig.   
Silver blätterte sich schon genüsslich durch die Zettel, die Snape ihm auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.  
„Akribisch aufgeschrieben. Nichts anderes habe ich von ihnen erwartet, Mister Snape. Wirklich gute Arbeit. Sehen sie es so, ein größeres Lob als meines werden sie nie bekommen.“ Der Slytherin knurrte nur und zerrte Remus dann unnachgiebig nach draußen.

„Das kannst du dir nicht gefallen lassen, Severus!“, herrschte Remus ihn vor der Tür an. Er riss sich aus Snapes Griff und wollte wieder in das Büro stürzen.  
„Lass es!“, fuhr Severus ihn scharf an.  
„Ich muss es mir gefallen lassen. Dumbledore ist sowieso nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen, aufgrund vieler Delikte in der letzten Zeit. Ich habe keine Chance, wenn Silver den Trank für sich beanspruchen will. Soll er eben. Es ist egal. Es ist nur ein blöder Trank …“  
Während er sprach, hatte er ihn mit sich gezogen.  
„Nur ein Trank? Du bist fast durchgedreht, weil er dir nicht gleich gelungen ist! Du bist sogar krank geworden, vor lauter Ehrgeiz“, zischte er ihm zu.  
„Oh, das ist dir aufgefallen? Du bist süß wie deine Schokolade, Remus“, flüsterte Severus vergnügt. Das machte Remus nur noch wütender.  
„Er stiehlt deine Arbeit, Severus!“  
„Es gibt wichtigere Dinge, Lupin. Hör auf zu heulen wie ein … Wolf!“ Remus biss sich vor Schreck auf die Zunge. „Wichtigere Dinge, wie dich und mich. Verstanden? Lass es auf sich beruhen. Es ist den Ärger nicht wert und fall mir nie wieder in den Rücken, wenn ich dir vorher sage, dass du die Klappe halten sollst!“, knurrte der Slytherin. Er hatte ihn in eine Nische bugsiert und starrte ihn nun aufgebracht an.  
„Warte … was? Du hast dir schon gedacht, dass Silver so ein … widerliches Arschloch ist?“  
„Irgendwie schon, ja.“  
„Severus!“, sagte er vorwurfsvoll.  
„Ich kann sagen, dass du den Trank hergestellt hast. Dumbledore wird mir glauben!“  
„Das will ich nicht. Halte dich einfach raus, klar?“  
„Klar?! Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Ich …“  
„Bitte, Remus. Halte dich raus. Nimm dein Ohnegleichen, freu dich drüber und verzieh dich.“ Verstört sah er Severus an. Er wirkte eindeutig genervt, doch längst nicht so verärgert wie er selbst es war. Ging es Snape wirklich so wenig um Bestätigung? War es ihm darum gegangen den Trank hinzubekommen und jegliche Anerkennung war ihm egal?  
„Kannst du morgen am Nachmittag mit mir den Patronus üben?“, fragte er ihn nun beinah beiläufig.  
„Aber ja, natürlich.“  
„Bring Schokolade mit!“, befahl Severus recht uncharmant und ließ ihn dann einfach stehen. Remus war noch viel zu aufgebracht, um seine Freunde zu treffen. Diese Frechheit konnte er einfach nicht tolerieren. Wieder lief er wie ein eingesperrtes Tier die Mauern des Schlossgebäudes ab und hatte dann eine brillante Idee.

Missmutig kam er ins Haus zurück.  
Sirius kam gleich auf ihn zu und zog ihn zu James und Peter, die vor dem Kamin saßen.  
„Also, wollte ihr hören, wie es bei Minerva war?“  
„Minerva? Darfst du sie schon mit dem Vornamen ansprechen?“, fragte Peter und meinte die Frage durchaus ernst. James hingegen musterte ihn seltsam wachsam und sagte:  
„Warte, Tatze, unser Moony hat etwas auf dem Herzen. Hat dich Professor Silver etwa durchfallen lassen? Hat Snape etwa behauptet, dass du keinen Finger krumm gemacht hast? Ich würde ihm das zutrauen.“  
„Nein, im Gegenteil, wir haben beide ein Ohnegleichen gekommen. Das erste OG, was ich jemals in diesem Fach bekommen habe und wohl auch je bekommen werde …“  
„Aber?“  
„Professor Silver war ganz aus dem Häuschen, dass Snape scheinbar eine Sensation gelungen ist, indem er das Veritaserum haltbar gemacht hat.“ James schnaubte verächtlich und Sirius wieherte kurz wie ein Pferd.  
„Ja klar, die irren Trankspinner unter sich …“  
„Silver sagt, er will es veröffentlichen und Snape berühmt machen!“  
„Was?“, kreischte Peter so schrill, dass Remus zusammenzuckte. Seine Freunde anzulügen war so schon schwer genug.  
„Ist nicht wahr? Snape und berühmt? Das kann Silver doch nicht … wie geht das überhaupt?“  
„Er will die Unterlagen an das Fachmagazin für Magisches Trankwissen schicken. Da wird dann wohl ein Artikel und die Ergebnis von Snapes Forschungen veröffentlicht werden. Mit Namen und allem. Oder so … keine Ahnung. Auf jeden Fall war Silver total aus dem Häuschen und Snape war ziemlich schockiert.“  
„Na klasse, das fehlt noch …“, murrte James leise. Remus bekam den Verdacht nicht los, dass Potter ein wenig Angst davor hatte, dass Lily über die Maßen von Snapes Erfolg beeindruckt wäre. Aber genau darauf basierte Remus‘ Strategie.  
„Es wird sich rumsprechen und ich befürchte, dass Snapes Beliebtheit exponentiell ansteigen wird.  
„Expo … was?“, fragte Black und kratzte sich am Kopf.  
„Ist doch egal. Wir müssen das verhindern!“, brauste James auf.  
„Genau. Das hat er ja nun wahrlich nicht verdient, unser schwarzäugiger Scheißer“, fügte Peter gehässig an.  
„Na ja, um genau zu sein, hätte er es schon verdient, denn er hat doch den Trank gemacht, oder?“, fragte Sirius vorsichtig nach. Remus nickte und war irgendwie erleichtert, dass das Gewissen seiner Freunde doch noch nicht endgültig verloren war.  
„Darum geht es doch gar nicht. Leute, überlegt mal, was ein beliebter Snape bedeuten würde! Wir könnten Hogwarts auch gleich verlassen.“ James war sehr wütend und ungerecht.  
„Dann lass uns das verhindern“, sagte Remus leise. Alle sahen ihn an.  
„Wie?“, hauchte Sirius, begierig auf Abenteuer. Egal welche, Hauptsache es geschah etwas Spannendes.  
„Wir müssten noch heute Nacht in Silvers Büro einbrechen und das Serum und alle Unterlagen austauschen, bevor er es verschicken kann. Er hat etwas davon gefaselt, dass er das Serum erst ausgiebig testen will, bevor er es an die Fachzeitschrift schickt.“  
„Oh, du bist manchmal so ein Genie!“ Sirius schlug ihn vorfreudig auf die Schulter und sie begann Pläne zu machen, wie sie die Vernichtung bewerkstelligen konnten.  
„Und das Beste an allem ist, dass man Snape verdächtigen wird!“ James Augen glitzerten hinter den Brillengläsern vor Eifer. Remus erschauerte. Aber auch daran hatte er gedacht, wenn er auch diesen Teil des Planes für sich behielt.

Während sich Peter und Sirius auf den Weg machten, um eines der vorrätigen, gewöhnlichen Veritaseren zu stehlen, die der Tränkemeister hinter verschlossener Tür und Schrank aufbewahrte (aber für Peter als Ratte kein Thema sein dürfte), begann Remus so gut er Snapes Schrift imitieren konnte, das Protokoll neu zu schreiben und dabei ein wenig abzuwandeln, in dem er die Mengen und Zutaten minimal veränderte.  
James sah ihm dabei über die Schulter, korrigierte bei Bedarf und gab kluge Ratschläge.  
„Und, Remus, wie heißt sie?“, fragte er ihn ganz beiläufig. Remus erstarrte.  
„Was? Was meinst du?“  
„Na, wer ist sie, mit der du dich nachts herumtreibst?“, fragte James gezielt nach. Ein Erröten konnte er leider nicht verhindern.  
„Ich … ich … kann ich das erst mal für mich behalten?“, flüsterte er verlegen und zuckte zusammen, als sein Freund zu lachen begann.  
„Klar kannst du das. Ich freue mich für dich, Remus. Ehrlich. Lily hat mal so merkwürdige Andeutungen gemacht, aber ich habe zu ihr gesagt, dass sie sich irrt und nicht immer so viel in deine Schüchternheit hinein interpretieren soll. Kann ja nicht jeder so ein Aufreißer wie unser Tatze sein, nicht wahr?“ Remus schrieb weiter und hoffte, dass James das Thema nun ruhen ließ.  
„Wie weit seid ihr?“, fragte er allerdings nun neugierig. Wenn Lily nicht dabei war, sprachen sie alle durchaus ziemlich offen über sexuelle „Errungenschaften“, was hieß, dass Sirius prahlte und natürlich alles wusste und alles schon mal getan hatte. Peter tat so, als ob, hatte aber genauso wenig Erfahrung mit Mädchen wie Remus. Nämlich null. Aber sogar James erzählte freimütig das Eine oder Andere. Er räusperte sich schwerfällig und wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Nur der Gedanken, Severus in ihm, machte ihn hart und sehnsüchtig.  
„Ich weiß nicht … Wir küssen uns eben“, sagte er ausweichend.  
„Lass sie nur nicht so lange warten. Es ist ein Gerücht, dass Mädchen Zeit brauchen und erst gefühlt ein Jahr daten wollen, bevor sie dich ranlassen. Guck dir Sirius an, der legt sie alle spätestens beim dritten Date flach.“  
„Nun, dann bin ich gespannt, wie es bei ‚Minerva‘ läuft“, sagte er und James begann zu lachen. Auch er lachte und damit war das leidliche Thema vorerst erledigt.  
Sirius und Peter kamen erfolgreich zurück und Remus beendete sein gefälschtes Protokoll. Nur er und James und dessen Tarnumhang machten sich auf den Weg zu Silvers Büro.  
„Du musst Snape ja richtig hassen, dass du ihm so einen heftigen Brocken hinwirfst, Wölfchen“, sagte James auf dem Weg dorthin anerkennend. Er gab ihm besser keine Antwort.  
Gekonnt knackte er das Schloss. Von Snape hatte er sich die Vorsicht abgeschaut, was die Sicherung von Türe, Schubladen und Schränken betraf. Deshalb erkannte er rechtzeitig die Schutzzauber und löste sie, bis auf einen. Den übernahm James, der ziemlich pfiffig in so etwas war. Sie fanden bald Snapes Veritaserum und tauschten die Flaschen aus. Remus sah, dass so gut wie nichts fehlte, was ihm sagte, dass Silver noch nicht ausgiebig damit experimentiert hatte und sich dreist auf Snapes Fähigkeiten verließ, dem er offensichtlich eine Menge zutraute.  
Nach einigem Suchen fanden sie auch das Protokoll. Es wurde ausgetauscht und sie verließen das Büro wieder.  
„War fast zu einfach, oder?“, fragte James. Remus fand das auch, doch er hatte getan, was er konnte, um Silvers Erfolg, sich mit fremden Federn zu schmücken, zu ruinieren.  
Der Abend endete mit Sirius‘ ausufernden Geschichte über Minerva McGonagall, die Remus mit den Worten zusammenfasste:  
„Sie hat dich also nur ungehalten angeschaut, als du ihr ein völlig übertriebenes, schleimiges Kompliment gemacht hast?“  
„Hey, ich sagte, dass Schwarz ihr ausgezeichnet steht.“  
„Sie trägt nur Schwarz, Sirius!“ Alle lachten.


	13. Chapter 13

Remus war extrem angespannt, als Professor Silver den Tränkeunterrichtsraum betrat. Der hagere Mann versprühte nicht gerade Freundlichkeit. Erst sah er niemanden Spezielles an und zog seinen Unterrichtsstoff durch. Umso weiter die Stunde voran schritt, umso häufiger sah er hasserfüllt zu Snape, aber auch zu ihm. Als die letzten Minuten liefen, sah er direkt zu Snape.  
„Snape und Lupin, ihr bleibt nach der Stunde hier!“, befahl er hart. Im Kerker schien es noch eisiger zu werden.  
James sah ihn fragend an. Er nickte ihm besser zuversichtlich zu.  
Kaum hatten ihre Mitschüler den Klassenraum verlassen, verrammelte Silver die Tür magisch.  
„Wer von euch Idioten war es?“, wollte er schneidend wissen. Snape sah Remus aus verengten Augen an.  
„Keine Ahnung, was sie meinen, Professor Silver“, antwortete Remus lahm. Snape schwieg.  
„Ich habe das Serum gestern Abend kurz getestet. Es war, wie er sagte, dauerhaft haltbar. Heute Morgen wollte ich mich ausführlich einem Test widmen, bevor ich es einschicke und mich blamiere und siehe da, es war nur ein stinknormales Serum, haltbar maximal drei Monate. Snape, Erklärungen?!“  
„Nein, Professor“, erwiderte der Slytherin lässig, hatte aber nachdenklich seine Augenbrauen zusammengeschoben.  
„Ich aber schon. Sie haben das Serum getauscht und auch das Protokoll. Sie mieser, kleiner Betrüger, Snape. Konnten es dann wohl doch nicht ertragen, dass ein anderen die Lorbeeren erntet, was? Typisch Slytherin. Vielleicht gibt es den Trank gar nicht und sie haben uns nur was vorgespielt. Wie auch immer, durchgefallen, Snape!“  
„Er war es nicht. Ich war es, Professor!“, sagte Remus nun selbstbewusst. Der Alte wandte sich ihm hitzig zu und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf seine Brust.  
„Lupin, sind sie wirklich so ein verdammter Narr? Ich dachte, das Ohnegleichen wäre ihr Ziel. Ich habe es ihnen gegeben und was tun sie?“  
„Es war ungerecht, Sir!“, sagte er starrköpfig und ignorierte Snapes warnende Blicke vollkommen.  
„Sie waren es also in der Tat! Haben sie den Verstand verloren, Lupin?!“, kreischte der Alte ihn an.  
„Nein, den verliere ich nur, wenn ich Sex habe“, sagte Remus und musste selbst grinsen. Snape begann zu lachen und dann flippte Silver aus. Er fuchtelte unkoordiniert mit seinem Zauberstab und setzte dabei einen Stuhl in Brand. Der Professor war völlig außer sich und Remus und Snape brachten sich noch immer lachend in Sicherheit.  
„Durchgefallen Lupin!“, kreischte ihm Silver noch mit überschlagender Stimme hinterher. Snape öffnete die magische Verrieglung der Tür und sie flohen, immer noch lachend in den Gang. 

„Du hättest dir diesen Unsinn sparen können und dein OG annehmen sollen, Lupin!“ Snape hatte ihn nicht allzu sanft in einen leeren Klassenraum geschubst und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
„Was soll das bedeuten?“  
„Denkst du wirklich, ich gebe so einem Bastard eine „Sensation“ in seine gierigen Gichtgriffel? Du kannst mich für verrückt halten, Remus, aber bitte nicht für dumm.“  
„Aber … aber … er hat es getestet, Severus!“   
„Ja, er hat heute das Veritaserum untersucht, was du ihm untergeschoben hast. Und zwar das, in der niedrigsten Potenz, die der alte Sack kennt. Ich aber, kenne noch viel niedrigere Potenzen und habe ihm gestern einfach einen Trank gegeben, den er für sein „permanentes“ Testergebnis gebraucht hat. Unterdosiert, bis ins kleinste Atom und so scheinbar unendlich haltbar. Außerdem habe ich im Protokoll eine winzige aber sehr wichtige Sache weggelassen, ohne die das Serum sowieso nie funktioniert hätte. Aber so gierig wie er war, hätte er es wohl nie selbst hergestellt. Er hätte es frech eingeschickt und hätte Hohn und Spott geerntet, anstatt Ruhm, der ihm nicht zustand. Du aber, hast das leider verhindert, Schwachkopf!“ Snape lächelte allerdings und wirkte trotz seiner aggressiven Worte eher erheitert.  
„Du hättest es mir vorher sagen sollen, Severus!“  
„Wozu?! Dann hättest du nie so schön echt und empört reagiert. Außerdem bin ich nicht davon ausgegangen, dass du solche Dummheiten machst. War das deine Idee?“  
„War es!“, wich Remus aus.  
„Heißt das, es gibt gar kein ewig haltbares Serum?“ Snape sah ihn schweigend und geheimnisvoll an. Er war wieder ganz ernst und seine dunklen Augen hatten einen seltsam melancholischen Schimmer.  
„Weißt du, was ich damit meine, dass du dich nur in Schwierigkeiten bringst, wenn du glaubst für etwas einstehen zu müssen, was völlig unbedeutend ist?“ Seine Frage nach dem Serum blieb unbeantwortet.  
„Du weichst mir aus, Severus. Und Zuneigung und ein Ehrgefühl sind keineswegs unbedeutend. Aber ich verstehe, dass du das nicht wissen kannst, weil du immer nur allein bist. Was mir sehr leid tut. Ich könnte es ändern, doch das willst du ja nicht …“ Remus redete, unaufhörlich, während Severus auf eine so bestimmte Art auf ihn zukam, dass sein Atem sich unwillkürlich beschleunigte.  
„Vielleicht denkst du bei Gelegenheit mal ausgiebig über den Nutzen solcher emotionsgeladenen Aktionen nach. Jetzt sind wir beide durchgefallen und das hätte nicht sein müssen.“ Als Snape dicht vor ihm stehen blieb und ihn intensiv ansah, umarmte Remus ihn einfach und drückte ihn fest an sich. Severus erwiderte nach einem Moment seine Umarmung.  
„Denke an die Schokolade, wenn du später zum Fels kommst!“, flüsterte Severus und löste sich sanft. Seine Augen lächelten, sein Mund nicht. Remus verstand in dieser Sekunde, dass Snape einen Dreck auf seine Schokolade gab. Das war für ihn nur eine Metapher. Was Severus wirklich meinte, war, dass er ihn sehen, berühren und mit allen Sinnen wahrnehmen musste. Das machte ihn glücklich.  
Remus lächelte noch lange, nachdem Snape weg war.

„Was?! Durchgefallen?“, rief Sirius erschüttert, als er zurück kam und alles erzählte.  
Alle redeten mal wieder durcheinander. Lily, die dabei stand, hörte allerdings eher schweigend zu.  
„Silver hat dir nicht geglaubt, dass du damit nichts zu tun hast? Wie kann er nur!“  
„Na ja, es war eben „unser“ Trank und nicht nur Snapes Trank. Er denkt, wir stecken unter einer Decke.“  
„Ihr werdet das Fach wiederholen müssen. Für Snape muss das eine Schande ohnegleichen sein“, merkte James schadenfroh an. Sirius sah erst zu Remus, ob es okay war zu lachen. Remus grinste und alle lachten.  
„Ja, was soll’s. Dann wiederhole ich es eben. Diesem miesen Dreckssack werde ich es schon zeigen. Man kann ja gegen Snape sagen was man will, aber ich glaube, ich habe wirklich eine Menge von ihm gelernt. Aber jetzt gehe ich doch besser mal noch eine Runde raus …“  
Peter und James wollten mit, doch Lily, die zu ahnen schien, wohin er wollte, hielt die beiden auf, um sie zu einem Gesellschaftsspiel zu überreden.

Severus erwartete ihn schon. Nichts schien auf das unangenehme Ereignis mit Professor Silver hinzudeuten. Die Sonne schien und es war wieder trockener und milder, als die letzten Tage. Remus holte seine Schokolade heraus, aber Snape schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich würde es gern ohne Doping versuchen. Zeig mir noch mal die Bewegung!“, befahl er. Remus trat hinter Severus, schob seinen linken Arm um seinen Bauch und drückte den anderen Jungen an sich. Dann griff er nach Snapes rechten Arm, umgriff dessen Handgelenk und vollführte die notwendige Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab. Severus in seiner Umarmung war überaus verlockend. Er spürte die vage Anspannung des anderen Jungen, konnte seinen Ehrgeiz den Zauber zu meistern fast schon riechen und nahm überdeutlich seine eigene, steigende Erregung wahr.  
„Du wärst so ein mieser Lehrer, Lupin!“, sagte Severus leise und erheitert, als er mit ihm zusammen ein paarmal die Armbewegung vollzog.  
„Weshalb?“  
„Wenn du deine Schüler auch so sexuell bedrängst, wie mich gerade, dann würdest du deine Stelle sehr bald verlieren.“ Remus schmunzelte nur und dachte nicht mal daran den anderen Jungen loszulassen.  
„Natürlich erregst du mich. Was erwartest du?“, flüsterte er rau in Snapes Ohr und küsste seinen Hals.  
„Ich muss mich konzentrieren, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht? Wenn du brav bist, verrate ich dir nachher ein Geheimnis.“  
„Dass du das Veritaserum permanent haltbar gemacht hast? Weiß ich schon …“ Remus ließ seine Hand nach vorn gleiten. Severus stöhnte ein wenig überrascht und unterdrückt auf, als er sein Geschlecht berührte.  
„Ein anderes Geheimnis, Süßer …“ Lachend ließ er ihn los und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Severus schloss kurz seine Augen, sah wirklich hochkonzentriert aus und entließ dann eine perfekte Hirschkuh aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes. Beide sahen dem Patronus zu, wie er herum lief und sich dann sanft auflöste.  
„Wunderschön …“, flüsterte Remus andächtig und betrachtete Snape, der verwundert und gleichzeitig stolz wirkte. Remus meinte allerdings nicht den Patronus, sondern den schwarzhaarigen Jungen.  
„Es funktioniert, dank … dir“, sagte Severus nun dunkel. Es klang nicht unbedingt nach Dankbarkeit, doch nach Respekt und Anerkennung.  
„Gern geschehen.“  
„Komm mit!“, forderte ihn Snape jäh auf und begann schon über die Felsen in Richtung des kleinen Fichtenwaldes zu laufen. Remus folgte ihm und stand alsbald vor einer Senke. Am Grund der Senke befand sich eine höchstens ein Meter hohe Öffnung.  
„Da unten ist eine kleine Höhle. Ich komme manchmal her, wenn … wenn … auf jeden Fall ist der Eingang zwar eng und man muss hindurch robben, doch die Höhle dahinter ist höher und wir können darin sogar stehen.“ Remus sah ihn von der Seite an. Snape zeigte ihm gerade seinen geheimen Rückzugsort, den er aufsuchte, wenn er mit der Welt fertig war. Dann, wenn sie ihn wieder gedemütigt und gequält hatten, vermutlich.  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Remus wieder bekümmert.  
„Dir muss nicht leid tun, dass es hier eine Höhle gibt. Alles andere auch nicht, klar?!“, fuhr in Snape wieder ungehalten an.  
„Willst du jetzt, dass ich in dir bin, dann los. Wenn du heulen willst, verzieh dich, Lupin!“  
Remus war der Erste, der durch die Öffnung krabbelte. Severus hatte recht gehabt. Man konnte stehen. Die Höhle war nicht allzu groß, doch erstaunlich trocken. Der Slytherin hatte ein paar Sachen hergebracht und zündete nun so ein paar Kerzen an. Auf dem Boden lag eine Decke, auf die Snape ihn nun zog. Gleich war er über ihm und strich ihm wieder auf diese sinnliche Weise die Haare aus dem Gesicht, dass Remus nur sehnsüchtig seufzen konnte.  
„Weißt du, wie es ist, wenn man so sehr etwas begehrt, das es anfängt zu schmerzen?“ Remus nickte.  
„Es ist quälend und hart, wie mein Schwanz gerade. Aber dann erfährt man Befriedigung und fühlt das süßeste Glück, was man sich in keinem Traum besser vorstellen kann. Weißt du, wovon ich spreche?“ Wieder nickte Remus. Snapes Atem strich über sein Gesicht. Er hatte seine Hände unter Snapes Hemd auf seine warme Haut geschoben, entkam aber nicht seinem eindringlichen Blick.  
„Dummerweise kommt danach die Phase, wo der Schmerz des Verlangens schlimmer wird als je zuvor. Nämlich dann, wenn man weiß, dass man wieder verlieren wird, was man hat. Ist es so Remus?“  
„Du verlierst mich nicht …“, flüsterte er und versuchte ihn zu küssen. Aber Severus legte ihm sanft die Finger auf die Lippen.  
„Doch. Wir werden uns wieder verlieren. Du weißt es und ich weiß es. Wenn wir Hogwarts beendet haben, gehen wir beide unseren Weg und der hat nicht unbedingt dasselbe Ziel. Du zeigst mir gerade, wie es ist geliebt zu werden und ich bin dir dafür sehr dankbar. Es ist … wundervoll und ich hätte nie erwartet, dass dieses Glück gerade aus Potters Richtung kommt. Aber du bist ein guter Mensch Remus, deswegen solltest du wissen, was schlecht für dich ist.“  
„Sag so was nicht!“  
„Ja, du hast recht. Lass uns nicht über eine verschwommene Zukunft reden. Du bist jetzt hier und ich bin ziemlich scharf auf dich.“ Ohne ihn zu Wort kommen zu lassen, küsste Severus ihn heftig. In Remus war Kummer, der sich mit seinem Begehren zu einem wilden Strudel von Lust vermischte.  
Severus wollte ihn heute unbedingt ansehen, wenn er in ihn eindrang. Deswegen lag er auf dem Rücken, hatte die Beine angezogen und sah, immer wieder überwältigt nach Luft schnappend, wie der Junge es tat. Die Spitze seines Glieds war warm an seinem Eingang. Warm, wie Snapes dunkler Blick, wenn er die Lider hob, um ihn anzusehen. Snapes schmächtige Brust hob und senkte sich schnell und sein Ausdruck glich vermutlich seinem eigenen: verwundert über die tiefe Bedeutung einer so banalen Sache wie Sex. Sie liebten sich, obwohl sie sich hassen müssten. Sie begehrten einander, entgegen aller Regeln. Remus stöhnte verhalten, als der andere Junge in ihn vordrang. Leichter Schmerz und die Aussicht auf baldigen Genuss machten ihn ganz zittrig. Snape hingen nun die Haare vor die Augen und seine Lippen standen einen Spalt offen.  
Oh Gott, wie schön er war, in seiner beklemmenden Leidenschaft. Plötzlich tat es ihm so leid, dass Lily nie erleben würde, was ihr entging. Aber so war Liebe. Unvorhersehbar und nicht zu erzwingen.  
Manchmal unerreichbar und dann wieder plötzlich heftig.  
Als der Schwarzhaarige ganz in ihm war, griff er nach seiner Erektion. Wieder musste Remus stöhnen. Lauter und hemmungsloser, als sich Severus begann zu bewegen. Irgendwann lehnte er sich auf ihn, keuchte hart auf seine Lippen. Remus brachte nur noch ein haltloses Wimmern zustand. Er hatte Silver nicht angelogen. Er verlor den Verstand, wenn Snape in ihm war. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob das normal war, doch er verlor sich vollständig und überließ sich ganz und gar Severus. Dabei tat der schwarzhaarige Junge nichts, was außergewöhnlich war. Seine Erektion bewegte sich in ihm, seine Lippen berührten seine, hin und wieder sah er ihn mit glasigem Blick an. Doch für Remus war es, wie vor einer höheren Instanz demütig zu knien. Er verlor sein Selbst, wenn Severus ihn liebte.  
Ja, das war es wohl. Snape hatte nicht nur Sex mit ihm, er liebte ihn wohl wirklich. Zwischen Weinen und Schreien, kam er lustvoll zuckend zu einem heftigen Höhepunkt, allein dadurch, dass der andere Junge seinen Körper gegen seinen geschwollenen Schwanz presst.  
Snape verschloss seine Lippen mit seinem Mund, bewegte sich noch ein paarmal in ihm und stöhnte ihm dann seine eigene Lust so unbeherrscht in den Mund, dass ihre Zähne gegeneinander schlugen. Erschöpft bracht Snape zwischen seinen Schenkeln zusammen. Sein Kopf lag auf Remus‘ Brust und er legte besitzergreifend seine Arme um ihn.

Epilog

Es war eine schöne Zeit. Ein paar der schönsten Monate, die Remus je erlebte.  
Bis zum Schluss begriff er nie, was in Severus‘ klugem aber doch außergewöhnlich verwinkeltem Verstand vor sich ging.  
Nur ein paar Tage später nach dem Vorfall mit Professor Silver hatte Albus Dumbledore eine wichtige Ankündigung zu machen, wozu er die obersten beiden Jahrgänge zusammenkommen ließ. Er ließ verlauten, dass es wohl ein paar unschöne Vorfälle gegeben hätte, bei denen sich ein paar Mädchen, deren Namen er selbstverständlich nicht nennen würde, über sexuelle Belästigung seitens Professor Silver beschwert hätten. Er wäre den Anschuldigungen nachgegangen und hatte sich gezwungen gesehen, Mister Silver zu entlassen. Remus wagte es kaum zu Snape zu sehen. War er dafür verantwortlich? Als er aber Lilys aufmerksamen Blick auffing, begriff er, dass sie dafür gesorgt hatte. Remus war fassungslos und irgendwie unendlich erleichtert.  
Natürlich kursierten Gerüchte, wer die Mädchen waren und ob die Anschuldigungen gestimmt hätten. Im Scherz sagte Sirius eines Abends zu ihm, dass mit „Mädchen“ sicher Remus und Snape gemeint waren. Alle lachten sich halb kaputt. Später, in einem sentimentalen Moment dankte Remus Lily.  
„Sag es Snape nicht, ja?“, bat sie ihn leise.  
„Tue ich nicht. Aber warum tust du das? Für mich?“  
„Nicht nur, Wölfchen. Ich tue es auch für ihn. Manchmal fühle ich mich ein wenig schuldig, weißt du? Ich wusste von Anfang an, wie er sein kann. Er hat mir nie etwas vorgemacht, war immer ehrlich zu mir. Aber ich … habe ihn nicht ernst genommen. Vielleicht habe ich ihm falsche Hoffnungen gemacht, weil ich mir zu fein war, um über ihn nachzudenken, weißt du? Das tut mir oft leid. Ich sehe, was er dir bedeutet und ich freue mich für Severus, dass es jemand gibt, der ihn so liebt, wie du das tust. Er ist wirklich kein schlechter Mensch und wenn jemand wie du ihn mag, kann das für ihn nur von Vorteil sein.“ Spontan nahm Remus sie fest in die Arme und flüsterte in Lilys Ohr, dass Severus ihn um diese Umarmung einst gebeten hatte, er aber nie verstanden hat, wie wichtig ihm das war. Lily weinte bei seinen Worten.

James und die anderen gingen davon aus, dass er eine heimliche Freundin hatte, zu der er sich oft schlich.  
„Sie ist bestimmt hässlich wie die Nacht!“, sagte Peter eines Abends verstimmt, weil Remus einfach nicht sagen wollte, um wen es geht.  
„Wir könnten es rausfinden, Moony …“, sagte Sirius neckend, aber James unterbrach seinen Freund scharf.  
„Nein, das tun wir nicht. Wir sind Freunde und spionieren einander nicht aus. Lasst ihn in Ruhe!“ Nicht nur Remus sah Potter verwundert an. Was niemand wusste. James hatte Remus an diesem Nachmittag verborgen unter seinem Tarnumhang bis zu den Felsen verfolgt. Er hatte gesehen, was Remus mit Snape taten. Es hatte ihn verwundert, dass Snape den Patronus erlernen wollte. Zudem hatte es ihn zutiefst verstört und über seine Einstellung über gut und böse nachdenken lassen. Er war den beiden auch bis zum Eingang der Höhle gefolgt und hatte zumindest gehört, was sie dort getan haben. Seit diesem Tage war James Potter sehr viel zurückhaltender in der Beurteilung vieler Dinge. Oft beobachtete er Remus und fand, dass sein Freund glücklicher war als er ihn je erlebt hatte. Das ließ ihn an seiner Meinung zweifeln, dass Snape ein bösartiges Monster wäre. Weil Sirius und Peter aber darauf bestanden ihn weiter zu terrorisieren und er keine Gründe hatte, es zu unterbinden, lief es weiter. Aber James Potter sorgte dafür, dass es auf einem ertragbaren Level blieb und niemand ernsthaft zu Schaden kam. Er bestand nie darauf, dass Lupin ein Teil davon war und nach einiger Zeit lief sich das alles von selbst aus, weil es eine viel größere Sache gab, als Severus Snape zu demütigen.  
Wichtiger waren der Widerstand und der Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord.

Sirius fing sich von Minerva McGonagall eine feste Ohrfeige ein, als er versuchte sie zu küssen. Er tat so, als würde es ihn nicht beeindrucken, aber Fakt war, dass Sirius Black für viele Wochen kein Mädchen mehr datete.  
Niemand erfuhr je von Lilys Rolle in den Ereignissen. Es blieb ihr und Remus‘ Geheimnis, was sie viele Jahre teilten.

Severus fand eines Tages heraus, dass Lupin der Werwolf war, der ihn einst töten wollte. Es überraschte ihn nicht und er sprach es nie an. Es spielte keine Rolle, solange sie zusammen waren und sich lieben konnten. Das taten sie. Heimlich und so vorsichtig, dass es niemand erfuhr. Nur Lily wusste davon und James, der mehr Angst davor hatte Remus als Freund zu verlieren, als er Snape hasste und deshalb schwieg.

Wie gesagt, es war eine sehr schöne Zeit.

Am vorletzten Tag in Hogwarts nahm Snape Remus zur Seite.  
„Du hast dir das Recht verdient zu erfahren, warum sich Lily nie gegen James gestellt hat. Ich habe sie mit einem Zauber belegt, schon vor langer Zeit. Nun habe ich ihn aufgelöst. Selbst, wenn sie gewollt hätte und mutig genug gewesen wäre sich ihren Freunden entgegen zu stellen, sie hätte es nicht gekonnt. Mein Stolz hätte das nie zugelassen, außerdem … beschützt man doch, was man liebt, oder?“  
„Liebst du sie noch immer?“, flüsterte Remus mit Tränen in den Stimmen. Seine Hände lagen um Severus‘ heißes Gesicht, die dunklen Augen sahen ihn ein wenig schwermütig an.  
„Das tue ich. Das werde ich immer tun, doch es ist eine andere Liebe, als ich sie für dich empfinde, Remus. Kannst du das verstehen?“  
Nein, Remus konnte das nicht verstehen und das würde er auch nie. Für ihn gab es nur die eine Liebe und die empfand er für diesen verrückten, manchmal destruktiven und liebenswerten Jungen namens Severus Snape.  
„Spielt das eine Rolle?“, hauchte er auf seine Lippen und küsste ihn dann, bevor sich Snape genötigt fühlte zu antworten. Es gab keine Antwort. Nur ihre Lippen, die vertraut aufeinander lagen.  
Wer wusste schon, was die Zukunft brachte? Wichtig war, dass sie sich warme Erinnerungen geschaffen hatten, auf die sie jederzeit zugreifen konnten und sich daran festhalten konnten, falls sie doch mal den Halt verloren.  
Hoffentlich würde es nie soweit kommen.

Nachtrag:

Remus J. Lupin erhielt in all den Jahren in Hogwarts nie ein „Ohnegleichen“ im Fach Zaubertränke.  
Severus Snape hatte tatsächlich das Veritaserum unendlich haltbar gemacht, nutzte diese Errungenschaft allerdings nur für persönliche Zwecke. Seine Bescheidenheit ließ nicht zu sich mit diesem Erfolg zu brüsten.


End file.
